Yugioh GX: The Magician's Heir
by Cloud4012
Summary: Takeru Nensho is a young duelist who wants to be the best duelist he can be so he sets out to Duel Academy so he can make his dream come true. That is assuming he can survive classes, his friends, a war against the forces of darkness and the insane affection of multiple female admirers. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Next King of Games**

 **Hey everyone today I am posting a new story today. This challenge was given to me by my friend in writing kival737101. Yugioh GX was one of my favorite parts in the Yugioh series and I hope you like what I have in store. Please review and enjoy.**

It was a bright sunny day in Domino City as a boy was walking down the path the sidewalk. He had spiky black hair, blue eyes, a white jacket, a black t-shirt under it, white cargo pants and black shoes. Strapped to his left arm was a duel disk.

'Alright today's the day. I've got to win so I can get in.' He thought looking up at the hill to see a stadium at the top.

This was Takeru Nensho a young duelist hoping to become a great duelist and to do that he first needed to get into Duel Academy the greatest Duel Monsters School in the country.

Walking up the hill he arrives at the stadium.

"Name please." The man at the front asks.

"Takeru Nensho sir." He said.

"Very well go on inside and wait for your turn."

Takeru nods and walks through the front door. Looking around he saw multiple people wearing red, blue or yellow jackets. 'They must be students.' Takeru thought as he looked down to see a duel going on.

It was between a boy about his age wearing a gray uniform and a dueling proctor.

Proctor: 1900

Big Shield Gardna DEF: 2600

Gear Golem the Moving Fortress DEF: 2200

Applicant: 3200

Vorse Raider ATK: 1900

"Alright new guy. Multiple choice; you have two monsters staring you down, do you A: Throw in the towel, B: Beg for mercy, or C: Run home to mama?" The Proctor asks.

"I'll go with D: None of the above." The boy said as he reveals a trap card. "You see with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster in attack position and we both take damage equal to its attack points." Bastion smirks.

Red bombs wrap around Vorse Raider destroying it.

Applicant: 1300

Proctor: 0000

"Clever move applicant and welcome to the Academy." The Proctor said.

"Thank you oh wise proctor." The boy said bowing.

"Not bad." Takeru said impressed.

Up in the stands three boys wearing blue blazers had also watched the match.

"Wow, that guy's pretty good Chazz." The boy with blue hair and glasses said.

"Guess the rumors about him being some kind of wiz kid were true." The boy on the other side said.

"He's a punk. We went to Duel Prep School for the past three years, we're ready for the academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into, but they'll learn the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way." He smirks.

"Attention will Takeru Nensho please report to Duel Field 3. I repeat, Takeru Nensho to Duel Field 3." The PA said.

"Let's do this." Takeru said making his way down.

Meanwhile across from him in another part of the dome a short blue haired boy and a boy with reddish brown hair had just watched the most recent duel. These were Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale.

"Wow that guy was really good." Jaden said.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa they say he got a perfect score on the written exam out of all of us." Syrus said.

"Wow I just barely passed. I'm Jaden." Jaden admits.

"Me too, name's Syrus by the way nice to meet you. I kinda have this thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match." Syrus said depressed.

"So you're in." Jaden said slapping him on the back. "I'll be in too as soon as I win my duel." Jaden smiles.

"Wait you haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asks.

"Nope." Jaden said.

"Then you might have a problem cause this next duel is supposed to be the last." Syrus said as they looked to Takeru standing in the duel field with his Duel Disk on and ready.

Standing across from him was a duel proctor in a purple uniform.

"Alright applicant what's your name?" He asks.

"Takeru Nensho." Takeru said with confidence.

"Well the rules are simple you win you're in, if not better luck next year." He said.

"Duel!"

Takeru: 4000

Proctor: 4000

"I'll start." Takeru said drawing his six cards. "I'll play a monster in defense mode and place one card face down."

"My draw. I summon Mechanical Chaser in attack mode!" On the proctor's side of the field a flying mechanical monster appears. "Attack!" Mechanical Chaser flies in, but when Takeru's card is flipped it is revealed to be a monster with an extremely large shield and blue armor.

"You just attacked Defender the Magical Knight and his defense is 2000 so your attack is blocked." Takeru said as Defender pushes the machine back.

Proctor: 3850

"Impressive move. I place two cards facedown and end my turn." The Proctor said.

"My turn. I summon Skilled Dark Magician and then I switch Defender to attack mode." Takeru said.

Skilled Dark Magician ATK: 1900

Defender ATK: 1600

"Next I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" A gust of wind blows out destroying one of the proctor's face downs causing a golden light to appear on Skilled Dark Magician. "Skilled Dark Magician Attack Mechanical Chaser!"

Skilled Dark Magician fires a blast of darkness from his staff destroying the machine.

Proctor: 3800

"Defender your turn!" Charging forward Defender rams his shield into the proctor.

Proctor: 2200

"Whoa this guy and his Magicians are pretty good." Syrus said.

"They're pretty cool, but my cards are cooler." Jaden said.

"Even so they're in the hands of an expert." Turning around they saw Bastion walking over. "Takeru is very strategic, he got the second highest score in the written exams." Bastion said.

"Wow with a score like that he must be impressive." Syrus said impressed.

By the way Bastion, sweet duel." Jaden said.

"Thank you." Bastion smiles.

From the looks of things, you might be the second-best duelist here." Jaden said confusing him.

"Guys look." Syrus said distracting them.

"My move I activate Pot of Greed letting me draw two cards." As the proctor drew two extra cards another light appears on Skilled Dark Magician. "Next, I play Call of the Haunted to bring back my Mechanical Chaser, now I'll sacrifice him to summon Jinzo!" He said as a high-tech monster with green armor appearing on the field.

"Jinzo?!" Takeru said surprised.

"Now all your traps are useless! Next I discard Slot Machine and I activate Double Attack which lets Jinzo destroy both your monsters!" Jinzo fires a large ball of energy which smashes into Defender and Skilled Dark Magician causing an explosion.

Takeru: 2700

"My turn!" Takeru draws his card and smiles at what he got. "I summon Blast Magician!" In front of Takeru a magician in a red cloak appears.

Blast Magician ATK: 1400

"Hmm looks like this guy isn't as smart as we thought." Chazz smirks.

"Now I activate my facedown card Magical Dimension!" A golden coffin appears on the field and Blast Magician goes inside. "This card let's me tribute a Spellcaster on my field and special summon another from my hand, and when he appears I can destroy a monster on your side of the field." Takeru said shocking the proctor.

"I sacrifice Blast Magician in order to summon Dark Magician!" Takeru said shocking everyone in the stadium.

"Did he say what I think he said?" Syrus gasps.

"But that's impossible." Bastion gasps.

From the coffin the Dark Magician bursts out only, this one was different he had dark blueish black robes, white hair and pale skin. **(Dark Side of Dimensions Version)**

Dark Magician ATK: 2500

Everyone in the arena looked in awe at this. In the stands above three individuals were watching one was a boy with blue hair, this was Zane Truesdale. Yhe others were a girl with long blonde hair and a girl with short black hair. These were Alexis Rhodes and Seika Kohinata.

"Wow Alexis did you ever think we see a legendary Monster like that?" The girl with black hair asks.

"No way Seika, but the question is how he got that card?" Alexis asks.

"In the history of Duel monster only two people have ever used the Dark Magician this one might be a decent challenge." Zane said.

"And since my Dark Magician was summoned this way your Jinzo is destroyed." Takeru said as a beam shoots from Magical Dimension destroying Jinzo. "And without Jinzo you're wide open. Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician spins his staff and fires a powerful blast attacking the proctor directly.

Proctor: 0000

Dusting off his Blazer the proctor looks towards Takeru. "Excellent match, welcome to Duel Academy."

"Thank you." Takeru smiles walking off stage.

"He seems interesting." Alexis said.

"Very." Seika said looking at Takeru as he walks away.

Right below them the Academy Faculty were discussing this year's students.

"Looks like we got a good crop this year." One said.

"Agreed." Another one said.

Next to them another teacher sat there not caring about what they said. He had a blue blazer like Chazz, but had gold shoulder plates, a pink ruffled collar, a long blonde ponytail and even had makeup on. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of Obelisk Blue.

"Excuse me Mr. Crowler we still have one student who hasn't taken his test." He said.

"Excuse me. Did you just call me mister?" Crowler scowls.

"I'm sorry I'm new here Miss—"

"I have a PhD in dueling I've earned the title doctor. Now tell the flunkie he'll have to come back next year." Crowler said shocking all the teachers.

"Come on Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more duel."

"Yeah give the kid a chance, he was just a little late."

"LATE IS RUDE! I have no time for slackers!" Crowler yells when cell phone rang. "Hello, who may I ask is this?"

"It's Sheppard." The voice on the other line said changing Crowler's tone.

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard, how nice of you to call." Crowler said.

"Just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly. We wouldn't want a repeat of last year. When you cut out a third of our applicants because someone called you mister or misses? Never mind, just make sure everyone gets a fair shot." Sheppard ordered.

"Yes, of course sir." Crowler said hanging up. 'Doesn't he realize there are enough talentless flunkies at this academy? But, he's the boss and if he wants this scrim shaker a duel fine.'

Crowler got up from his seat. "Pardon me, gentleman I'll be right back."

"But sir, who will be the boy's dueling proctor and which exam deck shall we use?" A teacher asks holding out a case of decks.

"Leave that to me." Crowler said walking away.

Sitting down Takeru looks to see Jaden, Bastion and Syrus walking over.

"That was a pretty amazing duel back there." Syrus said.

"Indeed, you and your Spellcasters are a very dangerous combination." Bastion agrees.

"And with that Dark Magician you might be the third best duelist in our year." Jaden said confusing him.

"Jaden Yuki please report to exam field four. Jaden Yuki to field four." The PA announces.

"Go time. Wish me luck." Jaden said excited as he walked down.

"Wait a minute." Bastion interrupts. "If I'm the second best and Takeru is the third who's the first?" Bastion asks.

"Why yours truly. It's what I'm best at." Jaden smiles.

"He sure is confident." Syrus said.

"He's going to need to. Look who he's facing." Bastion points down to the field to see Dr. Crowler with a high-tech duel disk strapped to him as Jaden appears on the field across from him.

"Whoa talk about impressive." Takeru said looking at the Duel Disk.

"So, son your name?" Crowler asks.

"Uh…Jaden, Jaden Yuki." He said standing at attention.

"Well Uh Jaden Yuki, I'm Doctor Vellian Crolwer, Department Chair and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy." He said.

"Wow really? From the way you were dressed I thought you were some kind of mascot or cheerleader." Jaden laughs aggravating Crowler.

"Now that he mentions it." The boy wearing glasses next to Chazz said.

"This guy's got some lip Chazz." The other said while Chazz didn't seem to like Jaden one bit.

Crowler activated his duel vest and drew five cards amazing Jaden with his piece of machinery.

"Hey, that's some sweet gear teach. How do I get one of those?" Jaden asks.

Oh, lots of hard work, high marks, and dedication. Of course, you have to be accepted first." Crowler said with every intention to win.

"Well I'm ready." Jaden said.

"Let's Duel!"

Crowler: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Here goes." Jaden draws his first card and smiles. "Sweet, I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode.

From his card a green bird man knelt down.

Elemental Hero Avian DEF: 1000

"I'll also throw one card facedown." Jaden said.

"So, he uses Elemental Heroes." Takeru said.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asks.

"You see Syrus each archetype of monsters has something about them that makes them special. The Elemental Heroes rely on Fusion to win duels." Bastion explains.

"Alright get your game on." Jaden said excited.

"Yes, of course. Don't tell me what to do." Crowler mutters that last part. 'Since I'm using my own deck rather than those puny test ones I'll fail the little brat and send him home in no time flat.'Crowler thought as he looked at his hand.

"I'll start things off easy with the spell Confiscation!" Crowler said.

"Okay, so what's it do?" Jaden asks.

"What it does is it allows me to pay 1000 life points to take a look at your hand and toss one of your cards to the graveyard." Crowler said as images of Jaden's hand appeared in front of him. "Ah yes I remember these when I was a naïve rookie. Now which one should I banish…I know Monster Reborn to the graveyard!" Crowler said as the card was sent there. "Next I place two cards facedown and then I'll play Heavy Storm!"

A heavy wind picks up that destroys Jaden's facedown card Draining Shield, but also Crowler's facedowns. "Whoopsie did you forget you had two facedown cards?" Jaden teases.

"Now, now, young scholar you mustn't speak out of turn." Crowler said when suddenly dark clouds surround Crowler.

"What's happening?" Jaden asks surprised.

"Nothing's happening. Not yet anyway!" Crowler said as two yellow worm-like creatures appeared on the field. "But that's about to change."

Everyone in the audience was in awe at what just happened. "Uh can someone tell me what just happened?" Syrus asks.

"Those two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had out on the field were called Statue of the Wicked. It's a special trap that created a vicious monster token when it's destroyed by a card effect. That's why he played Heavy Storm." Bastion explains.

"Yeah and is it just me or does this deck seem more advanced than the ones we've based?" Takeru asks.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asks.

"First he plays Confiscation and then these two token traps. I think this teacher is using his own deck." Takeru said.

And Takeru wasn't the only one who saw this.

"A card that strong couldn't be in any of the test decks. Crowler must be using his own." The boy with glasses said.

"Then this duel is over. Nobody can beat an expert like Dr. Crowler." The other said.

"I think I'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler wipe the floor with our mouthy little friend down there. I just wish he treated all the second-rate duelists who applied to this academy the same way." Chazz grins.

"What an elitist snob. Bullying some amateur with his very best cards." Alexis said.

"You're too soft Alexis. I just hope we get to see that Legendary card Crowler has stashed away in his deck." Zane said.

"If he can even last that long." Seika said.

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler asks.

"You bet! I can't remember the last time learning was so much fun!" Jaden said excited.

"Yes, well I am quite the teacher, thank you. And now I sacrifice my two Wicked tokens to summon Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler said as a giant robot with gears around its body.

Ancient Gear Golem ATK: 3000

"That's it, the legendary rare card!" Alexis gasps.

"And I think now we're about to find out what makes it so Legendary." Zane said.

"Now, now I hope you're not too sacred of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler taunts.

"Now way, I've always wanted to take one." Jaden smiles shocking many people.

"Either Jaden's brave or he's nuts." Syrus said in shock.

"He's staring down that legendary monster like he doesn't have a care in the world. I guess youth and inexperience has its benefits after all." Zane said.

"Give it a rest Zane at least he's showing some backbone." Alexis said.

"Let's see if he has it after that monster attacks." Seika said.

"Golem attack. Mechanized Melee!" The Golem pulls its arm back and dleivers a powerful punch destroying Avian.

"Oh man, Jaden's defense monster didn't stand a chance. It's attack points were way too low. This doesn't look good." Syrus complained.

"And it's about to get worse." Takeru said.

"When Ancient Gear Golem destroys a monster in defense mode, the difference between its attack points and the defending monsters defense are dealt to the opponent as damage." Bastion explains.

"So, Jaden's really gonna feel this one." Takeru said as the Ancient Gear Golem's fist flies towards Jaden damaging his life points.

Jaden: 2000

Crowler: 3000

"Yikes Jaden's in a real tight spot." Takeru winces.

"Don't feel bad this is the top dueling school in the country, some people aren't…" Crowler stops talking when he hears laughter coming from Jaden's mouth.

"Now I really want to go to this school now! You really know your stuff teach!" Jaden smiles causing Crowler to growl.

Jaden draws his next card and is shocked to see what it was.

"Okay I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" Jaden said as a small furry creature with angel wings appeared.

Winged Kuriboh DEF: 200

"Next I'll play one card facedown. Not bad huh teach?" Jaden asks.

"Nice move, that'll buy him another turn." Takeru said.

"What do you mean?" Syrus asks.

"Watch and find out." Takeru points.

Seeing this Crowler laughs. "No, not bad, but you misunderstand that I'm a master technician. A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian, even one with wings it's defense points are not match for my Golem. It's a textbook mistake now let's proceed." Crowler drew his next card. "Ancient Gear Golem attack Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

The giant gear monster swings his fist destroying the tiny creature, but none of Jaden's life points went down.

'Sorry Winged Kuriboh.' Jaden thought.

"Check your gear, your lifepoints haven't changed." Crowler said.

"My gear's fine on the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed I take zero damage." Jaden said surprising Crowler.

"Well how about that. A technique the good doctor didn't know." Alexis said.

"No one can be expected to know every technique especially one as obscure as that." Zane said.

"Still it's kinda funny seeing Crowler act like a fool." Seika smirks.

Takeru smirks. "Never underestimate the power of a Kuriboh."

"Fine, fine I guess your lame little monster saved you there." Crowler taunted.

"Whoa, slow down there teach. Just because you beat him doesn't mean you can call him lame." Jaden said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how you new duelists get attached to your monsters. I'm sorry." Crowler taunted again.

"You will be sorry because by destroying my Kuriboh you activated my trap, a personal favorite of mine, Hero Signal!" Jaden said as a spotlight with a unique 'H' appeared on the ceiling. "And it let's me bring out my second Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix!" From a column of red flames, a gray skinned woman in a red body suit appeared.

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix ATK: 1200

"Now it's my move!" Jaden said drawing a card. "Okay, Winged Kuriboh this one is for you. First I'll bring Avian back to my hand with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive." From Jaden's graveyard a card comes out of the slot in his duel disk. "And now I'll summon him!" Jaden said as Avian appears next to Burstinatrix.

"Oh, okay another amateurish mistake, but this is good, this is good, now would anyone like to tell me where our little friend—" Crowler said but before he could finish Jaden interrupted.

"I didn't say I was done yet. See, I know my two monsters aren't strong enough by themselves, but if I can form them together it's a different story! And I have just the card, Polymerization!"

The two heroes fuse together to make a fusion summon. The new monster had one on Avian's wings, mixed colors from both heroes and a dragon like hand on his left arm.

"And there he is, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Hope your Golem is ready for a clash of the titans!" Jaden said as the two monsters faced off.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman ATK: 2100

"I must say you're dueling quite well for an amateur, but next time try summoning something with more attack points than the one that's already out." Crowler said.

"What's he mean?" Syrus asks.

"He means that Flame Wingman is weaker than his Golem's 3000 which is a shame because any monster the Wingman destroys the monsters attack points are dealt as damage." Bastion said.

"Wait as damage? Man that would have been a great way to turn things around." Syrus said.

"Well let's wait and see maybe he has one more trick up his sleeve." Takeru said.

"Alright young scholar I don't mean to rush but I am a busy man are you done yet?" Crowler asks feeling bored.

"Now way I'm done. You see I know my monster is weaker than your golem that's why I'm activating the field spell Skyscraper!" Jaden said as building shot up that resembled a big city surrounded everyone.

"Alright Wingman attack Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" Jaden said as Flame Wingman flies towards Ancient Gear Golem.

"Fine, bring him on. This field spell hasn't lowered my Golem by a single point." Crolwer said.

"You're right teach. What it does is raise my Wingman's attack points by 1000!" Jaden said shocking Dr. Crowler.

"Wait time out!" He yells as Wingman's attack points increase to 3100 and slams into Ancient Gear Golem breaking it into pieces.

"No, he was my best card." Crowler complained when some debris hit him on the head.

"And don't forget thanks to Wingman's special effect you take damage equal to your monster's attack points." Jaden said as Crowler's Golem crashes down on top him.

Crowler: 0000

"And that's game! So, I guess I passed?" Jaden asks.

"Impossible there's no way this delinquent could defeat me." Crowler groans.

Up in the stands Chazz felt the same way. "It must have been dumb luck there's no way a flunkie could beat Dr. Crowler."

Alexis smiles. "Looks like we have some interesting ones this year."

"Definitely." Seika said looking over at Takeru.

Zane merely huffed and walked away leaving the two girls alone.

"Yay! Jaden won!" Syrus cheered.

'Nice I could use a little competition.' Bastion thought.

"Nice moves looks like this year won't be so boring after all." Takeru said looking next to him to see the spirit of his Dark Magician standing next to him and nodding in agreement.


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Duel Academy**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter, now I'm happy to see people interested on what I have planned, in this I have characters from the anime and the manga. I hope you all enjoy this and please leave a review.**

On a remote island in the Pacific was Duel Academy, looking out from the window of their helicopter all the students who passed the entrance exams were looking at their new home away from home.

As they all exit the helicopter they report to the main hall to get their uniforms for Dorm placement. Takeru steps forward and they hold out a Ra Yellow Blazer. "Well since I didn't go to Prep School I guess that makes sense."

Taking the blazer Takeru puts it on but leaves it open to show his gray t-shirt underneath.

"Now this looks awesome." Takeru smiles as he makes his way to where all the other first years were.

Lined up in rows Takeru looked to see Jaden and Syrus in red blazers and Bastion was a yellow like him. Others had blue blazers and the girls had white blouses without sleeves and blue skirts.

Suddenly a man appears on screen he was bald but had a goatee on his chin and wore a dark red blazer over a shirt and tie.

"Greeting students, I am the Headmaster here at Duel Academy Chancellor Sheppard and you all are the best and brightest young duelists in all the world. Now please, get yourselves settled at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them comfortable; depending on how you rank of course." Sheppard said chuckling.

The students were soon walking out of the main school building heading off to their dorm assignments. Takeru takes out his duel pilot, a silver gadget used to show grades, emails, ID, and where you live.

"Ra Yellow here I come." Takeru said.

"Looks like we'll be neighbors." Takeru looks over to see Bastion walking towards him.

"Hey Bastion, you ready to go check out our new home?" Takeru asks.

"Absolutely." He nods, but before they could go Jaden called out to them.

"Hey guys, you in red too?" Jaden asks.

Bastion smiled at this. "No, we're in Ra Yellow."

"Oh, so that's how it works." Jaden said looking at his blazer.

"I'm kinda surprised they put you in Red after your duel." Takeru said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaden glares.

"Well don't let it bother you. We'll be on our way now." Bastion said.

"Hey, maybe we'll see you guys around the dorms." Jaden said.

"I doubt that your dorm is over there." Bastion points in the opposite direction.

"See ya later." Takeru said following Bastion to their dorm.

* * *

The Ra Yellow dorm building was a medium sized yellow building and was very clean. Bastion and Takeru walked inside and found their dorm rooms down the hall from each other. After receiving their room keys Takeru opens the door to his new room and sees it's a decent size with a bed near the window, a desk, computer, a bathroom and drawers for clothes.

"This place seems pretty cool." Takeru smiles closing the door. "I've been preparing for this moment for a long time, I can't wait to get started." Takeru said unpacking all his things.

Seeing that he had some time before the Ra welcome dinner Takeru decided to go explore the school.

As he made his way towards the main building he saw two people up ahead. One was a boy in an Obelisk blue uniform and the other was Seika.

"Seika Kohinata please go out with me." The boy asks.

Seika rolled her eyes. Ever since she got back boys have been throwing themselves at her and it was getting old. Looking around she tried to find a way out of this when she notices Takeru walking over and gets an idea.

"There you are." Seika walks over to Takeru and hugs him surprising both him and the Obelisk. "I've been waiting forever for you to get here." Seika said pushing his arm between her breasts causing Takeru to turn bright red.

"Aw man I got beat to her by a Ra Yellow." The Obelisk said storming off.

"Uh who are you?" Takeru asks seeing that Seika hadn't moved.

"Seika Kohinata, I saw you at the qualifiers yesterday. You were pretty impressive."

"Wow thanks. So, uh Seika was it why are uh you know?" Takeru asks.

"Well that boy has been bothering me since I got here to go out with him and I needed an excuse to get him to leave. Why do you not like this?" She smirks pushing herself closer to him.

"What? No, I mean yes I mean not that I wouldn't mind, but." Takeru stutters.

'Hmm I like this one maybe he and I can have some fun.' Seika thought. "Excuse me what's your name?"

"Uh Takeru Nensho."

"Well Takeru maybe sometime we can get to know each other." She said winking at him.

"I guess that sounds fine." Takeru said nervously.

Smiling Sieka walks away.

"Well she was interesting." Takeru said snapping out of it.

Walking to the front of the building he notices Jaden and Syrus walking in the door.

"Hey guys wait up!" Takeru said running after them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Just checking out our new school, same as you." Jaden said.

Takeru nods. "It's pretty cool."

"Come on let's go inside." Jaden said as the three of them made their way into a very large room.

It had stands all around the walls and in the middle was a large dueling arena.

"This is the sweetest dueling arena I've ever seen." Jaden said in awe.

"I'll say I would love to duel here." Takeru said.

"Well why don't we?" Jaden suggests.

"But do you think we're allowed?" Syrus asks.

"Sure, we are we're students and this is our campus." Jaden said.

"Wrong. This is Obelisk Blue campus. No Slifers allowed!"

"And the same goes for Ras."

They turned to see two teenage boys wearing Obelisk Blue blazers. They were the same guys who hang around Chazz, their name's were Torimaki and Raizou.

"And why should we believe you?" Takeru asks not liking these guys already.

"Look at the crest." Raizou points behind them and they see a large crest of the Egyptian God Obelisk.

"This is Blue territory no Reds or Yellows allowed." Torimaki said.

"Oh, sorry. We didn't know we'll leave right guys?" Syrus asks looking towards them.

"Nah we don't have to leave, not as long as one of you guys agrees to duel me." Jaden said.

"I wouldn't mind a duel either." Takeru said.

"Hey, wait a minute I remember you two." Torimaki said.

"Hey Chazz, the one who beat Dr. Crowler and the one with the Dark Magician are here." Raizou said.

Both Slifers and the Ra turned to see a boy with spikey black hair staring down on them.

"Hey, I'm Jaden and you're Chuzz was it?" He asks.

"He's Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist at Duel Prep School, so you better show him so respect." Torimaki said.

"Yeah, he's gonna be the next King of Games, the best duelist in the world!" Raizou said.

"Impossible." Jaden said angering them.

"What did you say?" The Obelisks growl.

"You see it's impossible for him to be the next King of Games because that's what I'm going to be." Jaden said causing the two Obelisks to laugh.

"A Slifer Slacker the King of Games? Yeah right."

'Wow that's a pretty big dream Jaden…course if he wants to be good he'll have to duel me.' Takeru thought.

"Can it you two!" Chazz ordered. "Maybe the new kid is right. He did beat Dr. Crowler and his legendary rare monster. I guess it takes some skill to pull it off. " Chazz said.

"You got that right." Jaden said.

"And then there's you." Chazz said looking at Takeru. "The Dark Magician is one of the rarest cards in the entire game, now how did a card like that end up in your hands?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Takeru glares.

"Maybe between the two of you, it was just dumb luck. I say we find that our right now." Chazz smirks.

"Bring it." Jaden grins liking the sound of that.

"Might be nice to wipe that look off your face." Takeru said.

"Well this is a motley crew." A new voice said.

They all turned to see Alexis walk over to them and Takeru was in awe.

'Whoa first Seika and now her. There are lots of pretty girls here.' Takeru thought.

"Hey Alexis. You come to watch me mop the floor with my new friends Jaden and Takeru? I promise you it will be a short duel, but an entertaining one for sure." Chazz smirks.

"I came to remind you guys that you're late for the Obelisk Welcome Dinner." She said

"Oh yeah, come on guys." Chazz said as he and his cronies left the arena.

"Sorry about him, not all Obelisks are like that. Chazz is just a jerk, especially with Slifers." Alexis said.

"It's no big deal." Jaden shrugs surprising her. "Those types don't really bother me; besides I could take him down in one turn."

"Seriously?" Takeru rolls his eyes.

"Well two turns…maybe two and a half." Jaden said causing Alexis to giggle. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"The Slifer Welcoming Dinner is about to start too." Alexis said.

"Right we better go Sy." Jaden said running down the hall before stopping. "Hey, what was your name again?"

"Alexis Rhodes and yours" She smiles.

"Jaden Yuki. See you later." Jaden said running off.

"Hey, aren't you gonna tell her my name?" Syrus asks running after him.

"Those guys are hilarious." Takeru smiles.

"So, are you gonna tell me your name?" Alexis asks looking at him.

"Oh, right Takeru Nensho." He said nervously.

"Well Takeru you might want to get going too." Alexis said.

"Right the Ra dinner. I hope we meet up soon." Takeru said running out.

"This is going to be an interesting year." Alexis said to herself remembering how those two crushed it at the entrance exams.

* * *

Later that evening Takeru and Bastion sat down with all the other Ra students who were enjoying their delicious welcome dinner all of which was made by the Headmaster of the Ra Dorm Professor Sartyr.

After the welcome dinner Takeru was laying in his bed holding his stomach.

"Man, that was some of the best food I've ever tasted." Takeru smiles when his Duel Pilot went off signaling he got an email. Reaching towards it Takeru opens it to see an image of Chazz on screen.

"Hey there, you Ra Reject don't think you and that Slifer are off the hook. I'm calling you both out. Meet me at the arena at Midnight and why don't we make this interesting whoever wins gets the loser's best card. Imagine how much better I'll look with your Dark Magician by my side." Chazz smirks.

Takeru growls as Dark Magician appears in spirit form in front of him.

'He's not worth it Takeru he's just trying to get on your nerves.' Dark Magician told him telepathically.

Takeru takes a deep breath. "You're about that, but I don't think Jaden is going to back out of this." Takeru walks over and grabs his deck and duel disk. "Which means we got to be there to back him up."

Dark Magician nods in understanding as Takeru sneaks out of the dorm and heads to Obelisk arena.

* * *

Walking down the hallway he sees Jaden and Syrus had already arrived.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here." Takeru said

"Well I was worried you wouldn't show." Chazz said as he Raizou and Torimaki were standing on the other side.

"You came just in time to watch me win this." Jaden smiles as Syrus and Takeru walked over to the sidelines.

"Now we'll see if you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke or not." Chazz said.

"Yeah, and we're also going to find out which one of us if going to be the next King of Games." Jaden said.

"Whatever just have your best card ready to hand over to me after you lose." Chazz said.

"You too Chazz. Game on!" Jaden said as they activated their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 4000

Chazz draws a card and looks at his hand. "Alright slacker. I'll start by summoning Reborn Zombie in Defense mode and I'll place one card facedown." Chazz said as a decaying zombie appeared on the field.

Reborn Zombie DEF: 1600

"I guess that's one way to start a duel. But I'm gonna go even bigger. I play the spell card Polymerization and I'll fuse Avian and Burstinatrix from my hand to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden said as everyone watched the two heroes fuse together to form the hero from Jaden's first duel.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman ATK: 2100

"I told you I'd start big." Jaden grins.  
"I was hoping you would." Chazz smirks.

"Why's that?" Jaden asks not liking the sound of that.

"Because I activate my facedown Chthonian Polymer do your stuff!" Chazz said as he trap revealed itself.

"That's not good." Takeru gulps.

"What's Chithonian Poylmer's stuff?" Syrus asks afraid to hear the answer.

"I knew I'd find you here?" Turning around Takeru saw Alexis walking over.

"Alexis?" Takeru said surprised.

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap. It allows you to take control of your opponent's Fusion Monster if you sacrifice your own." Alexis explains.

"But Jaden just brought out a Fusion Monster." Syrus gasps.

"I sacrifice my Reborn Zombie to take control of your Wingman!" Chazz said as Wingman appears on Chazz's side of the field.

"I hate to admit it but playing that card was a smart move." Takeru said.

"You're so predictable Jaden. You wouldn't stop talking about this monster at the exams, so I knew you were going to play it." Chazz laughs.

"Since Wingman was a Special Summon that means I can still summon a monster from my hand." Jaden said as he looked at his hand. 'Not that it'll help me though. Not one of these cards can go against the Wingman.' Jaden thought.

'Go on Slifer Slacker, summon another monster. After all, I haven't forgotten Wingman's special power.' Chazz grins.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense Mode!" Jaden said as a large man made of clay appeared.

Elemental Hero Clayman DEF: 2000

"My turn." Chazz said drawing. "I summon Chthonian Solder!" Chazz said as a man in dark armor and a sword appeared next to Wingman.

Chthonian Solder ATK: 1200

"And now Flame Wingman attack with Skydive Scorcher!" Wingman rose in the air and dived down surrounding himself with flames as he smashed into Clayman destroying him. "Don't think I forgot about Wingman's superpower. You take damage equal to your monster's attack." Wingman points his dragon arm at Jaden and engulfs him in flames.

Jaden: 3200

"And don't think I'm done! Chthonian Soldier attack with Windstorm Slash!" Charging forward Chthonian Soldier slashed Jaden causing him to drop to his knees.

Jaden: 2000

"Come on Jaden fight back!" Takeru said encouraging him.

"Have you learned your place now, Slifer? You may have been someone back home, but you're nothing but an amateur here you Slifer Slime! I end my turn with a facedown."

Chuckling Jaden stands up with a smile. "This is too fun!" Jaden smiles.

"What?" Chazz said surprised.

"This is exactly what I came here for. I mean the trash talking, the action, it's all so great." Jaden smiles.

Takeru grins. "There it is."

Alexis looks at him curious. "What do you mean?"

"He's got a fire in his eyes that shows no matter how bad the odds are Jaden's gonna keep going." Takeru said.

"You sound like you have that fire too." Alexis said.

"Maybe I do." Takeru smirks causing Alexis to giggle.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Jaden said as a hero dressed in yellow and blue with a curved blue helmet appears.

Sparkman ATK: 1600

"Attack Chthonian Soldier with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman creates a lightning bolt and throws it destroying Chthonian Soldier, but when he does his sword flies up into the air and strikes Jaden.

Chazz: 3600

Jaden: 1600

"Still think you won that one? Whenever Chthonian Soldier is destroyed you take the same amount of damage I do… the only difference is you barely have any left!" Chazz mocks.

"This ain't over yet. I play a facedown and I end my turn." Jaden said.

"Play whatever you want it won't make a difference Slacker! My next attack will wipe you out! Attack Flame Wingman!" Chazz said as Wingman surrounds himself with flames.

"I don't think so! That was a trap!" Jaden said revealing his facedown.

"It's Mirror Gate!" Syrus gasps.

"Then Jaden still has a chance after all. Mirror Gate makes two monsters switch sides so now Jaden has his Wingman back." Alexis said as Flame Wingman went to Jaden's side and Sparkman went to Chazz's.

The two heroes jump in the air and clash before Wingman destroys Sparkman.

Chazz: 3100

"And like you told me, my Wingman's superpower kicks in so you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points." Jaden said as Wingman blasts Chazz causing him to scream in pain.

Chazz: 1500

"And just like that Jaden takes the lead." Takeru smirks.

"Nice moves Jaden." Alexis said agreeing with him.

"More like Lucky moves. I play Chtonian Blast! Since you destroyed one of my monsters I get to destroy one of yours!" Chazz said as an explosion goes off destroying Wingman. "And that's not all! You take damage equal to half your monster's attack points!"

Jaden: 550

"Now I activate my trap Call of the Haunted!" Chazz said as his he reveals his facedown. "This lets me bring back my Chthonian Soldier, but he won't be staying long, because I sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Infernal General!"

Mefist ATK: 1800

"Not bad." Jaden said not fazed at all.

"Not bad? You're something else, you know that slacker? Acting all confident, but your lousy monsters won't get you out of this jam." Chazz smirks.

Jaden looked at his hand to see all he had left was Winged Kuriboh. "You and I both know he's wrong because my monsters and I have a bond." Jaden smiles as he drew his card.

Suddenly Alexis turns her head to the entrance and gasps at the sound of footsteps. "Guys! We got company! Campus Security! If we get caught here, we'll all be in big trouble!" Alexis warns.

"What?!" Syrus said surprised.

"What? Why? I mean we're all students here." Jaden said.

Alexis took out her PDA. "The Rules of Duel Academy say no off-hour dueling in any arena and Chazz knows that but let me guess he didn't tell you." She said looking right at him.

"You we're gonna take our cards and leave us to get busted." Takeru glares.

"Come on Chazz we got to go." Torimaki said.

Chazz snorted and turned away. "Fine."

"Hey wait a minute, the duel isn't over!" Jaden said wanting to finish it.

"Yeah it is Slacker. I saw what I needed to see. You're a sorry duelist and you beating Crowler was a fluke." Chazz said leaving, but not before shooting a glare at Takeru.

"Jay we got to go!" Syrus said.

"Aw man I had him on the ropes." Jaden whines as they made their escape.

* * *

Outside the main building Alexis saw Jaden being led out by Syrus and Takeru.

"You certainly are stubborn Jaden." She smirks.

"Only about my dueling." Jaden said.

"Thanks for showing us the way out." Takeru said.

"No problem, I'm just sorry you didn't finish your duel with Chazz." Alexis smiles.

"It's ok. I already know how it would've ended." Jaden smirks.

"Oh really?" Takeru and Alexis said at the same time.

"I knew instantly after I drew this." Jaden smiles showing them Monster Reborn.

"Whoa so if we had a few more minutes you would have won." Takeru said impressed.

"Yep. Catch you later." Jaden said as he and Syrus went back to the dorm.

"Thanks again Alexis I hope to see you around." Takeru said.

"Absolutely after all you still have to show me the fire in your eyes you talked about." Alexis smiles causing him to blush.

"Uh yeah I'll do that uh see ya." Takeru said running off to his dorm.

Alexis smiles as she watches the two Slifers and the Ra leave. 'This is going to be one interesting year.' She thought before leaving to go back to her own dorm.


	3. Love's First Duel

**Chapter 3: Love's First Duel**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry about the wait I got wrapped up in my other stories and figuring out how to put my own spin on this. Thank you for your patience and I hope you like it. Please review and enjoy.**

It was morning at Duel Academy and everyone was in class. The seating was assigned by dorm color with Reds at the bottom, Yellows in the middle and the Blues at the top.

All of them were waiting as their first teacher showed walked.

"Alright class please sit down." Looking over they see their first teacher was Dr. Crowler. "Listen up because I will only say this once, my name is Dr. Vellian Crowler and I am here to teach you about the different types of cards. Now can anyone explain to me the three types of cards? How about you, Miss Rhodes?" Crowler asks as Alexis stood up.

"Duel Monster cards can be grouped in Normal, Fusion, Ritual and Effect, Trap Cards and Spell Cards. Trap cards can be divided in Normal traps, Counter traps, and Continuous traps. Spell cards can be divided into Normal spells, Continuous spells, Equip spells, Quick Play spells, Ritual spells and Field spells." Alexis explains.

"Perfect. Well done Alexis, of course I wouldn't expect anything less from one of my Blue Obelisks." Dr. Crowler said.

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." Alexis said sitting back in her seat.

"Hmm now who should we question next? You, Takeru Nensho. Please describe to the class the different classes of Monster Cards." Dr. Crowler said as Takeru stood up.

"Ok, Normal Monster Cards can be summoned easily with no requirements and have no special effects, Effect Monster cards have something about them that effects either the player or the opponent, Ritual and Fusion Monster cards are ones that can only be summoned through use of a special card or a special effect." Takeru said.

"Mmm, yes I suppose that's a fair enough explanation." Dr Crowler shrugged.

"Thank you." Takeru said sitting down.

"Better go a little lower on the ranks." Crowler mumbled as his eyes went to Syrus. "You, Syrus Truesdale." He said causing Syrus to jump. "Please explain to the class what a Field Spell is."

"A Field Spell is uh…well it affects the uh." Syrus stutters.

"Even Pre-Schoolers know the answer to this one." Torimaki mocked.

"Hey, why don't you shut up and let him think for a minute?" Takeru said turning around.

"And who asked you to butt in?" Torimaki growls.

"Someone who actually thinks about others. Now do us all a favor and zip it." Takeru glares causing Torimaki to flinch.

Little did Takeru know Alexis was watching him with interest along with Seika.

"Come on Sy you got this one." Jaden said.

"I think not, take your seat. Now can anyone give me the correct answer? Preferably someone who is not wearing red." Crowler asks as most of the Obelisks burst into laughter.

Syrus sits in his seat and slumps. "I blew it, I made all the Slifers look bad."

"You know Crowler you really shouldn't be making fun of us Slifers." Jaden said getting Crowler's attention. "I mean I'm a Slifer and I beat you, so basically when you insult us you're really insulting yourself." Jaden said enraging Dr. Crowler.

'That's it! I've had enough of this Slacker! I need to get rid of him once and for all!' Dr. Crowler thought.

* * *

The next class had a man with black hair, glasses, and in his hands was an orange cat.

"So, as some of you students know or don't my name is Prof. Lyman Banner. I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics of Duel Monsters some that others might say are unnatural, Duel Alchemy for instance."

As Jaden lets out a yawn Syus looks over to him. "Hey Jaden, I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" Jaden asks.

"For sticking up for me." Syrus said when Banner looks in his direction.

"Uh oh I hope I don't have to do it again." Jaden said.

"Syrus." Banner calls out.

"Uh yes?" Syrus asks standing up.

"Do me a favor and grab Pharaoh." Dr. Banner asks.

"Pharaoh?" Syrus said confused.

"Unless you plan on majoring as a scratching post." Banner jokes.

Syrus looks at his legs and sees Banner's cat at his feet and everyone in the class laughs.

* * *

In his office Dr. Crowler was writing a letter determined to get his revenge on Jaden.

"How dare that Slifer Slacker make a mockery of me in front of my own class. It'll be the last mistake he makes at this academy." Putting the letter in an envelope Crowler picks up a mirror and puts red lipstick on and kisses the back of the envelope.

"Ah, the big kiss-off." Crowler said before bursting into laughter.

Walking out of gym class Takeru was walking down the hall when he sees Jaden running towards him.

"Hey Takeru, which way to the lockers?" Jaden asks.

"Right down there to the left." Takeru points.

"Thanks buddy you rock." Jaden sprints off but ends up dropping his PDA.

"Hey Jaden!" Takeru calls out but Jaden is long gone. "Guess I'll have to give this to him tomorrow."

As the Slifer's started gym with Fonda Fontaine the gym instructor and head of the Girls dorm Crowler snuck into the locker room and placed the letter on top of a pair of boots he thought were Jaden's before running off.

During class while Ms. Fontaine was introducing herself Syrus was running late.

"Lousy girl's gym. Why do they have to make the signs so small?" Syrus said to himself as he ran to a locker to see Jaden's shoes inside.

"Hey these are Jaden's sneakers. Guess he's still borrowing my locker." Syrus reaches in and pulls the shoes out to see Crowler's letter fall out. "What's this?" Syrus picks it up to see the kiss marks and freaks out. "But this isn't Jaden's! Someone wrote me a love letter!" Syrus said in shock opening it.

"From the moment I first set my eyes on you I've been in love with you. Meet me tonight at the Girls' Dorm so I can give you a big kiss. Endearingly, Alexis Rhodes?!" Syrus read aloud in shock as he fell to the ground.

"Oh man, this sure is a lot better than what my mom writes." Syrus sighed as he imagined him and Alexis getting together.

* * *

That night Syrus was in a rowboat paddling towards the Girl's dorm. "Alexis I'm coming." Syrus said with a smile on his face.

At the Girls Dorm Crowler wearing a black outfit as if trying to blend into the night takes out a pair of bolt cutters and breaks the lock behind the dorm.

"Perfect thanks to that fake love letter I wrote Jaden will show up looking for Alexis, but all he'll find is trouble. Once he arrives I'll snap a picture and with proof of him breaking one of the biggest school rules he'll be expelled." Crowler grinned waiting for Jaden to show up.

Meanwhile in the Girl's dorm Alexis and Seika were enjoying the hot springs that were available to them along with their friends Jasmine and Mindy. Mindy was a girl with black hair and Jasmine was a brunette and it was easy to say that these four girls together were the hottest girls on campus.

"You know that Takeru was pretty cool back there calling out Torimaki." Seika said.

"Yeah he was so dreamy the way Takeru's eyes scared the living daylights out of him." Mindy sighed.

"What do you think Alexis?" Jasmine asks.

"I think it was so sweet." Alexis sighs.

"Personally, I wouldn't mind getting to know him better." Seika said, and the three girls had the same idea in mind.

Outside Crowler was waiting for Jaden when he heard footsteps approaching. "That's it Jaden come right into my trap like the Slifer sap you are." Crowler said silently, but his hopes are destroyed when he sees Syrus walk over.

"Alexis?" Syrus calls out.

"That's not Jaden, it's that Field spell nitwit!" Crowler yells loudly getting attention and not the good kind.

"What's a boy doing here?!" A girl cried out alerting the other girls.

"I'm not a boy I'm a man— I mean forget it!" Crowler runs off and falls into the water thinking he was busted, unfortunately the real victim was Syrus. He couldn't do anything as the girls surrounded him and brought him inside for questioning.

"A love letter from Alexis?" Mindy asks surprised.

"Yep it's true, just ask her." Syrus said.

"Uh hello Alexis is really tall and you're really short." Jasmine said.

"She's also great at dueling and you're not." Seika added.

"But it's true." Syrus said taking out the love letter. "Just read it."

Alexis takes the note as she and the other girls read it.

"Syrus, my names not even spelled right." Alexis said.

"So you don't love me?" Syrus asks as Jasmine takes a look at the note.

"Wait a minute this note is addressed to Jaden Yuki." Jasmine read breaking Syrus's heart.

"Aw, I can't even get a fake love letter." Syrus groans.

"Wow this is just sad." Seika said.

"I'm sorry Syrus." Alexis apologized.

"I don't buy it. He could've written the letter as an excuse to come here." Jasmine said.

"So what? Should we report him?" Mindy asks.

"Girls, just what is going on down there?" The four girls look up to see Ms. Fontaine looking over the balcony. Thinking quickly the four girls hid Syrus so she wouldn't see him. "Alright what's going on?"

"We're sorry Ms. Fontaine we'll try to put a lid on things." Alexis said.

"I should hope so it's after midnight and I have Pilates in the morning." Ms. Fontaine said going back into her room.

"So, what are we going to do with him now?" Jasmine asks.

"I'll tell you what happens next girls we use Syrus as bait to see if Jaden is a good as we think he is." Alexis smirks.

Back at the Ra Dorm Takeru was on his computer typing when he hears ringing. Looking over he thinks it's coming from his, but actually it's from Jaden's. "Guess Jaden realized he lost it." Takeru picks it up only to see a recorded message.

"We have your dormmate Syrus. If you want him back come to the Girl's Dorm now, alone." A distorted voice said.

"Syrus? Hang on buddy." Takeru said leaving his room.

In the waters outside the Girl's Dorm Crowler pops his head out to catch his breath.

"Well this is just great. You try to expel one student and the whole world turns against you." Crolwer looks to see Takeru rowing a boat towards the dorm. "Seriously? Now the Ra?"

Rowing in Takeru steps out to see Alexis, Seika, Jasmine and Mindy with Syrus as a hostage.

"Takeru? What are you doing here? Where's Jaden?" Syrus asks.

"Jaden lost his PDA and I picked it up that's when I got your message that you were in trouble." Takeru said.

'Hmm this just got even better.' Seika grins along with Alexis.

'I wanted to see how good Jaden was, but Takeru could be even more fun.' Alexis thought.

"What happened Syrus?" Takeru asks.

"Well, long story short I'm basically a big loser." Syrus sighs.

"Your friend was trespassing on the Girl's Campus." Jasmine said.

"And now that you're here Takeru so are you." Mindy said.

"That's right so if you want your freedom you're going to have to beat me in a duel." Alexis said.

"But if you turn us in we'll be expelled." Syrus panics.

Looking Alexis in the eyes a smile appears on Takeru's face. "Don't worry Syrus that won't happen. Alright Alexis let's duel."

Out on the lake Takeru and Syrus were in one rowboat while the girls were in another one.

'Well Takeru time to see how good you really are.' Seika thought.

In the waters nearby Crowler was watching the whole thing. "My, a Ra vs an Obelisk. Put him in his place Alexis." Crowler grins.

"Ready?" Alexis asks.

"Bring it." Takeru said.

"Duel!"

Takeru: 4000

Alexis: 4000

"Ladies first." Takeru offers.

"My what a gentleman." Alexis draws and looks at her hand. "Etolie Cyber, rise!" On her side of a field a red ballerina like monster appeared.

Etolie Cyber ATK: 1200

"And I'm also going to place one card facedown." Alexis said.

"My turn." Takeru draws a card and grins. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" On Takeru's side of the field a magician in red with a shield and sword appeared. "And when he's summoned he gets a spell counter boosting his attack by 300."

Breaker ATK: 1900

"Breaker attack!" Takeru said as Breaker charges across the water with his sword ready to slice her monster in half.

"I don't think so! I activate the Trap Card Double Passe!" Alexis said as Breaker swoops in and attacks her instead.

Alexis: 2100

"Whoa." Takeru said surprised.

"Double Passe turns your attack into a direct attack on me and now my monster gets to wage a direct attack on you!" Alexis said as Etolie Cyber ran towards Takeru. "Oh and when Etolie Cyber attacks directly her attack points increase by 600."

Takeru braces himself as Etolie Cyber delivers a powerful kick causing Takeru to drop to his knees.

Takeru: 2200

"She sacrificed her lifepoints to protect her monster and deal a decent amount of damage to me as well." Takeru said.

"You impressed?" Alexis asks as Takeru stands up.

"Impressed is one thing, you're amazing." Takeru said.

"You're sweet too bad I have to crush you." Alexis said with a small blush on her face. "Now, where were we? Ooh, I play Blade Skater!"

Appearing next to Etolie Cyber an ice dancer dressed in purple with blades on her arms appeared. "Next I activate the Spell Card Polymerization to fuse Etolie Cyber and Blade Skater in order to summon Cyber Blader!"

The two monsters fuse together to create a monster that had dark blue hair and a red visor.

Cyber Blader ATK: 2100

"Now Cyber Blader attack Breaker with Whirlwind Rage!" Spinning into a pirouette Cyber Blader kicks Breaker destroying him.

Takeru: 2000

"Way to go Alexis." Mindy cheered.

"Let's see if pretty boy can stand up this one." Jasmine said.

"Pretty? Wow first time someone's said that. My turn." Takeru draws and looks at his hand. 'I don't have anything that can beat that monster and thanks to Cyber Blader's ability she can't be destroyed in battle if I have only one monster on the field…wait a minute.' Takeru thought seeing a plan. "I summon Rapid Fire Magician in defense mode!"

On his side of the field a magician with purple hair, a black cloak and two scepters in his hand appeared and took a kneeling position.

Rapid Fire Magician DEF: 1200

"Not very impressive Takeru." Seika said.

"Well who says I'm done. I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards and thanks to my Magician's special ability whenever I activate a normal spell he deals 400 points of damage!" When Takeru draws two cards his magician fires two magical blasts hitting Alexis.

Alexis: 1700

"I'm not going down without a fight. I place one card facedown and end my turn!" Takeru said.

Alexis draws a card and grins. "I equip my spell Fusion Weapon to Cyber Blader!" On her right arm a red trident forms on her hand raising her attack.

Cyber Blader: 3600

"Good thing your monster is in defense mode." Syrus said.

"Not for long I play the Spell card Stop Defense!" Syrus and Takeru's eyes widen as his Magician stood up.

Rapid Fire Magicain ATK: 1600

"Sorry boys looks like this duel is over." Seika said.

"Cyber Blader attack with Trident Spark!" Cyber Blader fires a blast destroying Rapid Fire.

"I activate my Trap Defense Half or Nothing! What it does is you get to choose Alexis either I take half the damage, or you skip the battle phase." Takeru explains.

"I choose half!" Alexis said as Takeru gets blasted.

Takeru: 1000

"You saved yourself this turn Takeru, but you better think fast." Alexis said.

"Cause once you lose you're both getting expelled." Mindy reminded them.

"We are?" Syrus asks scared.

"No we're not Syrus I promise." Takeru reassured him.

'You shouldn't make promises you can't deliver Takeru.' Alexis thought.

'I can't let Syrus down I need to draw the right card right now if I want to win.' Takeru thought as he drew a card and grins. "I summon Magician's Rod!"

On his side of the field magical scepter appeared.

Magician's Rod ATK: 1600

"Magician's Rod? Where's the Magician?" Alexis asks.

"Oh he'll be here shortly cause when my Magician's Rod is summoned I can add one Dark Magic Spell card to my hand and I choose my Dark Magical Circle which I'm activating right now!"

Once Takeru plays it a bright Magic Circle surrounds the field shocking everyone.

"With this card I look at the top 3 cards and if one is a Dark Magician I can add it to my hand." Takeru looks at the top 3 cards and grins. "And look who it!" Takeru said revealing the card.

The girls were surprised by this.

"Next I play the spells Double Summon and Monster Reborn! I bring back my Breaker and with Double Summon's effect I can sacrifice my Magician's Rod and Breaker to summon my Dark Magician!"

Grabbing the Rod Takeru's Dark Magician appeared and was ready to battle.

Dark Magician ATK: 2500

"Incredible." Jasmine said in awe.

"He brought out a powerful monster in just one turn…he's amazing." Mindy said.

"Hate to it to you but not even he's strong enough to beat my Cyber Blader." Alexis said.

"I know, but my Dark Circle has one more effect. You see when a Dark Magician monster is summoned to the field I can banish one card on your side of the field!" Takeru said shocking all of them.

Dark Magical Circle glows as a bright light engulfs Cyber Blader removing her from the game.

"And you want to know what else Alexis? I still have my attack, go Dark Magician!" Firing a dark blast Dark Magician hits Alexis.

Alexis: 0000

"Alexis?" Mindy said in shock.

"What just happened?" Jasmine asks.

'He changed the entire duel in one turn…just how many more surprises do you have Takeru?' Seika thought looking at him.

"Alright I won so we get to go free." Takeru said saying goodbye.

"Well a deal's a deal." Alexis said.

"I'm sorry about what happened, but I had an amazing duel Alexis you're really good. I hope we can all hang out sometime, you know but without the threat of expulsion on the line." Takeru said rubbing the back of his head.

"Absolutely and Takeru I'll be coming at you for a rematch." Alexis smiels.

"You're on." Takeru said before he and Syrus started rowing away.

'Even if I won I could never have turned them in this place is a lot more fun with these guys here.' Alexis thought.

Looking out at them with his head floating in the water Crowler groans.

"Great first my plan was failure now I have to deal with Takeru as well if I want to find a way to expel Jaden, but first…I need to find a way home." Crowler sighs as he goes back underwater.

* * *

As Takeru and Syrus make it back to dry land Syrus turns to Takeru.

"Hey, thanks for everything back there." Syrus said.

"Hey, we're friends and friends have each other's back." Takeru smiles before he remembers something. "Oh yeah, you might want to give this back to Jaden." Takeru said handing Syrus Jaden's PDA.

"I will." Syrus said running off back to the Slifer dorm.

Once he left Takeru gets a message. Taking out his PDA he sees he had two messages.

Opening the first one he sees it's from Seika. "Hey Takeru, that was amazing back there. Here's my number so we can talk I really hope it could be soon." She said.

The next one was from Mindy. "Hi Takeru, I'd thought I'd take you up on your offer. Call me some time cutie."

Once the message ends a huge blush appears on Takeru's face.

Seeing his face Dark Magician appears next to him with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you say a word." Takeru glares as he puts his PDA away and heads back to the Ra dorm.


	4. Test Time

**Chapter 4: Test Time**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you like the duels I have in this one. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was the day before first year exams and Takeru was sitting in Prof. Banner's class as he finished up his lecture.

"Alright class that's it for today. Now remember tomorrow you'll all take your promotional exams tomorrow morning. I will be in charge of the written exam. Like the entrance exam it will have a written exam and a duel exam do well in both and you might be given the opportunity to move up to the next dorm level." Prof. Satyr said.

"Or in my case stay at the top." Chazz said as his cronies laugh at his remark.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Princeton. I wish all of you good luck out there, class dismissed." Prof. Banner said.

Turning towards Chazz and his group Takeru glares.

"You know you're real pain you know that." Takeru said.

"Just like those beneath me always jealous of my skills." Chazz smirks.

"Yeah and cause of the size of your wallet. Unlike you I had to work hard to get into this school." Takeru said.

"That just means you have no real dueling talent." Torimaki chuckles.

"No Talent? I'm sorry when was the last time you picked up a Duel Disk cause from what I've seen all you do is hide behind Chazz and by the way if Jaden had one more minute he would have destroyed him." Takeru said.

"What?! Why you." Torimaki glares at him. "If these duels weren't by dorm I would give you the beating you deserve."

From the front door Dr. Crowler was seeing the two of them arguing and smirks at an idea.

"Must you always cause trouble with the wrong people?" Takeru looks to see Bastion walking over to him.

"Because the wrong people are always the ones who get on my nerves." Takeru said.

"You sound like Jaden when you talk like that." Bastion smirks.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Takeru chuckles as the two Ra's walked out of class.

"So, want to meet up and study for written test?" Bastion asks.

"Thanks, but I promised I'd study with Alexis today." Takeru said.

Bastion chuckles softly. "Alright have fun."

* * *

In the library Takeru was sitting with Alexis going over their textbooks.

"And there you go that's how you know which traps and spells beat which." Takeru explains.

"Wow that was impressive how you got them all." Alexis said.

"Thanks you know I was surprised when you asked to meet with me." Takeru said.

"Why not? You seem pretty smart when it comes to Duel Monsters. You could even make Obelisk if you do good enough." Alexis said.

"Wow that would be great and I could be the first decent Obelisk…I mean aside from you and your friends." Takeru said.

"Thank you for the compliment." Alexis giggles.

"You know Alexis I really enjoy hanging out with you." Takeru said.

"Me too." As they reached for their next textbook their hands touched the same one at the same time and they both blushed slightly.

"Uh we should probably get back to studying." Alexis said nervously.

"Sounds good." Takeru said as they both grab a book.

As they read Takeru and Alexis would steal glances at each other.

* * *

On the day of the exams a fleet of ships and air planes cruised through the ocean and these were the kind of vessels one would use for a war. "Well everyone it's been a long journey and it seems like everyone's been after us, but it's all about to pay off soon. We will arrive at our destination with our payload sad and intact. Full speed ahead, this is the moment we've all been waiting for, the moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards." The captain said as they approached the island.

That morning in the Slifer Red dorm Syrus was sitting in front of a portrait of the Egyptian God Card Slifer the Sky Dragon and was praying.

"Please, please, please let me pass this test. I don't want to be stuck in this red jacket forever not that there's nothing wrong with red, I mean it looks great on you Slifer, but I want to be a Ra Yellow." Syrus said when he hears a loud ringing. "SLIFER!" Syrus freaked out only to see it was the alarm clock ringing.

"Just the alarm clock and as usual Jaden sleeps through it." Syrus said walking over to wake him up. "Jaden wake up tests are today." Syrus said when Jaden knocks him away.

"Wrong! Because I played a trap!" Jaden yells in his sleep.

"Why can't he ever be dreaming in defense mode?" Syrus groans.

"Duh Syrus." He looks up to see a large boy with black hair and a big nose. He kinda resembled a Koala. This was Chumley Huffington their other roommate. "You shouldn't be waking him up at all. After our written test we have our field test, so we should let Jaden sleep get what I mean?"

"Chumley, I don't get anything you say." Syrus said.

"The field test pairs you up against your classmates in the same dorm and I don't want to duel the guy who beat Dr. Crowler. Get it? He sleeps in we do good." Chumley winks.

"Yeah I get it Chumley and I get why you were held back for three years." Syrus said turning back over to Jaden. "Jaden wake up already! I'll save you a seat!" Syrus said running out the door.

"Oh well time for plan B." Chumley said.

* * *

At the test room students were sitting down to take the written exam Takeru sat down in the Ra section next to Bastion while Alexis and Seika sat with Chazz and the Obelisks, and Syrus rushes in and sits in the Slifer section.

"Wait a minute where's Jaden?" Takeru asks.

Back at the Slifer dorm Jaden was rushing down the path.

"Man that Chumley sure can cook, a 5 course breakfast." Jaden said when he passed by a woman wearing a pink blouse, blue overalls, and glasses. She was having trouble pushing her van up the hill.

Jaden ran past her, but then comes to a stop. "Let's see to be a gentleman or be on time, well I'm never on time." Jaden said running back to the lady and starts pushing. "Never fear Jaden's here."

"Oh, thank you, you must be from the Auto club." She assumed.

"Don't let the red jacket fool you. I'm just your average good deed dude." Jaden said letting go of the van.

"Isn't that nice." She said, but without Jaden's help the van started going down until Jaden grabbed it.

"It would be nice if I pushed." Jaden said as they made their way up the hill.

"You're such a sweet boy. I'll remember this." She smiles grateful.

* * *

Back in the test room everyone was working on the written exams.

"You have 45 minutes left to finish your tests." Prof. Banner said to all the students.

"A field spell…counters a normal spell." Syrus said having fallen asleep.

"I didn't know this was an oral exam." Jaden said waking him up. "Or maybe you should've skipped the Slifer Séance."

"Hey Slacker, keep it down. Unlike you some of us are trying to pass." Chazz said.

"Hey I try to pass it just doesn't end up that way." Jaden said.

"Oh Jaden, why don't you come down here and get your exam." Prof. Banner said interrupting the argument.

"Be right there in a jiff." Jaden said heading down.

'He better be, we're 15 minutes into this. He'll be lucky if he can finish.' Alexis thought.

'Look at him, if only applied himself he'd be a great duelist.' Bastion thought.

'Good luck Jaden you'll need it.' Takeru thought.

* * *

At the end of the exam Banner cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Alright class, the written exam is over, now please walk do not run to get today's new rare cards."

"They're here?!"

"Oh dear." Banner said as a mob of students burst out of the classrooms and ran.

'People really want those new cards.' Takeru sweatdropped as he and Bastion went to wake up Jaden and Syrus.

"Come on you two wake up." Bastion said.

"Huh? Where is everyone?" Jaden asks.

"At the card shop hoping to use today's rare cards in the upcoming field test." Bastion said.

"What rare cards? Nobody told us." Syrus said.

"That's cause everyone wants the best ones for themselves." Takeru said.

"Wait why aren't you two going?" Syrus asks.

"Oh please, one errant card and the balance of my deck is thrown off." Bastion said.

"Well mine wouldn't." Syrus said.

"So let's go, there's nothing better than new cards." Jaden said as he and Syrus ran out.

At the card shack students were banging on the door so someone would let them in. Suddenly a group of armed guards come rushing in and form a line.

"Oh children." They look to see the officer walk in with a metal briefcase. "Looking for these?" He said as they burst into cheers as he enters the shack. "Then come and get them."

The doors open and the brief case was revealed only it was empty.

Everyone groans in disappointment.

"You know the rules, first come first serve." The counter girl said as she and a man in a long black coat and hand stood near the briefcase.

"And I was first so I took all of them." He said making everyone groan.

* * *

When Jaden and Syrus made it to the card shack it was like a ghost town.

"It can't be you don't think they—"

"Ran out of cards already!" Syrus and Jaden panicked as they ran to the counter.

"Excuse me Counter girl do you have cards left?" Jaden asks.

"Of course, we do just regular packs though. Here you go." She said sliding over a single pack.

"We said some not one." They both whined.

"I'm done for I flunked my written test and now I'll flunk my field test cause I can't upgrade my deck." Syrus whines.

"Then you take the pack." Jaden said.

"You mean you would give me the last pack? But what if you fail?" Syrus asks.

"I may flunk from time to time, but I never fail." Jaden said when the back door opens.

"Yoo hoo Auto Club." Jaden looks to see the lady he helped walk in.

"Whoa you work here too?" Jaden asks.

"I don't work here I own here. Pretty cool right?" She asks.

"That's totally amazing." Jaden said.

"How do you two know each other?" Syrus asks.

"Car trouble." Jaden said as she giggles.

"By the way I have something for you call it a thanks." She smiles.

* * *

In the hallway Torimaki and Raizou were explaining what happened with the rare cards.

"We couldn't get you a single one, sorry Chazz."

"You know what's sorry? You two, but it doesn't matter because no duelist can beat me no matter what cards they have." Chazz said.

"Unless that student is Jaden Yuki." The three of them turn to see the man from the card shop.

"That's him! That's the guy who took all the rare cards!" Torimaki points.

"What cards? Oh, you mean these cards?" He spread his jacket to reveal rows of cards.

"That's it who are you?" Chazz asks.

"What's a matter Chazz don't recognize me?" He takes off his hat to reveal it was Dr. Crowler.

"You looked better covered up." Chazz said causing Crowler to face fault.

"Well I know a way that will make us all look better and it starts by you being Jaden's opponent for his field test." Crowler said.

"But we're not in the same dorm they won't let." Chazz said.

"Oh you just leave that to me and as for you." Crowler turns to Torimaki. "I want you to duel Takeru Nensho. With his best friend beaten Jaden will be so distraught he'll lose and kicked out of the school!" Crowler said handing them both stacks of rare cards.

As the duels were about to start Takeru was making his way to the field when he saw Seika walking towards him.

"So how did your test go?" Takeru asks.

"Easy." She shrugged. "I hope you win it would be nice to see you in Obelisk."

"Oh man I wish I could." Takeru said when Seika leans in.

"Well if you do get in I'll give you prize." Seika whispers seductively causing Takeru to blush.

"Uh uh I gotta go." Takeru said entering the duel field.

Looking at him Seika couldn't help but smile. "I like this one."

* * *

Walking out to his field he saw Torimaki standing across from him.

"I don't remember you being a Ra." Takeru said.

"Special gift from Dr. Crowler. Finally, I get to shut your stupid mouth once and for all you Ra Reject." Torimaki said activating his duel disk.

Takeru sees this. 'Wait a minute why am I dueling an Obelisk I should be dueling someone in my dorm.' Takeru thought.

"What's a matter too scared to duel?" Torimaki taunts

"You know what I wouldn't mind finally putting a bully like you in your place." Takeru said turning on his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

Takeru: 4000

Torimaki: 4000

"I'll go first with my Blast Magician in defense mode!"

Blast Magician: 1400/ 1700

"And I'll place two cards facedown your move."

"You call that a move? Watch this." Torimaki draws a card and grins. "I summon Lord of Dragons!" From the light a man in an armor made of bones appeared.

Lord of Dragons ATK: 1200/ 1100

"And that's not all I play Flute of Summoning Dragon! Now I get to summon up to two dragons from my hand!" A bronze horn appears and the Lord of D. blows it. "Meet Spear Dragon and Hyozanryu!" Two dragons appeared the first was a blue dragon with a long nose and the other was a dragon that looked like it was made of diamonds.

Spear Dragon: 1900/ 0

Hyozanryu: 2100/ 2800

"Oh boy." Takeru mumbles.

"Spear Dragon attack his Magician with Cyclone Burst!" Spear Dragon fires a large gust of wind.

"I activate my trap Negate Attack!" Takeru stops the attack and ends the battle phase.

"Lucky break." Torimaki said.

"You call it luck I call it skill." Takeru drew. "I sacrifice Blast Magician to summon Chaos Command Magician!" A light surrounds Blast Magician as a blue skinned magician appeared.

Chaos Command Magician: 2400/ 1900

"Attack his Lord of D. with Chaos Blast!" He spins his staff and destroys Lord of D with ease.

Torimaki: 2800

Takeru: 4000

"My turn I sacrifice Spear Dragon to summon Luster Dragon #2!" From Spear Dragon a blue dragon with crystals on his body appeared.

Luster Dragon #2: 2400/1400

"Next I activate Dragon Treasure which gives my Dragon an extra 300 attack points." Torimaki said as his Luster Dragon glowed.

Luster Dragon #2: 2700

"Uh oh." Takeru's eyes widen.

"Attack destroy his magician!" Luster Dragon fires a breath attack destroying Chaos Command Magician.

Takeru: 3700

"Now Hyozanryu give this reject the beating he deserves!" Hyozanryu blasts Takeru knocking him backwards.

Torimaki: 2800

Takeru: 1600

"Had enough yet? Makes you think twice who you insult." Torimaki smirks.

"Please I'm far from finished. I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Next I play one card facedown." Takeru said

"Seriously? You think talk about pathetic. My turn." Torimaki draws.

"I activate my trap Call of the Haunted which let's me bring back my Chaos Command Magician. And since I activated a trap on your turn I can special summon the Magician of Dark Illusions!" Appearing next to Chaos Command Magician is a Magician covered in shadows.

Magician of Dark Illusions: 2100/ 2500

"And thanks to his special ability he's treated as Dark Magician which means I can use my Circle to remove your Luster Dragon from the game!" Takeru said as Luster Dragon disappears.

"That's it you're in for it now! I activate Dragon Gun Fire which deals 800 points of damage!" Hyozanryu shoots a fireball blasting Takeru.

Torimaki: 2800

Takeru: 800

"Next I'll switch my dragon to defense mode."

"My turn. Get ready cause I'm ending this now! I sacrifice Chaos Command Magician to summon Dark Magician Girl!" A bright light shines as the female dark Magician appears.

Dark Magician Girl: 2000/ 1700

"Seriously?! You have her too?!" Torimaki said in shock.

"That's right and with my Dark Magical Circle she can remove your last line of defense!" Takeru said as Hyozanryu is removed. "Now I switch my Magician of Dark Illusions to Attack mode."

"Now my Magicians attack him directly!" Both monsters combine their attacks and blast Torimaki making him fall to the ground.

Torimaki: 0000

Takeru: 800

Takeru smirks as his monster disappeared. "Tell me how did it feel losing to a Ra Reject?"

Torimaki pounds the ground in anger.

Up in the teacher's booth Crowler was enraged. 'Getting rid of that one is going to be a challenge.' He thought. 'Well let's hope Chazz keeps up his end of the deal.' Crowler headed down for Jaden's match.

Next to Crowler was Chancellor Sheppard who was looking at Takeru with interest. "Very impressive dueling and against an Obelisk. If his test scores are good enough."

As Takeru walks out of the arena and into the stands he saw Bastion with Alexis and Syrus.

"That was quite a show." Bastion said impressed.

"Thanks." Takeru smiles. "So what's the next match?" Takeru looks to the screen and is shocked.

"You mean I'm dueling an Obelisk and it's Chazz?" Jaden said in shock.

"That's right Jaden since you always talk a bug game I decided to pull some strings for you so you could get the challenge you deserve. So congratulations you'll be dueling one of the top ranked students in this academy, what an honor!" Crowler said pointing to Chazz. "I sure hope you were able to snag a few rare cards to get your deck up to snuff. What's wrong, aren't you going to thank me?"

"This is bad." Syrus said.

"They can pair a Ra with an Obelisk but a Slifer?" Seika said.

"This is clearly a trap. Crowler hopes to expel Jaden by having him duel a powerful opponent with nothing stacked in his favor. Only a fool would agree to this." Bastion said.

"I'll do it!" Jaden said surprising everyone.

"I knew he would say yes to this." Takeru sighs.

"Alright Chazz, get your game on, now we'll finish what we started in Obelisk Arena."

Crowler runs out of the way so the duel can start.

"Let's Duel!"

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"No excuses this time Chazz."

"Bring it Slifer Slacker!"

"Oh it is brought." Jaden draws and hears a noise. Looking down he saw he drew Winged Kuriboh. "Good to see you buddy. Alright Chazz you might remember this guy from our first duel. Elemental Hero Clayman!" Jaden said as he summoned the rock hero. "And he'd like to get reacquainted."

Clayman: 800/ 2000

"Don't think that overgrown pile of pebbles stands a chance against me or against this! Fresh off the presses, Magical Mallet!" Chazz said playing a spell.

"What's that?" Jaden asks.

"A redo I can take all the cards I don't want and put them back in my deck then I shuffle and draw the same amount of cards." Chazz said.

"Whoa a rare card on the first draw?" Syrus said

"And a very dangerous one. Now Chazz can pick which cards he wants and which he doesn't." Bastion said.

"I didn't get to the best part. You see Jaden, I got to shuffle Magical Mallet too, so if I draw it again which I just did I can play it again and that comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V-Tiger Jet sharpen your claws for attack mode!" Chazz said as a yellow mechanical tiger like fighter jet appeared.

V- Tiger Jet ATK: 1600/ 1800

"He has those cards." Takeru said surprised.

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the spell Frontline Base, it let's me summon a level 4 or below monster this turn and I have just the one, W- Wing Catapult!" A blue jet platform appeared.

W- Wing Catapult: 1300/ 1500

"Gentleman start your engines! Now merge!" Both monsters fly into the sky and merge together. "Alright the VW- Tiger Catapult!"

VW- Tiger Catapult: 2000/ 2100

"How did he get his hands on one of those monsters?" Takeru asks.

"But I'm not done yet cause he still has his special ability." Chazz smirks.

"That's not good." Jaden said.

"Give me a break is this turn gonna end sometime this century?" Syrus groans.

"By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard I can force one of your monsters into attack mode!" Chazz said as Clayman stood up. "So after this Heat Seeker Blitz from Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast!" The Tiger fires missiles destroying Clayman.

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 2800

"Hang in there Jaden!" Takeru said.

In the special viewing box Crowler was watching all of it with Chancellor Sheppard. "My goodness. Looks like Jaden can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as everyone thinks." Crowler said.

"And I'll end my turn with a facedown." Chazz said.

"Yeah go ahead and finish up because I'm just getting warmed up and here's a guy who really can warm things up, Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode!" Jaden said as the electric hero kneels in defense mode.

Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600/ 1400

"And I'll throw down a facedown." Jaden said ending his turn.

"Not much else he can do with all the rare cards Chazz has at his disposal." Bastion said.

"It's just not fair." Syrus said.

"Come on Jaden you got to have some tricks in that deck of yours." Takeru said.

'This is a total mismatch. How can Jaden duel when he has no idea what he's facing?' Alexis thought.

"Ready for round 2, Slifer Slime? Well X- Head Cannon is and thanks to Frontline Base, so is Z- Metal Tank!" Chazz said as a blue machine with two cannons and a yellow tank appeared.

X- Head Cannon: 1800/ 1500

Z- Metal Tank: 1500/ 1300

"X and Z? That can mean only one thing." Syrus said.

"I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted, and incase you slept through that class too it lets me bring back a monster from the graveyard and I choose…" A red metallic dragon appeared.

Y- Dragon Head: 1500/ 1600

"No way!" Takeru said.

"He has it!" Bastion confirmed.

"It's him!" Syrus gasps.

"That's right it's Y- Dragon Head! I discarded it with my Catapult's special ability. And next I'll combine them to create XYZ- Dragon Cannon!" Chazz said as his three monsters fused together.

XYZ- Dragon Cannon: 2800/ 2600

"Now Chazz has two monsters with over 2000 attack points." Bastion said.

"He plays this right he could end the duel here and now." Takeru realized.

"But wait Jaden there's more, well actually less. Sure they say two is better than one but I have to disagree especially when the one is the ultimate V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Chazz said as his two monsters merged to create a giant machine titan made up of all 5 monsters.

V to Z Dragon Catapult Cannon: 3000/ 2800

"Makes your Sparkman look like a spark plug, or at least it did." Chazz said as Sparkman disappeared.

"My Sparkman!" Jaden said as the audience gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry did I forget to mention my monster's special ability? He allows me to remove one card on your side of the field once per turn. And if you think that's impressive, wait until you see his attack, an attack that will strike your lifepoints directly." Chazz said.

"Not so fast Chazz, I have a trap, A Hero Emerges!" Jaden said revealing his facedown.

"Blast!" Crowler cried.

"A Hero what?"

"Emerges. You see now you have to pick a card from my hand and if it's a monster I get to play it. So take your pick Chazz." Jaden said.

"Yeah, yeah, I pick the far right."

Jaden looked at the card and grinned. "Sweet, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, I'll play her in defense mode." Jaden said as the female hero appeared.

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: 1200/ 800

"That's what you think Slifer Slacker, when Dragon Catapult Cannon attacks, I get to switch the position of one of your monsters and I choose attack mode." Chazz said as Burstinatrix stood up. "Which means not only does she get zapped, but your lifepoints too!" Chazz's Cannon blasts Burstinatrix destroying her with ease.

Chazz: 4000

Jaden: 1000

"Aw what's the matter Jaden, having some test anxiety? I knew scum like you didn't belong at this academy but don't worry it will all be over soon." Chazz taunted.

"No way Chazz, I still have a whole army of vicious monsters ready to tear you apart." Jaden draws a card and is surprised. "What do you think Winged Kuriboh?" Jaden asks as the card cooed in agreement. "If you say so. I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" Jaden said as the winged furball appeared.

Winged Kuriboh: 300/ 200

Immediately most of the female students squeal at how cute it was.

"And I'll throw down a facedown too. That's it." Jaden said.

"That's it? All he's done is play defense." Syrus asks.

"If you have a plan Jaden you better act fast." Takeru said.

"That's all huh? Good, because now I get to cook that Kuriboh and I like mine well done." Chazz smirked. "Dragon Catapult Cannon attack!" Once again a giant blast of energy is fired.

"Not so fast Chazz, but sending two cards to the graveyard I activate Transcendent Wings!"

"Where'd he get that card?!" Crowler said in shock.

Winged Kuriboh's wings suddenly grew and deflected the blast.

"It can't be!" Chazz said.

"Oh it be. Transcendent Wings has evolved Winged Kuriboh into a level 10 monster." Kuriboh now had what looked like a dragon armor around him. "And it gets better, by sacrificing him I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field and you take damage equal to your monster's attack points. Kuriboh show him how it's done!" Jaden said as Kuriboh deflects the blast destroying Chazz's Cannon and taking out a huge chunk of his lifepoints.

Chazz: 1000

Jaden: 1000

"Lucky punk." Chazz growls.

"Lucky? No, I just have a soft spot for old ladies, but not for you Chazz and that's too bad cause with only 1000 and my turn coming up all I need is the right card and you're toast. Here goes something." Jaden draws and smiles. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian!" As the feathery hero appeared everyone was shocked that Jaden was about to win. "Now attack!"

Avian charges in and slashes Chazz with his claws.

Chazz: 0000

Jaden: 1000

"Jaden did it!" Syrus cheers.

"Yeah!" Takeru cheers as he and Alexis hug for a second before realizing what they were doing and separate.

"Impossible, not with all the rare cards I gave Chazz." Crowler said.

"Rare cards? What do you mean Crowler?" Sheppard asks.

"Uh nothing I have some term papers to grade." Crowler said walking away.

"And that's game. Unless you want to duel again." Jaden said.

"Oh we will." Chazz growled.

Jaden!" Syrus calls out as he, Takeru and Bastion made their way over.

"That was well played Jaden. Not in the history of our academy has a Slifer dueled an Obelisk in these exams. You not only held your own, but you won. Your courage against overwhelming odds is inspiring. I hereby promote you to Ra Yellow, good job!" Sheppard said causing everyone to cheer.

"Ra Yellow? Great job Jaden!" Syrus said hugging him.

"I do what I can." Jaden smiles.

"Excellent work Jaden let me and Takeru be the first to welcome you to Ra Yellow." Bastion said as they shook hands.

* * *

After the exams Takeru was walking out when he ran into Chancellor Sheppard who was waiting for him with Dr. Crowler.

"Oh, Chancellor good to see you" Takeru said.

"And you Mr. Nensho I have some excellent news. With your written results and your win against Torimaki Dr. Crowler and I are here to offer you a promotion to Obelisk Blue." Sheppard smiles as Crowler walked over with a blue blazer.

"Wait seriously?" Takeru asks happy to hear it.

"Yes, yes congratulations. Come by later and your room will be all set up." Crowler said not really caring about this nor wanting this to happen.

"Wow thank you so much. I promise I won't let you down." Takeru said looking at it.

"We know you won't." Sheppard smiles as they walked away.

"Wow me an Obelisk." Takeru said in awe. "Wait til I tell Bastion and the others.

* * *

Back at the Slifer Red Dorm Syrus told Chumley about what happened and was feeling down.

"Hey Sy, if you're gonna mope around you might as well make me a grilled cheese." Chumley said.

"I just wish Jaden would have said goodbye at least." Syrus said sadly.

"Who's talking about saying goodbye?"

Both Slifers turn to see Jaden walking in.

"Jaden what are you doing here?" Syrus asks.

"I came to congratulate you on your field test and in case you forgot I live here!" Jaden said surprising him.

"Huh?!"

"Sure Ra Yellow has nice clean sheets, no cockroaches, and spiffy blazers, but without you it's just not home." Hearing this, tears ran down Syrus's face as he ran over and hugged Jaden. "Come on Syrus calm down you're getting my jacket wet!"

"I thought…I thought I'd lost you! Now I'm never letting you go!" Syrus sobbed.

"Chill out Syrus come on!" Jaden sweatdropped.

Up from his bed Chumley laughed at the whole thing.


	5. Shadow Games Return Part 1

**Chapter 5: Shadow Games Return Part 1**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I am so sorry about the wait. I got wrapped up in the other stories. I hope you like what I have and I will try to have the next chapter out sooner. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was late at night and on the far end of Duel Academy was the Abandoned Dorm a run-down building where nobody lived at least not anymore.

Walking to the front Alexis places a rose at the base of the gate where it said, 'Do not enter.'

"Be at peace brother, wherever you are." Alexis said.

* * *

The next day Takeru woke up in his new Obelisk Dorm room. Smiling he got up and stretched. "Man, this place is amazing."

Putting on his new blue blazer Takeru walks to the Obelisk Cafeteria to see it was like a 5-Star restaurant.

"Whoa, you got to be kidding me." Takeru said in awe.

"It's pretty impressive right?" Takeru turns to see Mindy standing behind him.

"Oh, Mindy good to see you." Takeru said nervously.

"You look good in blue." Mindy smiles.

"Thank you I have to say it's gonna take some getting used to." Takeru said looking around.

"Well you'll get used to it and if you ever want to hang out you have my number." She winks before walking away.

Takeru blushes slightly. 'Wow she sure is sweet…not to mention pretty.' Takeru thought.

* * *

During class Takeru sat up in his new seat in the Obelisk section.

"Wow Blue looks pretty good on you." Jaden said walking over.

"Thanks Jaden." Takeru smiles.

"Just don't let it go to your head like the other Obelisks." Jaden chuckles.

"Don't worry I won't." Takeru said.

"That's what I like to hear, hey we're telling Ghost stories tonight at the Slifer Red Dorm want to come over?" Jaden asks.

"Sounds like fun. I'll be there." Takeru said.

As class was about to start Seika walks in and sits next to him.

"Wow you really did it. I knew you had it in you." She smiles.

"Well I'm just glad my test grade was high enough." Takeru said.

"You remember how I promised you a reward if you did?" Seika asks making Takeru blush.

"Oh uh you really don't have to do anything." Takeru said nervously.

"Such a gentleman." Seika giggles when she gives him a small peck on the cheek causing him to turn bright red. "Congratulations."

Takeru shakes his head snapping himself out of it while Seika giggles.

'Not that I'm not liking this attention, but what's with all these hot girls interested in me?' Takeru thought as class started up.

* * *

That night after classes Takeru went to the Slifer Red dorm for the Ghost stories and it was Syrus's turn.

"I went out into the woods and underneath the full moon I see a path leading to a cavern that seems…abandoned. At the back of the cavern I see a mysterious lake. So I got to look very carefully and just under the right angle of light at the very bottom of the lake beyond my reflection I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I go to get it, but when I reach out for it…an arm shoots out of the water, grabs me and begins to pull me into the lake! AAAAHHH! Help me! Not the water! Not the water!" Syrus said actually pretending it was happening to him.

"Seriously water?" Takeru asks.

"Water's not so scary." Jaden said.

"Not even dirty swamp water?" Syrus asks as Takeru shook his head. "You're right only a chump would be afraid of a story like that." He said unaware that Chumley was in the far corner of the room.

"Still, good story." Jaden said picking up a 4-star monster Earthbound Spirit. "Mid-level scares for a mid-level card. Alright Takeru your turn."

Takeru reached for the deck and drew the level 5 Curse of Dragon. "Well I have a story, but I'm not sure if it'll work or not."

"Just give it a try." Jaden said urging him.

"Well this story starts with a Magician, he was amazing, everywhere he went he would put on shows and make everyone around him smile, but one day an accident happened. The Magician got involved with some bad people and used his magic to make people fear him and his duels were horrifying. If you lost the duel…you lost your life." Takeru said making Syrus and Chumley jump.

"Heh not bad Takeru." Jaden said.

"Uh does this twisted Magician actually exist?" Syrus asks in fear.

"N-No way Sy it's just a story." Chumley said.

'If only they knew.'

"Well my turn. I hope I get a high number." Jaden said but drew Sinister Serpent, a level one monster.

"Aww you lucked out. You hardly have to scare us at all with that low card." Syrus sighs.

"Well I think I may have a story that might do the trick. It's more of a memory. Back when I was a little kid I used to hear sounds, but I only heard them late at night. I thought I was dreaming, but then I heard them, they sounded like voices, bit not ones I recognized. I would go into the playroom to investigate, but when I did there was nothing at all…except my cards." Jaden said.

"And?"

"And that's the end of the story." Jaden said making Syrus and Chumley groan.

"Well you definitely nailed the level." Takeru said.

"Yeah, but the strange thing is lately I've been hearing those voices again." Jaden said.

'Hearing voices? Does he mean he can talk to cards too?' Takeru thought when they heard a laughter.

"I want to join in on the fright fest." Prof. Banner said startling everyone.

"You just did." Takeru said.

"We're kinda on the edge of our seats here." Jaden said.

"Or we were." Syrus said as Chumley was back to hiding in the corner. "But since you're here, why don't you draw a card the tougher it is the scarier the story has to be."

"Well that sounds easy enough." Banner said drawing a card revealing it to be Five Headed Dragon a level 12 monster.

"Oh boy." Takeru said.

"A level 12 monster." Jaden said in awe.

"I think I'm going to go to be now." Syrus said.

"But don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm?" Banner asks.

"Abandoned dorm?" Jaden, Syrus, and Takeru ask.

"No one knows about it, but there was a special dorm at the edge of the forest. It was shut down after several students mysteriously went missing." Banner said.

"What happened to them?" Syrus asks.

"No one knows for sure, but they say it has something to do with the Shadow Games." Banner said.

"Shadow Games?" Takeru asks.

"Thanks, you can stop now." Chumley begged.

"You see children, Shadow Games are duels that are played with mystical objects." Banner explains.

"Millennium Items, right? Those are just stories." Jaden said.

"But I believe all stories have a bit of truth in them." Banner said when Pharaoh lets out a yawn. "Well I think that's my cue to get back to my room, good night."

As Banner walked out of the room Syrus pauses to think. "You know that might be the building I saw at the edge of the forest."

"Perfect, then you can lead us there tomorrow night." Jaden said surprising everyone.

"What do you mean tomorrow?" Syrus ask.

"What do you mean us?" Chumley and Takeru added.

"It'll be fun." Jaden laughs.

Outside the dorm Dr. Crowler heard the entire thing. "This is the opportunity I've been waiting for. I think it's time the Shadow Games made a comeback, Millennium Items and all." He said walking away to find the perfect person to enlist.

* * *

In a dark alley in Domino City a duel was about to wrap up with one of the participants looked horrified. "Okay, you win, just take whatever you want and go!"

"What I want. Is your soul!" A metal masked man in a black trench coat said holding up a gold colored upside down pyramid with a single eye at the center.

"Please show some mercy! Let me go!" The loser said as a bright gold light engulfed him.

When the light went away the opponent was on the ground. "Rest in peace; in the shadows. "As he was about to examine his opponent his phone rang. "Speak." The person on the phone spoke some details. "Duel Academy, tomorrow night…I'll be there." He hung up.

* * *

The next day during class Jaden and Syrus were sound asleep while Takeru was writing notes on Banner's lecture. Unaware that Crowler was peeking in on them.

'This will be the last time you sleep in on a class, Slifer Slacker! But you'll have your real lesson…on the Shadow Games!' Crowler thought.

* * *

Later that night Crowler stood alone at the docks next to the lighthouse, waiting. Turning to the side he sees the man in black walking over.

"So you're the one they call the Shadow Duelist?" Crowler asks.

"My opponents call me many things, but most of them are hard to discern through their shrieks of horror. What's the job?" He asks as a fog appeared around them.

"I want you to frighten someone so intensely he'll leave this island and never come back. Are you up to the challenge?" Crowler asks.

"Of course I am. I never turn my back on a challenge." He said.

"Uh yes well, who do I make the check out to?" Crowler asks.

"Titan. And I will make sire this someone faces the terror of the Shadow Realm." Titan said disappearing along with the fog.

* * *

In another part of the island Jaden, Takeru, Syrus and Chumley were traveling through the forest to the abandoned dorm.

"You know we could think of this as being lost, or you could think of it as us finding a few places where it's not." Jaden said.

"Why did I say yes to this?" Takeru groans.

"Well it could be worse. Well worse for Syrus anyway." Chumley said.

"Like how?" Takeru asks.

"We could find a large puddle of dirty swamp water." Chumley taunted.

"Shut up Chumley, you're the one who refused to take a bath last night because you were scared of the bath water!" Syrus glared.

"Well maybe if you cleaned it it wouldn't look so swampish." Chumley said.

"Maybe if you grew up and decided to take showers." Syrus said.

"I am so glad I never went to Slifer." Takeru sighs.

"Hey guys…check it out." Jaden aims his flashlight ahead to see a rose lying on the ground in front of a wall.

"Check out what's behind it." Syrus points.

"The old dorm."

"And probably lots of ghosts too." Chumley said frightened.

"Relax guys there's no one here." Jaden said when they heard a branch snap.

"What was that?!"

Takeru turns his flashlight to the noise and sees Alexis nearby. "Calm down everyone it's just Alexis." Takeru said.

"Alexis? What are you doing here?" Syrus asks.

"That's funny I was about to ask you the same question." Alexis said.

"Well we heard about the abandoned dorm and wanted to check it out." Jaden said.

"Well you shouldn't have; don't you know that kids have gone missing around here?" Alexis said.

"Aw come on it's just a myth." Jaden said.

"No, it's not. Believe me I know; why else would the Acadmey close this place down? If they find you here, you'll be expelled." Alexis warns.

"Ok so why are you here?" Jaden asks.

"I have my reasons that's why!" Alexis snaps.

"Whoa Alexis take it easy." Takeru said.

"Look it's just that…"

"Just that what?" Syrus asks.

"One of the students that disappeared was my brother." She finished.

Takeru and Jaden look to the ground. 'That explains the rose.' They both thought.

As Alexis walked away they both looked to the dorm.

"If her brother really did disappear then the rumors about this place are true." Takeru said.

"I say we go back Jaden." Syrus said.

"Well I say we go in." Jaden said shocking him.

"What?!" Syrus said as Jaden, Chumley and Takeru headed to the door.

"See you later. Don't disappear on us." Jaden said.

"Oh wait up!" Syrus said running after them.

From a nearby tree Alexis was watching them. 'I hope Takeru knows what he's doing.' She thought when a shadow came in and snatched her.

"Aaaah!" Alexis screamed.

* * *

Inside the dorm the 4 boys were checking out the inside of the dorm and it was just as bad as the outside.

"Ya know this place is sweet. I mean some fresh pain, a couple of boxes, maybe a throw rug and we could so totally move in here." Jaden smiles.

"Are you kidding? This is place is worse than the Slifer dorm! I mean look at all this stuff." Syrus said pointing his flashlight to stone carvings of the 7 Millennium Items.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the Shadow Games Banner told us about?" Chumley asks.

Takeru and Jaden walk up and examine the carvings.

"Takeru these look like the 7 Millennium items." Jaden said when Taker moves his flashlight to a wall where a picture of a boy was.

"And there's someone I've never seen before." Takeru said.

In another part of the dorm Alexis woke up in a coffin with her wrists tied together.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"Dangling on a hook, just waiting for your friends to fall into my trap." A Sinister voice said.

"Takeru." Alexis said when she saw a golden eye flash int front of her causing her to scream.

* * *

From their area in the dorm the boys heard it.

"What was that?" Syrus asks.

"That sounded like Alexis!" Jaden said as they ran down the hallway the scream came from. As they reched the bottom of the staircase Jaden bends down and picks something off the floor.

"This is one of Alexis' cards." Jaden said showing them Etolie Cyber.

"Well there's only one place she could've gone." Chumley said pointing down a darky hallway.

"Then that's where we're going." Takeru said

As the four of them enter a round room they find Alexis laying motionless in a coffin.

"Alexis." Takeru said when he heard a laughter.

"She can't hear you she's far away, locked in the Shadow Realm."

"Who's there?" Jaden asks as Titan rises from the fog.

"If you wish to save her you must first beat me in a Shadow Duel." Titan said.

"He's not looking at me is he?" Chumley asks.

Takeru steps forward and pulls out his duel disk. "I got this clown guys."

"You got this easy Takeru, there's no such thing as Shadow Games." Jaden said.

"My foes didn't believe in the Shadow Games either, but they were convinced right before they were sent away to the Shadow Realm!" Titan said.

"I bet he's behind the disappearances." Jaden said as Takeru stepped forward.

"Let's Duel." Takeru said.

"I think you mean Shadow Duel." Titan said activating his duel disk.

"Hang on Alexis I'm coming." Takeru said activating his duel disk.

Takeru: 4000

Titan: 4000

"Prepare yourself fool, to enter the shadows. I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode!" Titan said summoning a bone covered creature in robes.

Infernalqueen: 900/1500

"An Archfiend deck?" Takeru said.

"Yes, and now that this card's out each and every monster that has Archfiend in its name gains 1000 ATK points!" Titan said as a purple fog increased his monsters attack points.

Infernalqueen: 1900

"You got this Takeru to keep his monster on the field he has to pay life points every standby phase." Jaden said.

"Hehehe no I don't. Not after I play this spell card Pandemonium!" Titan inserts a card causing a bright light to shine across the field blinding everyone. When they open their eyes they see bones of various monsters everywhere and a lava pool in the middle.

"And I thought this place was spooky before." Takeru said.

"And it doesn't just change the scenery, it changes the rules. Now, I don't have to pay life points in order to keep my archfiend on the field. Also, if they're destroyed I can add another one right into my hand." Titan smirks.

'Great now this duel just got harder.' Takeru thought while Syrus and Chumley shivered in fear.

"I know what you're thinking, foolish boy. Your friend's fate is all but sealed." Titan said as the coffin holding Alexis is closed and disappears into the ground.

"Alexis!" Takeru gasps.

"That's not fair!" Chumley said.

"Give her back!" Jaden said.

"What have you done to her?" Syrus asks.

"The same thing I am going to do to all of you if you continue to pester and annoy me!" Titan scowled.

"Hey leave them alone! First you have to deal with me." Takeru drew. "I summon Defender the Magical Knight in defense mode!" The magician with the large shield appears and raises it in a defensive stance.

Defender: 1600/ 2000

"And I'll place one card facedown."

"Too bad you won't have a chance to use it. I summon Terrorking Archfiend in attack mode!" Next to Infernalqueen a large red Archfiend with a red crown on his head appeared.

Terrorking: 2000/1500

"Now you have two Archfiends to deal with and thanks to Infernalqueen's effect, Terrorking attack points increase by 1000 making him more fiendish than before." More purple energy surrounds Terrorking.

Terrorking: 3000/ 1500

"3000 points?!" Takeru said not believing how powerful it had gotten.

"That's right and now I'm going to use them. Terrorking attack Defender! Locus Storm Barrage!"

Terrorking's chest opens and a swarm of locusts flew out heading straight to defender.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap Magic Arm Shield! This changes your target to your Infernalqueen and with her gone so is your attack point boost!" Defender's shield changes shape and it extends towards Infernalqueen.

"You really think you can bait me into a trap? Look around you and tell me who's trapped." Titan chuckles.

"What do you mean?" Jaden asks.

"I mean your trap won't work on Terrorking. It simply activates his special ability, an ability that will determine your monster's fate by chance." He explained as 6 different colored balls rose from the lava pool. "You see when he's targeted by an opponent's effect Terrorking's ability gives me a gambling chance. A number between 1 and 6 is chosen at random and if it happens to be a 2 or 5 the trap is destroyed and my attack continues." Titan said as a flame moved from ball to ball.

"It's okay the odds are way in Takeru's favor." Chumley said in hope.

"You flunked math Chumley." Syrus reminded him.

"Nuh huh I got a 54." Chumley said.

"That's still a fail." Jaden said.

The flame slowed down until it stopped on 2 causing Titan to grin.

"It seems your shield is broken." Titan said as Magic Arm shield was destroyed. "Locust storm barrage!"

"I activate Defender's ability! By removing a spell counter he avoids being destroyed in battle this turn!" Takeru said as Defender blocks the attack.

"But your life points aren't safe." Titan said as the locusts attacked Takeru.

Titan: 4000

Takeru: 3000

"Quick thinking back there." Jaden said.

"Yeah with Defender still on the field his life points are safe." Chumley said.

"I don't think so." Titan said.

Takeru raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"Now the Shadow Game has truly begun! Don't your life point seem so utterly significant with your life on the line?" Titan laughs as he holds up his pendant and a bright light engulfs Takeru.

When he opens his eyes he looks to see shadows covering his body.

"What the heck?!" Takeru said in shock.

"It's the way of the shadows fool! Transcending the game and attacking your body!" Titan said.

Takeru growls as the shadows engulf the area around him and all his friends. "My turn! I activate Magical Dimension which allows me to sacrifice one magician on my side of the field for a higher level one. I sacrifice Defender for my Magician of Dark Illusion!"

Defender goes into a coffin and when it opens a Magician covered in shaodws appears.

"And that's not all my cards other effect lets me destroy one of your monsters. Say goodbye to your Terrorking!" Takeru said as a magical blast headed right for Terrorking.

Titan grins as the blast gets closer.

"This can't be good." Jaden said.

"I activate Terrorking's effect once again. Spin Roulette." Titan said as the flame moved around the balls once again.

"Oh no it can't land on a 2 or a 5 again." Syrus said.

"Fingers crossed guys." Jaden said.

Unfortunately, the flame stopped on a 5.

"Looks like I win again. I guess faith isn't on your side half the time. And now you will pay the price!" Titan laughs as the magical blast flies back and destroys Takeru's Magician.

"This is not my day." Takeru said.

"Takeru, hang in there." Syrus said.

'This is so not lishous. No matter what Takeru this shadow guy and his Archfiend Roulette destroys everything he does and this dark fog isn't exactly helping either. I mean all he wanted to do was save Alexis, but now he might not even be able to save himself.' Chumley thought.

"And without anymore monsters, you're next!" Titan said laughing evilly.

 **To be continued...**


	6. Shadow Games Return Part 2

**Chapter 6: Shadow Games Return Part 2**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I think you'll like what I have planned. I want to thank all the people who have faved and followed this story. Thank you for all your support. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In the hidden room in the abandoned dorm Takeru was staring down Infernalqueen and Terrorking Archfiend and the Pandemonium field spell with zero monsters on his side of the field. Watching him from the sidelines were Jaden, Syrus and Chumley.

Titan: 4000

Takeru: 3000

"Your destiny is set, boy! Soon my Archfiend deck will finish your monsters and my Millennium item will finish off your soul." Titan gloated holding it up.

"This duel isn't over yet. A Magician always has a few tricks up his sleeve. I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I play two cards facedown." Takeru said as two cards appeared on his side of the field.

"Too bad you won't be around to use them. Allow me to show you a real card." Titan said drawing a card. "Terrorking, Locust Storm Barrage!"

Terrorking opens his chest and a swarm of locusts fly towards Takeru.

"I guess it's true when you get old the mind is the first to go because you didn't even think about my facedown cards. I activate my trap card Mirror Force! Say goodbye to all your monsters in attack mode!" Takeru said revealing his facedown.

"Now that's a trick!" Jaden smiles.

"Totally lishious! If Takeru keeps this up we'll be out of here in no time and with Alexis." Chumley smiles.

Titan watched as both Terrorking and Infernalqueen were destroyed by his trap. "How dare you!"

"Oh, please you totally had that coming." Takeru said.

"Well now you have this coming!" Titan took a card from his hand. "I activate the effect of Desrook Archfiend! By sending it to the graveyard I can resurrect Terrorking back to the field." Titan inserts the card into his graveyard and onto the field Terroking appears.

Terrorking: 2000/1500

"I'm really starting to hate that card." Takeru said.

"Now thanks to the effect of Pandemonium. It allows me to add a new Archfiend to my hand as long as it's power is less than my Terrorking, but he has more than enough power. Now let's try this again, Locust Storm Barrage!"

"Ah geez will this storm ever let up?" Chumley asks.

"Oh man this is going to hurt." Syrus said as the locusts attack Takeru.

Titan: 4000

Takeru: 1000

"Takeru are you okay?" Jaden asks as the Shadow Game took its toll on him.

"As long as I can stand I got this." Takeru said.

"Is that so?" Titan pulls out his Millennium Item. "Well I hate to tell you this, but you won't be standing for much longer. In fact, you won't be moving much of your body at all." Titan's Millennium Item glowed as shadows covered Takeru's legs, arms and most of his body.

"Man I can barely move. I gotta make this turn count." Takeru drew his next card and grinned. "I remove Defender and my Magician of Dark Illusions from the game in order to summon Chaos Sorcerer!"

Chaos Sorcerer: 2300/2000

On Takeru's field a magician covered in dark clothing appears with a black orb forming in his hands.

"Now here comes the pain. Attack with Darkness Surge!"

Chaos Sorcerer blasts Terrorking with a ball of Darkness destroying it.

Titan: 3800

Takeru: 1000

Jaden, Syrus and Chumley looked to see Titan's right arm and leg were dissolving away.

"He's disappearing too!" Syrus said.

"Think that could work on my waistline?" Chumley asks.

"It doesn't matter at all! I have another Desrook Archfiend in my hand and I'll send it to the graveyard to bring back my Terrorking! There is no escaping him, boy." Titan said as Terrorking appeared back on the field for the 3rd time.

Terrorking: 2000/1500

"That guy is really overstaying his welcome." Jaden said.

"I'll say, I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in defense mode and I place one card facedown."

On Takeru's field a magician in red with a sword and shield appeared.

Breaker: 1900/1000

"Now bring it on! Give me your worst!" Takeru taunts.

Titan drew his next card. "Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it. I sacrifice my Terrorking to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

In Terrorking's place an Archfiend that resembled the Summoned Skull monster appeared.

Skull Archfiend of Lightning: 2500/1200

"You wanted my worst? Well you got it and every last super charged bolt of it!" Titan roared as Skull Archfiend blasted Chaos Sorcerer with a lightning bolt destroying him.

Titan: 3800

Takeru: 800

Takeru winced as he stood up his ground taking the attack.

Titan's Millennium Item glows again. "Look into my Millennium Item and feel yourself drifting further into the shadows!" Titan said as Takeru struggled to keep his vision. "That's it boy. Your life points are all but gone and soon you will be nothing more than a soulless hollow shell. Feel yourself drifting away boy…feel yourself."

Takeru drops to his knees as everything around him became a blur. 'I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry Alexis.' Takeru thought as the shadows surrounded him.

Suddenly a ball of light forms around Takeru and the spirit of his Dark Magician appeared in front of him.

Takeru looks up in surprise. "Dark Magician? What are you doing here?"

Dark Magician takes his staff and points it to Takeru's head as a bright light forms.

There he saw a memory of a little kid version of him and an older man with black hair and tan skin.

"Remember Takeru the trick to magic is to misdirect the audience into thinking what you want them to think." His dad said.

"Wow Dad, how are you so good at magic?" Takeru asks.

"Lots of experience, after all it's how I met your mother. Just remember anyone can put on a show, but what takes real skill is seeing through the illusion." His dad said ending the memory.

'That's it! He's not a shadow duelist he's a fake!' Takeru thought as he stood up. "I've got your Shadow Game scam figured out!"

"Shadow Game scam?" Chumley asks.

"What does he mean?" Syrus asks.

Jaden was speechless as he saw the Dark Magician spirit next to Takeru. 'Whoa Takeru has a spirit of his own…just like me.' Jaden thought thinking about Winged Kuriboh.

'What's going on? Why isn't he trembling?" Titan thought as Takeru drew.

"First I activate Breaker's special effect! By dropping his attack by 300 I can destroy one spell or trap on the field! Say goodbye to Pandemonium!" Breaker charged with his sword and swings it creating a blade of magic destroying the field spell.

Gritting his teeth Titan held up his Millennium Item. "So what? You haven't destroyed this!"

"Be careful what you wish for!" Takeru picks up a stone and throws it hitting the Millennium item right in the center making it shatter into pieces.

"What…What did you do?!" Titan cried as Takeru's body returned to normal along with Titan.

"Alright Takeru, you got your body back!" Syrus shouted happily.  
"I never lost it, this whole Shadow Game was just a sad magic act to fool me. It's all smoke and mirrors to make me think I was losing my soul." Takeru said.

"Man what a sham, this guy must be some out of work carny." Jaden said.

"Shut up! I could get my job back anytime I want and in case you forgot I still have the girl." Titan said.

"Oh drop the magic act, you didn't take Alexis' soul at all, so giver back." Takeru ordered.

"Yeah along with all the other kids you snatched!" Jaden adds.

"Other kids? I don't know what you're talking about and because of that Carny comment you can find your friend by yourself!" Titan threw a smoke bomb to the ground and made a run for it.

"Hey get back here!" Takeru said running through the smoke after him.

As Takeru chased after him dozens of beams of light appeared from all direction and merged together in the middle of the floor creating a huge golden eye.

"Uh what trick is this?" Jaden asks.

"I didn't do this." Titan said when all of a sudden a wind picked up and swirled around the room like a tornado covering the two of them in smoke.

When the smoke covered the both of them the smoke was replaced with a sphere of darkness.

"Takeru!" Jaden said running over.

"No Jaden!" Chumley said stopping him. "We might get trapped in their ourselves!"

"But what about Takeru?" Jaden asks.

"Let's find Alexis and then see what we can do." Syrus said.

* * *

Inside the Shadow Dome Takeru and Titan were seeing darkness everywhere.

"What is this place?! Where am I?" Titan panics.

"What is going on?" Takeru asks when suddenly they heard a shriek.

Looking over they saw a mass of blob like creatures heading towards them.

As the blobs attacked Titan screamed as the blob creatures started to cover every inch of his body. "Help me! Get these things off of me!" Titan yells when one muffles his scream.

Takeru was about to go help when he sees his own group of blobs heading towards him. Freaking out Takeru tries to run away bit couldn't.

As they here were about to attack a light shoots out of Takeru's deck and the Dark Magician appears in front of the blobs.

"Back away." Dark Magician said blasting them away with Dark Magic attack.

"Alright if you're here then this really isn't a hallucination." Takeru said seeing what was happening.

"Takeru…"

Takeru looks over when he heard his name and saw Titan no longer covered in blobs, but something was different. His voice was more sinister and his eyes were glowing red behind his mask.

"The shadows long for a soul and only one will survive." Titan raised his duel disk and the army of blobs formed a circle around them making sure the duel continued. "The duel will continue here in the Shadow Realm, Takeru and you will lose your soul!" He said as Skull Archfiend of Lightning and Breaker appeared.

Titan: 3800

Takeru: 800

"Not happening. I play a monster facedown in defense mode." Takeru said as a card appeared.

"Very well…my turn." Titan said drawing a card.

"By the way since you don't have Pandemonium on the field anymore you have to pay 500 points to keep your Archfiend on the field." Takeru said.

Titan: 3300

Takeru: 800

"500 points is nothing compared to a soul. Skull Archfiend of Lightning, attack!" Titan ordered as Skull Archfiend destroyed Breaker blowing him to bits.

"I place one cared facedown and I summon Desrook Archfiend in Attack Mode to end my turn." A new Archfiend appeared made of bone and red flash and looked like a rook piece.

Desrook Archfriend: 1100/1900

Dark Magician looks to Takeru who nodded. "Don't worry I've got a plan. You see he left my facedown monster alone, that was his mistake. I flip summon Magician's Valkyria!" On Takeru's field a female Magician in orange hair appeared.

Magician's Valkyria: 1600/ 1800

"And next I summon another Magician's Valkyria onto the field. With both of these out you can't attack me at all!" Takeru said as a second magician appeared.

Titan growled seeing that he could no longer attack.

"Valyria number 1 attack Desrook Archfiend with Mystic Scepter Blast!" Valkyria spins her staff and blasts Desrook destroying it.

Titan: 2800

Takeru: 800

"Coward! Your Magician's may save you from my attacks, but they won't save you from this!" Titan pressed a button and a trap revealed itself. "The trap card Battle Scarred. "Now the 500 points needed to keep my Archfiend on the field affects you as well, for as long as he stays on the field!"

Titan: 2300

Takeru: 300

As Dark Magician kept the blobs at bay Takeru had a look of panic on his face.

"It's useless boy you have no cards in your hand two weak monsters. However since I can't attack you I'll end my turn with this." Titan gloats.

'Not quite I still have one facedown but if this gonna work I need to draw the right card here and now. Here goes.' Takeru drew his card. "I activate Return from a Different Dimention!" Takeru reveals his facedowns. "By paying half my lifepoints I can summon all monsters I removed from the game!

Titan: 2300

Takeru: 150

"So say hello to Defender and Magician of Dark Illusions!" Takeru said as both Magicians appeared.

Defender: 1600/ 2000

Magician of Dark Illusions: 2100/ 2500

"Big deal no matter how many Magicians you have it won't matter if they're not strong enough to defeat me." Titan said.

"No but thanks to this last card I drew they will be! I activate the spell United We Stand! This card gives one monster 800 and defense points for every monster on my field and I have 4!" Takeru said as the energy from all his Magicians went to the Magician of Dark Illusions.

Magician of Dark Illusions: 5300/ 5700

"What?! Impossible!" Titan stared in shock.

"Now let's end this Magicain of Dark Illusions attack Skull Archfiend of Lightning with Illusionary Shockwave!"

Takeru's Magicain spins his staff and fires a blast of darkness destroying Titan's monster and creating a big explosion.

Titan: 0

Takeru: 300

"NOO!" Titan screamed as the horde of blobs attacked him. "Help me! Get them off me! Tell my kids…I love them!" Titan said as disappeared under the blobs.

Takeru cringed at the sight when Dark Magician opened a way out of the Shadow Realm. "Thanks buddy, let's get outta here." Takeru said running as fast as he could.

* * *

Outside the dome Jaden, Syrus and Chumley were with an unconscious Alexis.

"Hey guys look!" Chumley points to a little cut and from it Takeru dived out.

"Takeru!" Syrus cheered.

"I knew you could do it!" Jaden smiles.

"What happened in there?" Syrus asks.

Before Takeru could say anything the dark orb that held Takeru and Titan imploded in particles.

"Whoa." Takeru said when Jaden stood up and clapped.

"Wow talk about a magic trick that was amazing." Jaden said.

"Magic Trick?" Syrus asks.

"Yeah it's like Takeru said, it was all mirrors and fog machines." Jaden said.

Takeru looks over to the sleeping Alexis and picks her up Bridal style.

"Come on guys let's get outta here." Takeru said as they all got up and followed him.

* * *

Later on, Crolwer walked through the hallway of the Abandoned dorm. "Little Jaden must be paralyzed with fear by now. Oh, Titan where are you my friend? I'd like to hear every detail about what…" Crowler noticed a card on the ground and picked it up.

It was Pandemonium. "Titan would never leave this behind unless…he lost! Jaden Yuki and his friends have outwitted me again! But this is not over yet, not by a long shot!"

Crowler storms out in a huff.

* * *

When Alexis awoke, she found herself in the forest with Jaden, Takeru, Syrus and Chumley. "Where am I?" She asks.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Jaden said.

"What are you doing here?" Alexis asks.

"Hey, what kind of thanks is that? Jaden asks. "We're here because Takeru had to fight a bad guy, win the duel and save the damsel in distress."

"Oh yeah, that strange man snatched me, but how did you know I was in trouble?" She asks.

"We found this." Jaden hands her Etolie Cyber card.

"And we also found this." Takeru shows Alexis the photo they found earlier causing her eyes to widen.

"It's…my brother. This is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time." Alexis said.

"Well we brought to let you know we wanna help you find your brother." Takeru said.

"Besides we can't have you locked in anymore tombs." Jaden smirks.

"You were really worried about me, weren't you?" Alexis asks.

"Of course, I was I didn't want anything bad to happen to you." Takeru said causing Alexis to blush.

Behind them the sun started to come up.

"Looks like we better bail before anyone sees us! Takeru can you take Alexis back?" Jaden asks.

"Uh sure." Takeru said as the Slifers ran off.

"Hey Takeru, I really want to thank you for what you did back there and that was really sweet what you said." Alexis said.

"Well uh would mind if I walked you back to your dorm?" Takeru offers.

"I'd like that." Alexis smiles.

As she walked towards him her foot gets caught in a tree root and she falls forward crashing into Takeru.

Takeru's eyes widen as he sees his lips touching Alexis' leaving both of them speechless.

"Uh." Takeru said blushing

"Takeru can you do me one small favor?" Alexis as bright red as him. "Can you move your hands?"

Takeru's eyes widen as he sees his hands were squeezing her rear.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I did not do that on purpose." Takeru panics.

"No no it was an accident." Alexis said getting up.

For a few minutes there was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"So uh dorms?" Takeru points.

"Sure." Alexis nods.

The two of them walk back to the Obelisk dorms in silence, but on the inside new feelings for the other rose from that simple accident.


	7. Duel and Unusual Punishment

**Chapter 7: Duel and Unusual Punishment**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I am so sorry about the wait and I am happy to see how much everyone is enjoying this story. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Early in the morning the sun wasn't up even up, but someone was: Zane Trusedale, the highest-ranking student at Duel Academy.

He was standing alone near the lighthouse, just staring at the sea.

"Zane?" A female voice calls out. Looking over he sees Alexis walking over. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing just felt like being alone." He said as Alexis stood next to him.

"You know, with your little brother here I thought you'd be less alone, not more." Alexis said.

"Well that's because he doesn't belong here." Zane stated.

* * *

It was early in the morning when a truck filled with soldiers pulled up to the Slifer Red dorm. As they marched up the stairs Prof. Banner came out of his room.

"Who's playing war at this time of day?" Looking up he gasps in shock. "Oh no it's the Disciplinary Action Squad! They only show up when a student is in serious trouble and they're heading right for Jaden's room!"

In Jaden's room he, Syrus and Chumley were sound asleep when they heard a forceful knock.

"Open up! Open this door or we'll break it down!" A female voice said waking Jaden up.

"Oh really, you and what army?" Jaden asks.

"The Disciplinary Action Squad Army!"

Jaden opens the door to see the people in dark uniforms outside his door.

"You must be Jaden Yuki and that must be Syrus." She said looking over to his roommate.

"Uh yeah, mind telling us why you're here?" Jaden asks.

"You two are under campus arrest!" She said surprising them.

"Arrest? What we do?" Jaden asks.

"That will be made perfectly clear at the interrogation for you three." She informed them.

"Wait three?" Jaden asks.

The guards moves to see they Takeru with them.

"Takeru?" Jaden and Syrus gasps.

"Hey guys." Takeru said trying to make the situation not seem as bad as it was.

"Both of you get dressed."

* * *

Soon the two Slifers and Obelisk found them selves in a large, circular room with multiple large screens, on them was Dr. Crowler, Chancellor Sheppard, the head of the Disciplinary committee, and multiple staff members.

"Suspension?!" The three of them said at the same time.

"That's what I suggest. You three have trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm, we have received an anonymous letter from a faculty member which confirms it. You three must be punished to make an example for all students." The Disciplinary head said.

"But what kind of an example are we setting, that we are a bunch of cold-hearted tyrants? I say we arrange something more sporting." Dr. Crowler suggests.

"What do you mean by sporting?" Jaden asks.

"Well Jaden…how about you and Syrus compete together in a tag duel. Win and you're cleared, lose and you both are expelled." Dr. Crowler said.

"A tag duel? That sounds sweet." Jaden smiles at the idea.

"But Jaden if we lose we're expelled." Syrus said not as on board as Jaden.

"As for you Mr. Nensho you will be in a single duel with the same regulations." Crowler said.

"I'm fine with that." Takeru nods.

"Chancellor, what do you say? I believe they have accepted the conditions." Crowler said.

"Very well I'll arrange some opponents immediately." Sheppard nodded/

"Oh now Chancellor don't worry yourself about this, allow me to find some opponents for these boys." Crowler said.

"Very well, it will go Takeru first and then Jaden and Syrus." Chancellor Sheppard said confirming everything.

* * *

Later that day Chumley went to the Chancellor's office after hearing about what happened to Jaden, Syrus and Takeru.

"You wanted to see me Chumley?"

"Yes. Look I-I was at the Abandoned Dorm too! I should be the one to duel with Jaden!" Chumley said.

"And I should be helping Takeru in his duel."

Chumley turned to see Alexis walking in and he was just as surprised as Chancellor Sheppard.

"They were at the dorm helping me." Alexis explains.

"That's bogus Alexis it was totally my fault. I was the one who lead them to the Abandoned Dorm because I wanted to check out…the Abandoned Cafeteria."

"Fat chance, Chumley. Please let me be Takeru's partner." Alexis said.

Sheppard couldn't help but smile at how much they wanted to help, but he had to stand by his word. "I'm sorry but the decision is final. Takeru will duel alone and Syrus will be Jaden's partner. I'm sure they'll do just fine."

Chumley and Alexis looked at each other knowing full well it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Back at the Slider Dorm the second Chumley went in Syrus rushed over to him.

"Did he say yes? Please tell me he said yes! If I'm Jaden's partner I'll get us expelled." Syrus said.

"I tried Syrus. I even lied and said that I was the one who led you guys to the dorm." Chumley said.

"Well you did lead us to its cafeteria." Jaden said looking at his deck.

"How can you be so calm about this Jaden? Aren't you scared I'm gonna get us kicked out?" Syrus asks.

"Nah. I wouldn't have any other partner." Jaden shook his head.

"Are you nuts?" Syrus asks.

"Look Syrus we're gonna go out there, duel our best and win. Know why?" Jaden asks.

"Not really." Syrus said.

"Because you and I are gonna work out our skills right now. Now go get your deck, cause we're gonna duel." Jaden declares.

* * *

At the Obelisk dorm Takeru was sitting down at a table outside going through his deck when Jasmine walked by to see some Obelisks walking up to him.

"Hey Nensho, how much does it suck to be you?" One asks.

"What do you mean?" Takeru asks not even looking them in the eyes.

"You haven't even been an Obelisk for a week and you're about to lose the jacket and your spot in the academy." The other said.

"That Dark Magician is wasted on someone like you, why not save yourself the humiliation of never using it again and give it to someone who might actually do some good with it?"

"I'd rather have him sit in my deck unused for the rest of my life than hand him over to anyone. I'm gonna win that duel and stay in this school." Takeru glares.

"Keep telling yourself that. You'll be pulling a disappearing act faster than your magicians." They said walking away laughing.

Jasmine looks at him concerned and walks over. "Hey is everything alright?" She asks.

"Well I woke up to have the Disciplinary Action Squad pull me out of my room and now my future at this school depends on one duel and everyone seems to think I'm a joke." Takeru groans.

"Yeah Alexis told us what happened. If it means anything that was a really nice thing you did." Jasmine said sitting down next to him.

"Thanks I just did what I thought was the right thing." Takeru said.

Jasmine looks at the table to see his Dark Magician card. Picking it up she examines it.

"I've always wondered how did you find one? This card is one of the rarest on the planet." Jasmine asks.

"I won it in my first Duel Monsters tournament. Pegasus had just released that card design and had offered it up as the first prize." Takeru said.

"So, why Spellcasters?" Jasmine asks.

"It's a family thing, my dad was a magician and my mom was his assistant they even taught me a few tricks." Takeru reaches towards her ear and pulls out a Mermaid Knight card. "Is this your card?" He smiles.

"What the?" Jasmine looks at her deck and sees her card was missing. "That is my card. How'd you do that?" She said impressed.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." Takeru smirks causing Jasmine to giggle.

"Well I hope you win that you can stay here." Jasmine smiles.

"Thanks Jasmine if I win maybe I'll show you a few more magic tricks." Takeru said handing her back her card.

"Sure just keep your hands away from my deck." Jasmine said taking it back.

"Deal." Takeru said.

As Jasmine walks away she couldn't help but smile at how much she enjoyed it.

Takeru puts all his cards away. "Well I better go see how Jaden and Syrus are doing." He said standing up and walking away.

* * *

Arriving at the Slifer dorm he saw Chumley looking over the edge of the cliff. "Hey Chumley, what are you looking at?" Takeru asks.

"Jaden and Syrus are about to duel." Chumley said pointing below them.

"Smart thinking." Takeru said.

"Ok guys remember, this is just practice for your tag duel so go easy!" Chumley called out.

Looking down Jaden had a big smile on his face while Syrus was the exact opposite.

"I don't think Jaden knows how to go easy." Takeru said.

"That's probably a good thing." Turning around both boys saw Alexis walking towards them.

"What do you mean?" Chumley asks.

"It means I know Dr. Crowler and he isn't gonna get a bunch of pushovers. Both Syrus and Jaden need to be at their best, because if they're not they'll be expelled." Alexis said.

"I gotta be at my best too." Takeru said.

He and Alexis look at each other and immediately look away blushing as they remember the kiss the two of them shared.

"Alright Syrus get your game on buddy and let's have some fun!" Jaden said.

"Yeah fun. Might as well have some fun before we fail and get kicked out of here." Syrus sighs.

"Uh what was that?"

"Oh uh nothing!"

"Then, let's duel!"

"Yeah…let's duel." Syrus sighs again.

Jaden: 4000

Syrus: 4000

Jaden drew a card. "Here I come Syrus." Jaden looks at his hand and grins. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in Attack Mode!" Jaden said as his winged warrior appeared.

Elemental Hero Avian: 1000/1000

"And I'll place one card facedown. Your go."

Syrus drew his card. "Let's see…" Syrus looks at his hand and smiles. 'Ooh my Patroid has enough power to take down Avian.' He thought.

"Hey Syrus, what's that smile for, you just get something good?" Jaden asks.

"Uh yeah I think so. I summon Patroid in Attack Mode!" Syrus said as a police car that looked like an old cartoon appeared. It had big eyes, a police hat on its roof and wheels sticking out like arms and legs.

Patroid: 1200/1200

"Attack with Siren Smasher!" Patroid rushed towards Avian with its sirens going off.

"Not so fast! I play a trap, Negate Attack!" Jaden said as his facedown rose up cancelling out Patroid's attack.

"Aw man I should have known your facedown was a trap." Syrus groaned.

"Duh Syrus walked right into that one." Chumley said when he heard purring. Looking down he saw Pharaoh at his feet.

"This isn't a good start. There's no way they'll last in the tag duel if Syrus plays like this." Alexis said.

"He needs to think his moves through." Takeru said.

Down below Syrus was making designs in the dirt with his back to Jaden.

"Wow dirt is just the greatest thing." Syrus said.

"Come on Syrus you just made one mistake." Jaden said.

"Yeah my mistake was coming to this school." Syrus said standing up.

"No Sy, you just forgot to use Patroid's ability. He lets you look at an opponent's facedown card once per turn. You could've seen my trap and played something to stop it." Jaden said.

"Yeah I know I'm no good! I don't belong here." Syrus said.

"Whoa hold on I didn't mean that!" Jaden said.

Syrus lowered his head. "I know that Jaden it's just that…"

"You're right I shouldn't butt in. We're opponents right now and from now on we should act like it." Jaden said drawing a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Appearing on the field next to Avian was the electrifying hero.

Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600/1400

"Now attack Patroid!" Sparkman threw a spear of lightning hitting Patroid causing an explosion.

Jaden: 4000

Syrus: 3600

"Now Avian, attack with Windstorm Strike!" Avian dives towards Syrus knocking him off his feet.

Jaden: 4000

Syrus: 2600

"Finally, I'll place a card facedown and end my turn." Jaden said.

"Can I crack up now? I just got nailed on both our turns, I can't win." Syrus said sitting up.

"Of course, you can Syrus. You just have to believe in yourself." Alexis said.

"Come on Syrus! Even if you lose you should at least try." Takeru said.

"They're right Syrus!" Chumley said getting his attention. "I mean duh, that's the first thing they teach you in Freshman Dueling class, I should know I had to take it twice!" Chumley said.

"But that's the easiest course in the academy how'd you fail?" Takeru asks.

Syrus let the words sink in. "He's right. Not only am I dueling for myself, I'm dueling for Jaden too. And the best thing I can do is take him down!" Syrus said pulling himself out of the dirt.

"You got this Syrus!" Takeru said.

"You just gotta believe in yourself!" Chumley said.

"Pretty good words of encouragement Chumley." Alexis said.

"Yeah, I got lots of books on self-motivation. For some reason my dad keeps getting them for me." Chumley said.

"Gee I wonder why." Takeru said rolling his eyes.

"Well at least Syrus is back in the duel and not playing in the dirt." Alexis said.

"Alright here goes nothing." Syrus drew a card and looks at his hand. 'Alright I don't have a monster that can beat Jaden. Looks like I'll have to go with a different strategy.' "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw 2 cards!" Syrus looks at his cards and one was Polymerization and the other card made him gasp. 'Power Bond!'

'Judging from Syrus' face he must have drawn a sweet card.' Jaden thought.

"Power Bond is like Polymerization only better. If I summon a Machine-Type Fusion monster its attack points are doubled. Oh well I'm not good enough to play a card this strong at least according to my brother." Syrus whispers to himself.

Flashback:

"I'll never forget that day. It was back in grade school and I was dueling this really mean bully. It was my big chance to stand up to him and show him that I couldn't be pushed around."

Syrus: 1600

Bully: 1900

A younger Syrus was facing a big sized bully. The bully had Gearfried the Iron Knight and a facedown while Syrus had Steamroid and Gyroid.

"Alright you're going down." Syrus drew a card and smiles to see it was Power Bond. 'Awesome Power Bond, the card my brother gave me. I'll win for sure now.'

"Quit stalling you little pip-squeak! You're gonna lose so let's get this over with." The bully said.

"That's what you think! This duel is mine!" Syrus said.

"Yeah right. The only thing that's gonna be yours is a serious butt-kicking!" The bully said.

"I'm not scared of all your threats. Do you hear me? I'm not afraid of you anymore! You know why? Cause I'm gonna take you down!"

"STOP!" A voice shouted.

Syrus stopped in the middle of his moment and fell to the ground. "Who said that?"

Looking over he saw a taller boy in a blue uniform and dark blue hair. This was a younger version of his brother. "Zane?!"

Zane walks over and holds out a card. "This duel never happened, got it? Just take this card and go."

The bully looked at the card and laughs. "Nice card you got yourself a deal."

"What are you doing Zane? I was about to win with the card you gave me!" Syrus said standing up.

"No, you weren't Syrus and if I had known you were gonna misplay it I'd have never given it to you in the first place." Zane said.

"Misplay? What are you talking about? I wasn't gonna misplay it." Syrus said.

"Yes, you were. This was the facedown your opponent had on the field." Zane shows Syrus the card and it was the popular Spellbinding Circle.

"Spellbinding Circle?" Syrus gasps.

"That's right. A very powerful trap card. Once it's played the monster it's trapped in cannot attack or change its battle position. You would have summoned a fusion monster with Power Bond, but this trap would have stopped you making you take Power Bond's after effect at the end of the turn. You weren't thinking Syrus you didn't take into account the facedown or Power Bond's after effect. Sure, you may know how to use Power Bond, but there's more to dueling than just that." Zane said making Syrus drop to his knees.

Flashback End:

"Just holding this card again is giving me chills." Syrus muttered. "And what did he mean that just using it isn't enough?"

"You alright over there Sy?" Jaden asks.

Snapping out of his trance Syrus put Power Bond in his hand. "I'm fine. I play Polymerization! Now I'll fuse Gyroid and Steamroid to create the Steam Gyroid!"

A swirling vortex appeared and a cartoon helicopter and train appeared before they were sucked in creating a monster with Steamroid's body and Gyroid's fan blades.

Steam Gyroid: 2200/ 1800

"Alright Steam Gyroid, its time to go loco-motive! Attack with Train Twister!" Steam Gyroid spun his blades creating a twister that flew towards Avian and rams into him.

Jaden: 2800

Syrus: 2600

"Had enough Jaden?" Syrus taunts.

Jaden bursts into laughter and smiles. "Have I had enough? No way, Sy. You know the old saying No Pain, No Gain and with what I have planned, you're gonna get a lot." He drew his card.

"I play Polymerization! Sparkman and Clayman, unite as one!" He said as storm clouds formed in the air, thunder rolling and lighting streaking across the skies. From it a huge figure descended from the sky.

Thunder Giant: 2400/ 1500

"Here he is, the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Seeing the monster startles Pharaoh out of Chumley's grip.

"C'mon it's just another monster." Chumley said.

"No, it's not Chumley, Thunder Giant can destroy one monster on the turn he's summoned if the monster's original attack points are less than his own." Alexis explained.

"Guess practice is getting out early for Syrus." Chumley said.

"Poor guy." Takeru said.

"Alright Thunder Giant take out Steam Gyroid!" Jaden orders as Thunder Giant zaps Steam Gyroid destroying it.

"Aw man I'm defenseless." Syrus groans.

"Yes you are! I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" Jaden said calling out the female hero.  
Burstinatrix: 1200/ 800

"Now attack!" Both heroes charge in with their attacks and knock Syrus to the ground.

Jaden: 2800

Syrus: 0000

"That's game!" Jaden said giving his two-finger salute. "Great duel Syrus."

I dunno I didn't put up much of a fight." Syrus said.

"What are you talking about? Sure, I was able to pull through in the end, but you pulled off some pretty good moves yourself. Although, I am wondering what that card you didn't play was." Jaden looks at Syrus' hand and gasps. "Power Bond? Why didn't you play it? You could've doubled Steam Gyroid's attack. On second thought for my sake I'm glad you didn't."

"You don't understand." Syrus stood up and took his cards back. "My brother says I'm not good enough to play that card and it's obvious he's right. It's also obvious that you won't be able to win with me as your tag partner." Syrus said before running away.

"Hey Syrus wait!" Jaden calls out.

"Syrus!" Chumley runs after him.

Making their way down Alexis and Takeru walk over to Jaden.

"This was not his day." Takeru said.

"I guess practice doesn't make perfect at least not with Syrus." Alexis said.

"I don't get it. Syrus is a cool guy, but he doesn't see what I see. He has a problem believing in himself and he has this awesome spell but he doesn't use it because his brother says he can't use it." Jaden said.

"He's not a very good brother if he says that." Takeru said.

Alexis gasps as her eyes widen.

"Is something wrong Alexis?" Takeru asks.

"Yeah…that brother of his goes to this school and you've probably heard of him." Alexis said.

"Who is he?" Takeru asks.

"Yeah I'm with Takeru, who is he?" Jaden asks.

"Hello? Third-Year Obelisk and the best duelist on campus. Zane, and he's as good as his reputation, maybe even better." Alexis said.

"Wait a minute. The Kaiser is Syrus' brother?" Takeru gasps.

"Well, he doesn't sound very good to his little brother. I wonder what happened to them?" Jaden asks.

"Jaden don't pry." Alexis warns.

"Oh I'm not gonna pry, I'm gonna duel." Jadne said.

"Jaden you're not listening! No one duels Zane!" Alexis said.

"They do when their tag partner is not up to snuff because of him. I'm gonna duel him to see how I stack up." Jaden said.

"Give it up Alexis he's not gonna stop." Takeru said.

Alexis shook her head and smiles. "Then go get him."

"Get ready Zane! I'm coming for you!" Jaden declares before running off.

"I hope Jaden figures things out." Takeru said.

"I hope so too, in the meantime what about you?" Alexis asks.

"All I can do is prepare myself and make sure I'm ready." Takeru said.

"Then we better get started." Alexis said surprising him.  
"We?"

"That's right I'm not letting you get expelled so I'm gonna help you anyway I can." Alexis said making Takeru smile.

"Thanks Alexis." He said as the two of them went back to the Obelisk dorm.


	8. For the Sake of Syrus

**Chapter 8: For the Sake of Syrus**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Wow over 100 followers already, that's impressive. First off I want to tell all of you to stop always asking me to update quicker. Coming up with duels is hard and I have other stories to work on. I update when I can. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At the card shop Jaden was writing something on a piece of paper. "It's because of him Sy's got no confidence at all. If my big bro told me I wasn't good enough to use a card I'd be insecure too. But that's all gonna change." Jaden said as he tapped his cheek with his pencil. "I wonder do you spell Zane with two N's, these duel request forms are a drag."

As Jaden filled out the form he didn't notice Dr. Crowler right behind him.

"Duel Request form?" Crowler reached over Jaden's shoulder and grabbed the form. "Planning a duel eh? Against who?" Crowler looks at the form with wide eyes. "You must be joking."

"No I'm not. I'm taking Zane on to help Syrus with his confidence problem, so he'll be ready for our duel." Jaden said.

"Ah yes the big tag match where if you lose you'll both be expelled, well that's a shame because there will be no duel." Crowler said ripping Jaden's request form into pieces right in front of him.

* * *

In the forest near the academy center Chumley was sitting on a tree branch going through his cards.

"Look it's not you it's me. I just can't use you, I gotta make room for another Koala, 15 outta do." Chumley said

"15? Chumley rules state you can't have more than 3 copies of a card." Chumley looked down to see Takeru was standing at the base of the tree.

"Hey Takeru, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting your deck ready for your duel?" Chumley asks.

"I am, Alexis said she had an opponent for me to duel today." Takeru said.

'If you say so." Chumley began scooping up his cards when most of them slid off and fell to the ground. Chumley tried to get them all but ended up slipping resulting in him clinging to the branch for dear life upside down like one of his koalas.

"Hey guys!"

Both Takeru and Chumley look over to see Jaden standing nearby.

"Hey Jaden, waddup?" Chumley asks.

Jaden bent down to pick up his friend's cards and couldn't help but laugh. "Chumley, there's like a zillion koala cards here."

"Yeah Koala's are cool, want to have a pick-up duel against them?" Chumley asks.

"A pick-up duel? Why didn't I think of that? Thanks guys!" Jaden said running off.

"Where are you going?" Takeru asks.

"The Obelisk Blue Dorm!"

"Why are you going there?!" Chumley asks nearly letting go of the branch.

"To duel Zane!"

"The Zane?!" Chumley lets go of the branch and ends up crashing on top of Takeru.

"Chumley…please get off me." Takeru groans in pain.

"What are you boys doing?" Chumley gets off Takeru to see Seika walking up with her duel disk.

"Seika, what are you doing here?" Takeru asks standing up.

"Alexis told you that she found an opponent for you to duel, well you're looking at her." Seika said activating her duel disk surprising him.

"Wait now?" Takeru said.

"Yep, now get ready Takeru." Seika smiles.

"Whoa this will be an interesting duel." Chumley said as the two of them stood apart.

"Let's duel!" They both said drawing their cards.

Takeru: 4000

Seika: 4000

"I'll go first. I summon my Magician's Rod in attack mode!" Takeru said as a magician's scepter appeared on his field.

Magician's Rod: 1600/0000

"And thanks to it's effect I can add one spell or trap to my hand and I'll choose my Dark Magical Circle, next I'll activate it allowing me to look at the top 3 cards for a Dark Magician Monster." Takeru looks at the top 3 cards and smiles. "I pulled Dark Magician Girl. Which means I get to add her to my hand. Finally, I'll end my turn with a facedown." Takeru said.

"My turn. I summon Black Mamba in attack mode!" Seika said summoning a large black snake.

Black Mamba: 1300/ 1000

"And when Black Mamba is summoned it changes the battle position of any monster on your side of the field. Now attack his Magician's Rod!"

Black Mamba chomps Magician's Rod in half with one bite.

"That is one strong jaw." Chumley gulps.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Seika said as Takeru drew a card.

"I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" Takeru said as summoning his magician.

Skilled Dark Magician: 1900/ 1700

"Attack her Black Mamba!" Takeru yells as his magician fires a blast from his staff.

"I activate my facedown card!" Seika said as the magical blast destroys Black Mamba.

Takeru: 4000

Seika: 3400

As Skilled Dark Magician comes back to his field Takeru's eyes widen to see another Black Mamba was on the field.

"What the?" Takeru said confused.

"I activated my trap, Grudge of the Venomous Snake when a reptile monster is sent to the graveyard I can summon another one from my deck and I chose to summon another Black Mamba. Now I'll use its ability to switch your Magician to defense mode." Seika said as Skilled Dark Magician took a knee.

"Not good." Takeru said.

"My turn. I sacrifice Black Mamba to summon The Avatar of Resent Ourubonus!" Seika said as a large serpent appeared on the field.

Avatar of Resent Ourubonus: 2000/ 800

"And using the effect of my trap I'll summon another Black Mamba and I'll use its effect to switch your magician back to attack mode." Seika said.

"Oh no." Takeru realized.

"Oh so you're familiar with my Ourubonus's effect. When it battles a monster its attack and defense points drop by 300. Attack!" Seika's giant snake opened its mouth and swallowed Takeru's magician whole.

Takeru: 3600

Seika: 3400

Both Takeru and Chumley cringed at the sight.

"That was not lishius." Chumley said.

"Agreed." Takeru said.

"Now I'll attack you directly with Black Mamba!" Seika said her other snake attacked Takeru.

Takeru: 2300

Seika: 3400

"Wow Seika you're really good." Takeru said impressed.

"They don't give the rank of Obelisk away to just anyone, I activate my spell Swamp of the Serpent!" Seika said as dark swamp water appeared around Takeru. "It allows me to summon a snake monster from my deck onto your side of the field! Consider it a gift" Seika said throwing him a card.

"Is there any chance I can return it?" Takeru asks as he plays the card and a small serpent appears.

"I summon Virulent Serpent on your side of the field!" Seika said.

Virulent Serpent: 100/ 200

"My turn!" Takeru said drawing a card and Virulent serpent lunges and bites Takeru's arms.

"My serpent's effect activates and every time you start your standby phase you lose 500 points." Seika said.

Takeru: 1800

Seika: 3400

'That's it time to crush these snakes.' Takeru thought. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!" Takeru said summoning his warrior.

Breaker: 1900/ 1000

"Now I'll use it's ability to destroy your Grudge of Venomous Snakes!" Takeru said as Breaker destroyed the trap. "Next I play Double Summon and sacrifice Breaker to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" A bright light engulfs Breaker and the female Dark Magician appeared.

Dark Magician Girl: 2000/ 1700

"Now attack her Black Mamba with Dark Burning attack!" Dark Magician Girl blasts Black Mamba destroying it.

Takeru: 1800

Seika: 2700

"And since you can't summon another snake I'll end my turn with a facedown." Takeru smiles.

"Impressive magic trick Takeru, but I'm nowhere near done." Seika draws and grins. "I summon Lamia in attack mode!" A female with a snake's body appeared.

Lamia: 1300/ 1500

"Now Ourubonus attack his Dark Magician Girl! And don't forget when it attacks your monster's points are lowered by 300!"

"I activate my facedown card Negate Attack!" A barrier appears blocking Seika's serpent. "Nice try Seika, but your move failed." Takeru said.

"That's what you think. My turn is far from over, by removing all the serpents on my field and graveyard I can special summon my strongest monster! Rise, Ananta The Wicked Seprent!" On Seika's side of the field a large 5-headed snake appeared making Takeru and Chumley look up in shock.

Anata the Wicked Serpent: ?/ ?

"That is one big snake." Takeru gulps.

"And Anata's attack and defense is equal to the number of removed serpents multiplied by 600. Since I removed 5 of them the attack and defense points equal 3000." Seika said making Takeru's eyes widen.

"Don't worry Takeru, she can't attack you with that this turn." Chumley said.

"That's where you're wrong Chumley I activate my spell Surprise Attack! This allows me to attack one more time this turn! Ananta destroy Dark Magician Girl!" Ananta attacks Dark Magician Girl with 3 of it's heads destroying her.

Takeru: 800

Seika: 2700

"And to end my turn I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon destroying your Dark Magic Circle." Seika said as Takeru's circle was destroyed.

"Takeru!" Chumley panics.

"If I don't draw the right card now it's over. My turn." Takeru drew a card and Virulent Sperpent bites him again.

Takeru: 300

Seika: 2700

Takeru looks at it and grins. "I play Card of Sanctity! Now we get to draw until we're holding 6 cards!" Takeru said as both of them drew. "I activate my facedown card to summon Dark Magician Girl back to the field." Takeru said as his female magician appeared.

"Hate to break this to you, but your magician doesn't stand a chance." Seika said.

"You're right, she can't but this one can. I sacrifice Dark Magician Girl and your serpent to summon Dark Magician!" Takeru said as he summoned his ace monster surprising both Seika and Chumley.

Dark Magician: 2500/ 2100

"Whoa there he is." Chumley said in awe.

"Get ready Seika, because this is magic act is about to win me the duel." Takeru grins. "I play Thousand Knives, and with this handy card your Serpent is done for!" Many knives appear in front of Dark Magician as he threw them stabbing the large snake multiple times destroying it.

"My monster!" Seika gasps.

"And to wrap this duel up I equip my Magician with Magic Formula!" Takeru said as his Dark Magician grabbed the spell book increasing his attack.

Dark Magicain: 3200/ 2100

Seika looks at Takeru with wide eyes. 'Incredible he was nearly done for, but with a few cards he turned the entire duel in his favor…he's amazing.' Seika thought as her face turned to a smile.

"Dark Magicain, Dark Magic Attack!" Takeru yells as his magician blasts Seika.

Takeru: 300

Seika: 0000

Takeru walks over to Seika. "That was quite a duel Seika, you're pretty amazing." Takeru smiles.

"Well don't get so emotional I just did it because Alexis asked me too, besides I like having you at this school." Seika smiles.

* * *

Back with Jaden, he went to the Obelisk Dorm planning to duel Zane, but instead two Obelisk boys pushed him to the ground.

"What's your problem?" Jaden glares.

The first Obelisk was a boy with spiky brown hair shook his head. "I don't have a problem, but you're gonna have one soon if you don't beat it Slider Slacker!"

His friend was a boy with short black hair. "Yeah, Zane wouldn't even waste his time with you. You're probably still wet behind the ears from Pre-Duel School."

"Am not!" Jaden growls when one of the Obelisks dumps a bucket of water on him soaking him.

"Now you are." They said walking away laughing.

Jaden grits his teeth in anger. "We will duel Zane…we will duel."

* * *

Later Takeru, Jaden and Chumley made their way to the Slifer dorm, Jaden was drying himself off with a towel and was still mad about what happened at the Obelisk dorm.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Chumley asks.

"I'm not gonna give up, one way or another I am gonna duel Zane." Jaden vows.

"Jaden I know you're good at dueling, but this guy is the best in the school." Takeru said as Jaden opened the door to his room.

Looking inside the three of them saw Syrus was still in bed wrapped in his blanket.

"Why is he sleeping the middle of the day?" Takeru asks.

"Come on Syrus get up! This is ridiculous, even Chumley got up today." Jaden said nudging the bundle.

"Yeah, lousy bladder." Chumley muttered.

Jaden pulls back the blanket to reveal it was just his pillow. "Hey where'd he go?" Jaden asks.

Takeru looks around and notices a note on the desk. "Hey guys over here." Takeru said picking it up.

"What's it say?" Chumley asks.

"Dear Jaden, I'm leaving Duel Academy, don't try and stop me. It's for the best, I'd only be holding you back." Takeru read aloud.

"Sy's not going anywhere." Jaden said determined.

"Agreed, he couldn't have gone far." Takeru said.

"Right, but after dinner, right?" Chumley asks.

"No, right now." Jaden said.

"But it's grilled cheese night." Chumley said.

"Chumley!" Takeru snaps.

"Alright let's go." Chumley said as the three of them ran out.

"If we don't hurry it will be Syrus' last day!" Jaden said.

As the sun was setting the three of them were running around calling out Syrus's name. Hidden in a small bay near the lighthouse, Syrus had made a raft of logs and was ready to leave.

"So long Duel Academy." Syrus said wiping a tear.

"Syrus! Syrus where are you?!" Jaden yells when both he saw a glowing coming from his and Takeru's deck box.

"What the?" Takeru and Jaden look to see Dark Magician and Winged Kuriboh appear in front of them.

Both Jaden and Takeru's eyes widen as they hear Winged Kuriboh coo.

"You too?" They both said at the same time.

"Jaden this is a question for another time. Can you two find Syrus?" Takeru asks as they both flew off indicating for them to follow.

"So hungry…hearing voices." Chumley groaned tired.

"Come on!" Jaden yelled as he and Takeru followed their duel spirits.

"Aw first no grilled cheese and now I gotta run!" Chumley groans following them.

* * *

As the sun was setting Zane was at his spot near the lighthouse when Alexis walked up to him.

"So, any new leads?" Zane asks.

"I can't believe he's still gone. I keep looking for some sign, but it's like my brother vanished into thin air." Alexis said.

"You'll find him, don't you have that guy Takeru helping you now?" Zane asks.

"He's trying. Speaking of brothers Zane, I saw yours yesterday." Alexis said.

"Oh did you?" Zane asks.

"Yeah he lost in a practice duel against Jaden Yuki and your name came up, but not in a good way." Alexis said.

"The big bad brother. What does Jaden want to scold me?" Zane asks.

"Actually, I think he wants to duel you." Alexis said.

"Stay back Jaden!" Syrus's voice said in the distance.

Looking over they saw Syrus near his raft. "It's Syrus." Alexis said.

Syrus looked to see Jaden running after him. Thinking quickly Syrus jumps on his raft, but Jaden did too making them too heavy causing the raft to break and the two of them to fall into the water.

"Help me! I can't swim!" Syrus yells as Jaden grabs him.

"And you were gonna sail away into the ocean? That makes sense." Jaden said sarcastically.

"Hang on guys!" Takeru jumps into the water, but realizes the water only went up to his knees. "Wait a minute it's shallow."

The second he said that both Jaden and Syrus rise out of the water.

"Why did you come after me Jaden? I stink. They'll assign you a new partner. Just let me go and you'll have a much better shot of winning the duel without me." Syrus said.

"Sy, that's your brother talking! You gotta believe in yourself." Jaden said.

"You gotta believe me. I'm a lost cause." Syrus said.

"He's right you know." A cold voice said.

All the Slifers and the Obelisk looked up to see Zane and Alexis looking down at them.

"That's Zane." Takeru said looking at the Kaiser of Duel Academy.

"You dropping out little brother?" Zane asks.

"Uh yeah kinda." Syrus said.

"It's about time." Zane said making Syrus hang his head in shame. Moving towards his raft they hear Syrus start to sob.

Jaden growled as he glared at Zane. "You're his big brother, how can you say that?!"

"Because I know him." Zane said.

"Yeah I bet you know it all, but guess what you don't! I'm gonna prove it right now. Let's duel!" Jaden said.

"Normally I would be against this, but after seeing how he treats his own brother I say go for it Jaden." Takeru said.

"Duel a Slifer? Sure why not? Been awhile since I went slumming." Zane smiles.

"Don't do it Jaden! He's good." Syrus warns.

"I'm sure he is Syrus." Jaden said. 'I'm also sure this will help Sy's confidence problem…without hurting mine.'

* * *

That night Jaden and Zane were facing off with duel disks at the ready.

"Duel!" They both shouted.

Zane: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"Alright, now let's see what's going on between Syrus and his bro and also how I rank against the best." Jaden smiles as he drew a card. "Here I come Zane! I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" The winged hero appeared on Jaden's field.

Elemental Hero Avian: 1000/ 1000

"Now I'll finish with a facedown." Jaden said ending his turn.

"That's all huh? I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Zane said as a metallic dragon appeared.

Cyber Dragon: 2100/ 1600

"What?! How can you summon a Level 5 monster on your first turn?" Jaden asks surprised.

"It's because it's my first turn. If I have no monsters on my field I can summon Cyber Dragon without sacrificing a monster. Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" Zane said as he destroys Jaden's facedown.

"Wow that was fast." Jaden said impressed.

"Not as fast as your life point meter is about go down. Cyber Dragon Strident Blast!" Cyber Dragon breathes fires as it blasts Avian destroying him.

Zane: 4000

Jaden: 2900

'I tried to warn him that Zane was good.' Syrus thought.

"Next I play the spell Different Dimension Capsule. It allows me to pick any card from my deck and put it in the capsule. Then in two turns I put right into my hand." Zane said as a card went into a blue sarcophagus shaped capsule and disappears.

"He must've picked a really good card to put in there." Takeru said.

"It's your move Jaden." Zane said ending his turn.

'Yeah and I better make it count. I'm starting to think this guy is not only as good as everyone thinks he is, he's better, but that doesn't mean he's better than me.' Jaden smiles. "Round 2, and first I'll rock Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Clayman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Both heroes fused to create the powerful electrical hero.

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant: 2400/ 1500

"And with his special ability, he can destroy any monster with attack points less than his, your Cyber Dragon is vaporized!" Jaden said as a large bolt of lightning destroys Zane's dragon. "Yes! Looks like Thunder Giant just made the big man of campus even smaller."

"Yeah I would say it." Chumley smiles.

"Here comes the pain." Takeru grins.

"And since that blast was just his special ability, I still get to use his attack!" Jaden said as Thunder Giant releases a powerful blast, but Zane doesn't even flinch.

Zane: 1600

Jaden: 2900

"You could at least kinda flinch, oh well maybe this facedown will make you flinch." Jaden said.

'Yeah if Jaden lasts long enough to use it.' Syrus thought.

"Nice moves kid. Now that my field is empty I can summon another Cyber Dragon." Zane said as he summoned another. "Or better yet how about two? I play Monster Reborn! Since there's only one monster in my graveyard you can guess what's coming next." His first Cyber Dragon appears next to his other. "But neither will be here for long…in present form." Zane reveals his own Polymerization. "Dragons unite! Now Cyber Twin Dragon emerge!" Zane said as a two headed version of his Cyber Dragon appeared.

Cyber Twin Dragon: 2800/ 2100

"Twin dragons? One was tough enough." Chumley gasps.

"Now my dragon can attack twice in one turn which means double the trouble for your monster and your lifepoints! Attack!"

"Not so fast! I activate my trap, A Hero Emerges! Normally you would pick a card from my hand, but since I only have one card, let's skip that. Wroughtweiler, defense mode!" Jaden sad as a black metallic dog appeared.

Wroughtweiler: 800/ 1200

"You'll need him! Cyber Twin Dragon, double strident blast!" Zane said as both heads blasted Jaden's monsters destroying them.

Zane: 1600

Jaden: 2500

"Glad you did that! Cause when Wroughtweiler is destroyed his special ability activates! I take one Polymerization and one Elemental Hero from my graveyard and add them to my hand. Just when you probably thought you can stop worrying about them, huh Zane?" Jaden smiles grabbing Polymerization and Clayman.

"I don't worry." Zane said.

"Aw man! You're so chill you are good." Jaden smiles.

"Thanks. You too Jaden." Zane smiles slightly.

"Well at least he's being nice." Takeru smiles as Alexis nods.

'Since when did Zane give props?' Syrus thought.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah!" Jaden drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode!" On Jaden's filed a cape wearing blue hero appeared. "And since he's on the field alone I can use his ability to draw two cards.

Elemental Hero Bubbleman: 800/ 1200

Jaden looks at his hand and smiles. 'Transcendent Wings and Winged Kuriboh. The same cards I used to trash that Dragon Catapult Cannon. An evolved Winged Kuriboh would turn Zane's Cyber Twin Dragon into a pile of junk and its attack points would be dealt as damage. That would be enough to win the duel, but I can't summon anymore monsters this turn, so I'm just gonna have to wait til next turn.' Jaden thought.

"Alright Zane. I play Polymerization and fuse Bubbleman with Clayman to create the Elemental Hero Mudballman in defense mode!"

A new monster appeared with a perfectly round body, round arms and a blue head.

Elemental Hero Mudballman: 1900/ 3000

"Lishius! Mudballman has 3000 DEF points! That Twin Dragon won't even touch Jaden!" Chumley smiles.

"Come on Jaden you got this!" Takeru smiles.

'I don't believe this, Jaden might actually win.' Syrus thought with a stunned look on his face.

"Gimmer your best shot Zane!" Jaden challenged.

"My best? Alright, you got it." Zane drew his card and his capsule rose out of the ground.

"The Capsule." Takeru remembers.

"It's been 2 turns since I first activated Different Dimension Capsule and now I get to take the card I put in and add it to my hand. You played well, but not well enough." Zane said adding the card from capsule.

"Gimme your best shot, I'm ready." Jaden said.

"I'm sure you are. A good duelist is ready for anything. And knows the difference between using a card and playing a card. Jaden you play your cards very well." Zane said briefly glancing at Syrus.

'That's a good compliment, but even greater advice. Hope you were listening Syrus.' Jaden thought.

'Of course! That's what he meant all those years ago. Using a card and playing it are two different things.' Syrus realized.

"First I play De-Fusion to split my Twin Dragon into two separate Cyber Dragons. Next, I activate the spell Power Bond! This allows me to summon a machine type fusion monster and with my final Cyber Dragon in my hand I can fuse them to create…the Cyber End Dragon!"

Everyone watched in amazement as a three headed machine dragon appeared.

Cyber End Dragon: 4000/ 2800

"Whoa! That's a really powerful card. Jaden's Mudballman doesn't stand a chance." Takeru said.

"Thanks to Power Bond's ability when I fusion summon a monster its attack points are doubled!"

Cyber End Dragon: 8000/ 2800

"8000?! No way!" Chumley gasps.

"And when Cyber End Dragon attacks the difference between his attack and your monster's defense come out of your lifepoints." Zane said.

"Just hang in there! If you can survive this turn you can win thanks to Power Bond's effect." Chumley said.

"Chumley's right, at the end of the turn the one who used it is dealt damage equal to his monster's original attack points." Alexis said.

'Yeah but it won't matter if you play it right. And Zane has, I just wish it wasn't at Jaden's expense.' Syrus thought.

Takeru cringed knowing how this was going to end. 'Sorry Jaden.'

"Cyber End attack Mudball Man with Super Strident Blaze!" All three heads blast Jaden's monster obliterating it and the rest of his lifepoints.

Zane: 1600

Jaden: 0000

"Jaden!" Chumley yelled.

"Sorry Jaden." Takeru sighed.

"I can't believe he lost." Alexis said.

"No Jaden!" Syrus said running to his friend.

Jaden lifted his head up and smiles. Great duel Zane."

Zane smiled and turned away, looking back he met Syrus' eyes as the two brothers had a mental understanding. Turning away Zane walked off.

"Well I'll see you later Takeru." Alexis said about to follow him.

"Yeah…hey Alexis. Thanks for setting up that duel I'm glad I have someone like you helping me out." Takeru smiles.

Alexis smiles back before following Zane.

"So…what do you think?" She asks.

"I think Syrus chose some good friends." Zane smiles.

"You're brother has some mad skills." Jaden said.

"Maybe, but I got the looks." Syrus smiles.

Takeru, Jaden and Chumley look at him before they all burst into laughter.

"Wait what's funny?" Syrus asks.

"Well guys I'm heading back to Obelisk. I got to make some upgrades." Takeru said walking away.

"Come on let's go home and work on ours too. While we're at it lets rearrange so you can use Power Bond." Jaden said.

"Yeah, now I know how to play it, not just use it." Syrus said.

Suddenly they heard a loud rumbling noise. Looking over they saw Chumley holding his stomach.

"You know what I could use? Some grilled cheese sandwiches." Chumley groans.

"I could eat." Syrus smiles.

"Not if I eat them all first!" Jaden said running off with Syrus and Chumley right behind him.


	9. Judgement Duels Part 1

**Chapter 9: Judgement Duels Part 1**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. I'm sorry for the wait, but I hit a block and figuring out your own duel is difficult anyway I think you'll like the surprise I have in store. You'll also find out a shocking secret about Takeru in this chapter. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Dr. Crowler was walking through the halls of Duel Academy taking note of all the Slifers he was passing.

'Just look at them, pathetic slackers littering the campus like vermin. The halls of my Duel Academy are for the elite, not the lame and especially not Jaden Yuki.' Crowler thought. "He's made a fool of me for long enough!" He yells startling everyone. "But soon he will be the one looking like a fool."

"Dr. Crowler."

Crowler turns to see Chazz walking towards him. "Ah Chazz, how can I help you?"

"You can put me in the elimination duel against Jaden and Syrus. This time I know I can win and send him packing." Chazz said.

"Sorry Chazz, but you'll be sitting this one out. Don't get me wrong your skills are admirable, but I am leaving nothing to chance. If Jaden loses he'll be expelled which is why I've hired the greatest tag duelists in the world." Crowler said.

"Then let me take on Magician boy, I can beat him easy." Chazz said.

"Maybe you could, but I've already found the perfect opponent for him it'll be quite a show." Crowler said walking away.

* * *

At the Slifer Red Dorm Jaden and Syrus were going over their decks with Chumley looking down from his bed.

"How can you guys be so calm?" Chumley asks.

"Because it's just another duel. Right Sy?" Jaden asks but Syrus was silent.

"But it's not if you lose, you'll be on the next bus out of here." Chumley said.

"Which is we're not and seriously a bus? We're on an island." Jaden said.

"Whatev's maybe you guys should give me your meal cards just in case." Chumley said.

"Thanks for the confidence." Jaden said sarcastically.

"Hey someone's gotta eat your grilled cheeses if you go." Chumley said as Syrus looked at his Power Bond card.

'Chumley may have a point. The last time I dueled I was awful, just like my brother always told me I was. If we're going to stay at this Academy I have to concentrate and not let anything get in my head, especially Zane. That's it I gotta believe in myself. I believe in myself. Believe in myself.' Syrus stood up. "I believe in myself, Jaden!"

"Uh…that's great Syrus. Now come on we gotta go." Jaden said as they walked to the door.

"Good luck guys, I really want you to win." Chumley said.

"Even more than those grilled cheeses?" Jaden asks surprised.

"I'd rather have you guys as friends then have extra grilled cheese." Chumley admits.

"I think I might just cry." Jaden smiles.

"Well see ya soon." Syrus said as they left.

"Yeah I hope so." Chumley said worried.

* * *

At the Obelisk Blue dorms Takeru was sitting at a table looking through his cards.

'Man sometimes I think I'm too much like you dad, we seem to have a knack for getting ourselves into trouble.' Takeru thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking over he saw Alexis next to him. "Hey, you nervous?"

"Very, if I lose I'm expelled." Takeru sighs. "Maybe if I never got involved this wouldn't have happened."

"Don't say that." Alexis said getting his attention. "You saved my life that night, don't think for a second that it was a mistake. You deserve to be here just as much as anyone else here."

Takeru smiles hearing this. "Thanks Alexis, I needed that."

Standing up Takeru hugs her surprising Alexis as the memory of their kiss came back to her.

"So uh, you ready?" Alexis stutters.

"Yep." Takeru nods as they left the arena.

* * *

At the main dueling arena many students had gathered to see the duels.

"The first part of the two Disciplinary duels will now begin. Send in the accused. Remember these are explusion matches." The announcer said as Bastion sat down in his seats.

"A bit harsh don't you think?" Bastion asks looking around.

"You got that right." Bastion looks to see Alexis sitting next to him. "You're Bastion Misawa, right? One of Takeru's friends?"

"Yes, I am and you're Alexis Rhodes, aren't you?" He asks.

"Yes, and I'm also the reason Takeru, Jaden and Syrus are in this mess. They were helping me at the abandoned dorm." Alexis said.

"I see." Bastion noted.

"But the ones who need the most help our those three. I hear Crowler hired professional duelists from Duelist Kingdom and Battle City." Alexis said surprising Bastion.

"Send in the accused: Takeru Nensho, Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki." The announcer said.

Chazz sat down in an empty section of the audience near the entrance as the three of them walked in. Angry that he wasn't the one dueling them Chazz kicks the seat in front of him in anger.

Although they didn't know where it came from Jaden, Takeru and Syrus heard the kick.

"What was that?" Takeru asks.

"Wow the acoustics in here are great." Jaden smiles.

"Yeah you think they'll count the echo as your tag partner?" Syrus wondered.

"For the last time you're my partner." Jaden laughs as he ruffles Syrus's hair.

"Wouldn't hurt to ask." Syrus laughs.

"Hey you should be lucky to have partner Syrus, I'm going in solo." Takeru said.

"You can take them." Jaden smiles.

"Yeah, no way Crowler found anyone that could stand up to you." Syrus said as they laughed.

"Lousy Slifer Slackers, it should be me who's taking you out, but I guess as long as you're expelled it doesn't really matter." Chazz growled.

Higher up in the stands Zane was watching. 'Well little brother time to find out if you belong here or on the next boat out of here.' Zane thought.

Syrus looked up and unfortunately spotted his brother. 'Zane! Gotta believe in myself! Gotta believe in myself!'

Reaching the platform Crowler took the mic. "And now our first disciplinary duel shall begin! Takeru Nensho to the arena." Crowler said as Takeru, Jaden and Syrus high fived.

"Got get'em." Jaden nods as Takeru walks on stage and the two of them move to the stands below Bastion and Alexis.

"So where's my opponent?" Takeru asks when from the other side of the arena a smokeball went off and from the smoke a figure approach.

"He's right here." The figure said.

Walking out was a man in a red tux, a red top hat and a black mask. Takeru's eyes widen as he stepped forward while everyone gasped. "Oh boy." Takeru said softly.

"No way is that?" Bastion gasps.

"It is." Syrus gasps.

"Everyone please welcome our first special guest. The Master of the Magicians, Arkana!" Crowler announced.

"Hello Takeru." Arkana grins causing Takeru to gulp.

"Wait how did Crowler find a Rare Hunter?" Syrus asks.

"Arkana was one of the few to survive Battle City, it's said he was saved by Yugi Muto himself." Alexis recalls.

"Not to mention he's also famous for having his own version of the Dark Magician as well." Bastion said.

"Wait what?" Jaden said surprised.

"Crowler isn't this a little much for our students? Makes me wonder who you picked for the tag duel." Sheppard said.

"No! They broke a big time rule so they should face big time opponents." Crowler said.

From the stands Torimaki grins. "Looks like Magic boy is about to be put in his place. Serves him right."

Just below him Jasmine and Mindy were watching as well.

"Do you think Takeru can handle him? I mean he's good, but is he good enough?" Jasmine asks worried.

"He better be." Mindy said just as worried.

"Duelists prepare your decks." Crowler said as Takeru and Arkana shuffled their decks and put them in the duel disks. "Ready? The Duel!" Crowler runs off the stage as the two of them faced off.

"Let's Duel!" Both of them declared.

Takeru: 4000

Arkana: 4000

'Excellent. After seeing his poor friend defeated and sent home Jaden will lose all confidence and lose the tag duel as well.' Crowler thought.

"I'll go first. With my Mystical Elf in Defense mode." Takeru said as blue skinned elf in a green dress appeared.

Mystical Elf: 800/ 2000

"Also I place one card facedown." Takeru said ending his turn.

"Alright young magician let me show you how a real one starts a show." Arkana said drawing a card. "Meet my assistant the Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode!" Appearing on his side of the field was a wooden elf with a large axe.

Malice Doll of Demise: 1600/ 1700

"Next I play Stop Defense switching your Mystical Elf from Defense mode to attack mode." Arkana said as Takeru's elf to attack mode.

"This is not good." Syrus gulps.

"Go Malice doll attack his Mystical Elf!" Arkayna yells as his doll charged with its axe gleaming and slices Takeru's elf in half destroying it.

"I activate my trap Defense Draw! Thanks to this I take no damage and I get to draw a card." Takeru said drawing one.

"Fine I'll place one card facedown and end my turn. Come on young Magician where's your magic act?" Arkana asks.

"It's right here." Takeru drew. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!"

Skilled Dark Magician: 1900/ 1700

"Attack his doll!" Skilled Dark Magician spins his staff and blasts the Doll destroying it.

Takeru: 4000

Arkana: 3700

"And I end my turn with a facedown. How'd you like my first trick?" Takeru smirks.

"Oh yeah he's still in this." Syrus said.

"He was never out of it." Jaden grins.

"Not bad, but this magic show is far from over." Arkana said drawing a card when he looks at it, he grins. "I activate the Dark Magic Veil! By paying 1000 life points I can summon my Dark Magician to the field!"

Everyone looks in shock as a red Dark Magician appeared on Arkana's field.

"Oh no he's got his best monster out." Alexis said worried.

"That version is scary." Mindy cringes.

Dark Magician: 2500/ 2100

"Dark Magician destroy him! Dark Magic attack!" Arkana said as his Dark Magician blasts his Skilled Dark Magician.

Takeru: 3400

Arkana: 2700

Chazz and Torimaki grin as Takeru drop to his knees.

"I know think Takeru's odds of winning are in the—"

"Bastion we know. Are you gonna stop talking or should I move?" Alexis interrupts.

"Wow that was some trick." Takeru groans picking himself up.

"A Magician always has a trick up his sleeve. I'll end my turn with a facedown." Arkana said.

"My turn." Takeru drew.

"I activate my trap card! Light on Intervention!" Arkana said revealing the facedown he jus pulled. "Now you can't hide your monsters from me anymore."

'I don't have anything in my hand that can stand up to his Dark Magician. I gotta stall for time.' Takery thought looking at his hand. "I summon Defender the Magical Knight in defense mode!" Takeru said as the large shield magician appeared.

Defender: 1600/ 2000

"Sweet now thanks to Defender's ability you have to destroy him twice." Syrus smiles.

"And Arkana only has his Dark Magician." Jaden nods.

"Shields aren't tools for magic." Arkana drew a card and grins. "But these are. Go Thousand Knives!"

Many throwing knives appeared as Arkana's Dark Magician threw them at Defender destroying his shield.

"Next I'll summon my lovely assistants the Gemini Elf!" Arkana said as two elves in high heels and dresses appeared.

Gemini Elf: 1900/ 900

"Dark Magician attack Defender! Dark Magic Attack!" Dark Magician fires a dark blast destroying Defender. "Now Gemini Elf attack Takeru directly!"

The Gemini Elf jump in the air and kick Takeru at the same time knocking the wind out of him.

Takeru: 1500

Arkana: 2700

"That looked painful." Jasmine cringes.

"Especially since they were wearing high heels." Mindy agrees.

"Serves him right. I only wished they kicked him harder." Torimaki grins.

"Hey Magic Boy your tricks stink!" Chazz calls out causing Arkana's eye's to narrow as he looks to Chazz for a second and then back to Takeru.

"I'm not done. This duel is far from over." Takeru drew I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards." Looking at them Takeru grins seeing his next plan. "I summon Chocolate Magician Girl in attack Mode!" On Takeru's field a magician girl with long blue hair appeared.

Chocolate Magician Girl: 1600/ 1000

"And thanks to her ability I can discard one card from my hand and draw a new one. Next I activate my Wonder Wand which boosts my Magicain girl by 500 points!"

Chocolate Magician Girl: 2100

"Attack his Gemini Elf!" Spinning her wand Chocolate Magician girl whacks both elves on the head destroying them.

Takeru: 1500

Arkana: 2500

"And I play one card facedown. That's it for me." Takeru said.

"Sweet. He's finally getting to him." Jaden smiles.

"But he still has the scary Dark Magician." Syrus pointed out.

"My turn." Arkana drew. 'His Magician girl doesn't match up to my Dark Magician but those two facedowns could be trouble.' Arkana thought. "But I'm not that foolish. I activate Beckon to the Dark!"

From above a giant hand reached down towards Takeru's Magician Girl.

"I activate Magic Jammer! By discarding one card from my hand I can save her." Takeru said discarding a card and the hand disappears causing Arkana to grin.

"Dark Magician Attack!" Dark Magic charges up his staff and was about to fire.

"I activate my Chocolate Magician Girl's special ability! When she's targeted for an attack, I can summon a Magician from my Graveyard and I choose my Dark Magician!" Takeru said surprising everyone as the Blue Dark Magician appeared.

"When did that card—" Arkana then remembers Takeru sent a card to the graveyard with Chocolate Magician Girl other ability.

"And now the attack is changed to my Dark Magician, but yours loses half his attack points!" Takeru said shocking everyone including Arkana.

Arkana Dark Magician: 1250

Takeru's Dark Magician deflects the attack and fires his Dark Magic Attack destroying Arkana's.

Takeru: 1500

Arkana: 1250

"How's that for a magic trick?" Takeru smirks while Arkana growls.

"Nice one." Alexis smiles.

"You the man Takeru!" Jaden smiles.

"And he just wasted his attack so next turn Takeru can win it all." Syrus cheers.

"I'd hold the celebrations if I were you I activate my facedown card Michizure! When a monster on my side of the field is destroyed I can destroy one card on your side of the field and I choose your Chocolate Magician Girl!"

The ground opens up under Chocolate Magician girl pulling her under.

"And finally I'll play Monster Reborn to bring back my faithful servant, Dark Magician!" Arkana said as his red magician made a comeback.

"Great scott two Dark Magicians on one field." Bastion said.

"But which one will win?" Syrus asks.

"But who said I'm sticking with my Dark Magician?" Arkana said surprising them. I sacrifice him in order to summon the mighty, the all-powerful Dark Eradicator Warlock!" Arkana said as red robed magician appeared on his side of the field.

Dark Eradicator Warlock: 2500/ 2100

"What is that?" Jaden asks in shock.

"It's like an evolved Dark Magician." Alexis said in awe.

"And just wait until you see his ability." Arkana grins ending his turn.

Takeru drew a card and looks at it. "Time for this Magician to pull a new trick out of his hat. I activate Graceful Charity! Which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two of them.

"Thank you for that, because now my Warlock's effect activates." Arkana grins as Takeru gets blasted by a beam of light making him cringe in pain as drops to his knees.

Takeru: 500

Arkana: 1250

"What was that?" Jaden asks surprised.

"It's the Warlock's effect, when a Normal Spell is activated the opponent loses 1000 life points after it's activated." Bastion explained.

"Wow would've been good to know that before. If he plays another Spell card Takeru is done for." Syrus panics.

'Come on.' Alexis thought looking down at him worried.

'I knew it, he didn't stand a chance.' Crowler grins ready for Takeru to lose.

'Alright it's do or die time.' Takeru thought as his eye became deterimed drawing his three cards Takeru looks at them and grins widely as he sends two of them to the graveyard. "I activate Mage Power!" Takeru declares surprising everyone. "This card increases my Dark Magician's attack by 500 for every spell or trap card on my field and since it's an equip spell I don't take damage."

Takeru had one facedown and Mage Power meaning his Dark Magicain gained 1000 attack points.

Dark Magician: 3500

Arkana's eyes widen in shock before a small smile forms. 'Here it comes…the big finale.'

"I summon Blast Magician to the field to back him up."

Blast Magician: 1400/ 1700

"Dark Magician destroy his Dark Eradicator Warlock with Dark Magic attack!" Takeru's Dark Magician fires a powerful blast destroying Arkana's magician.

Takeru: 500

Arkana: 250

"Now Blast Magicain end this!" Takeru yells as his Magician rushed towards Arkana and slammed his staff into his gut knocking Arkana to the ground.

Takeru: 500

Arkana: 0000

The entire stadium cheered at the outcome.

"The winner, Takeru Nensho!" Chancellor Sheppard declares.

"Whoo!" Jaden cheers while Torimaki and Chazz kicked the seats in front of them in anger.

"I knew he could do it." Alexis smiles while Jasmine and Mindy cheered.

"We will now have a short 15-minute break before the next match so I urge you all to use it wisely." Sheppard said as Takeru walked out of the room with Arkana getting up and following him.

"What's he up to?" Alexis asks suspicious.

"Let's go find out." Jaden said as he, Bastion, Syrus and Alexis followed them.

* * *

From down the hall they all heard Takeru screaming. "Ow! Ow! Stop!"

"He's hurting him." Syrus said horrified.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Jaden turns down the hall to see Arkana giving Takeru a noogie.

"Cut it out!" Takeru laughs surprising them.

"Uh what's going on here?" Bastion asks as Takeru and Arkana look to them.

"Oh are these the friends you told me about?" Arkana asks with a smile.

"Yep these are my friends." Takeru smiles.

"Wait a minute…Takeru you know him?" Jaden asks.

"You never told them did you?" Arkana asks looking at Takeru.

"Not an easy topic to bring up." Takeru shrugs.

"What isn't?" Alexis asks.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my dad." Takeru smiles as Arkana takes a bow shocking all of them.

"WHAT?!"


	10. Judgement Duels Part 2

**Chapter 10: Judgement Duels Part 2**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Wow I'm glad I was able to finish this one right before Christmas. I saw many of you were shocked by my big reveal last chapter and have lots of questions. I hope this explains everything to you all. Merry Christmas. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Jaden, Syrus, Alexis and Bastion were looking at Takeru in shock at what he just said.

"Let me get this straight Arkana is your dad?" Jaden asks.

"Yeah I just said that." Takeru raised an eyebrow.

"Well that explains how you got all those rare magicians." Alexis said.

"I can't believe one of the horrible Rare Hunters is your dad." Syrus said.

"Uh I'm standing right here." Arkana said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I guess we weren't prepared for something like this." Bastion said.

"Yeah we thought you were trying to hurt him." Jaden said.

"Well to be fair I was called here to duel my son who was facing expulsion if he lost." Arkana glares at Takeru.

"Again, I said I was sorry dad." Takeru groans.

"Uh Mr. Arkana?" Alexis asks.

"Actually, my real name is Nensho, Akira Nensho." Arkana said.

"Right, uh anyway what happened to you after Battle City? Everyone thought you just vanished." Alexis asks.

Arkana sighs. "For awhile I did. I was so ashamed by my actions that I didn't do anything for a long time. I put my dueling days behind me and opened a little magic school where I could teach future magicians the tricks I had mastered. Since everyone knew Arkana I went by Akira when I opened the school. At first business was going well, I had a lot of students signing up and they were able to showcase their abilities to everyone and even a local paper called my Magic School a Spellbinding Success. I felt my life was finally going in the right direction and then…I ran into her."

"Who?" Jaden asks

"My mom." Takeru smiles.

"My sweet Catharine." Arkana smiles. "She had seen an ad for my magic school and for some reason had walked right in as I was helping students. When I saw her I was shocked. The woman I had almost sold my soul for had found me. I went up to her and apologized saying I didn't deserve her forgiveness for being there for me when I lost everything, and I told her I hoped she could find happiness. And do you want to know what she said to me?"

All of them lean in with anticipation. "I was happiest when I was making magic with you." Arkana said causing Alexis to put a hand over her heart touched. "We went on a few dates afterwards and when our relationship was mended, I proposed to her and she said yes. And when we had Takeru I thanked my lucky stars and Yugi Muto for saving me that day for my amazing life."

"Wow, that's an amazing story." Syrus said.

"So, did Crowler know he was your dad when he asked him to duel you?" Jaden asks.

"Nope, a good magician always knows how to keep secrets." Takeru smirks.

"That's my boy." Arkana said ruffling his hair. "But I mean it. No more getting into trouble. If I get another call saying you're getting expelled you'll be hearing from your mother. Do I make myself clear?" He glares.

"Yes sir." Takeru nods.

"Attention students, the tag duel will begin in 10 minutes." The announcer said on the PA.

"Well Sy guess we better get going." Jaden said.

"I'll be rooting for you guys." Takeru smiles.

"Hey, you won your duel so we'll win ours." Jaden said confident as he and Syrus made their way back to the arena.

"I better got get us our seats." Bastion said leaving Takeru and Alexis alone with his father.

"So young lady you must be Alexis. Takeru's told me about you." Arkana said causing Takeru to turn red.

"Oh really? I hope they're all good." Alexis smirks.

"Takeru says you've been helping him with his studies and you're an amazing duelist. Thank you for that." Arkana said.

"Well sir the reason Takeru got into this mess was because I was in trouble and he saved me." Alexis admits.

"I see." Arkana smirks looking at his son. "Well I better get going. Catharine's running the Magic School all by herself. Love you son." Arkana said as Takeru hugged him.

"Love you too dad." He smiles as Arkana turns around and walks away. 'Like father like son. It appears my son has found quite the lovely assistant.'

"For an Ex Rare Hunter, he's a nice guy." Alexis smiles.

"Yeah my dad's the best." Takeru smiles.

"Hey Takeru, I'm really glad you get to stay a student here." Alexis said.

"Me too, I promised I'd help you with your search for your brother and I promise you I won't stop until we find him." Takeru said.

Touched by his statement Alexis leans in and kisses Takeru on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Alexis I…I." Takeru stutters when Alexis puts a finger to his lips.

"That's my way of showing how glad I am to have you here." She blushes pulling him into a hug. Takeru smiles and hugs her back.

"So, ready to go see Jaden and Syrus duel?" Takeru asks.

"As long you sit next to me." Alexis said as they walked back to their seats.

* * *

"Will the next participants for the tag-duel step forward?" Crowler announced.

"Alright Syrus, Takeru won his duel and now it's our turn." Jaden said ready for this.

"Uhh right." Syrus said not as enthusiastic as Jaden when Chumley ran in.

"Hey look, Chumley made it." Jaden smiles.

"Just barely." Syrus noted.

"And I thought running…was supposed to be healthy." Chumley pants.

"And now without further ado, allow me to introduce our special guest Duelists!" Crowler said as two men did a series of backflips onto the stage surprising everyone. They were both bald and wearing Chinese outfits one was green and the other was orange. "The Paradox Brothers!"

"Salutations you fools." Para said.

"Hope you're ready to duel." Dox said.

"Uh I've never heard of these guys." Jaden said oblivious.

"Me neither maybe this tag-duel won't be so bad." Syrus said.

"Perhaps I mean they haven't dueled in such a long time and their last opponents were Joey Wheeler and the King of Games himself." Crowler smirks.

"No way, they dueled Yugi Muto?" Syrus gasps.

"I've read about them, they're some of the best Tag duelers in the world." Alexis said.

"Yikes and I thought me dueling my dad was a challenge." Takeru cringes.

"Statistically their odds of winning were like yours." Bastion said.

"Well I won my match and—wait what do you mean? Did you think I was going to lose?" Takeru glares.

"Hey Chumley, looks like you're gonna have a lot more room in your dorm room. Your friends are toast." Chazz smirks.

"Not lishous." Chumley said worried while Zane remained calm.

Down the hall near Crowler Arkana had chosen to stay and watch the next duel and was eyeing it very closely.

"Enough with the pleasantries." Para said.

"And now on with the duel." Dox said.

"We didn't come to talk." Para said.

"We came…"

"To destroy you." The brothers said at the same time.

"Duelists prepare to battle." Crowler said as they activated their duel disks. "The rules are simple each duel with begin with 8000 life points rather than 4000 separately. Also, there is no sharing of strategy, advice or any card that isn't already in play. However, you can use your partner's cards. Understood?"

"Yes." They all said.

"All right then duel." Crowler said leaping off stage.

Jaden/Syrus: 8000

Paradox Brothers: 8000

"Get your games on!" Jaden said drawing his cards and looking to Syrus who was first.

"Here goes." Syrus drew. "I summon Gyroid in attack mode!" Syrus said summoning the cartoon Helicopter.

Gyroid: 1000/1000

"You must be joking. I'm surprised that thing even has an attack mode!" Para said drawing. "This on the other hand. Jurai Gumo!" On his field a giant spider appears.

Jurai Gumo: 2200/ 100

"What an overgrown bug?" Jaden draws. "That's nothing my deck can't squash. Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode!" On Jaden's field the female hero took a knee.

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix: 1200/800

"The defense is a strong offense." Dox said drawing. "Kaiser Sea Horse, attack mode!" On his field an ocean themed warrior appeared.

Kaiser Seas Horse: 1700/1650

'Alright, if I know dueling like I think I know dueling they're gonna try to attack next.' Syrus thought.

"I choose to activate a spell card." Dox said proving Syrus wrong. "Tribute Doll. To activate it I must sacrifice one monster on our side of the field, good thing my brother is so generous with his." Dox grins as Para nods. "Farewell Jirai Gumo. Now I can summon a level 7 monster this turn, and I choose Kazejin!" The spider was replaced by a green monster that was only a pair of arms and had the Japanese Kanji for wind on it.

Kazejin: 2400/2200

"He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team, now that's tag dueling." Bastion said.

"Would you mind not sounding so impressed Bastion?" Alexias asks annoyed.

"This isn't good, that's a real powerful Spellcaster monster, one of three." Takeru said worried.

"Do you actually think you know anything of this game?" Para asks.

"You're losers, you're jokes, in other words you're lame." Dox mocks.

"And if they think this is starting to get grueling."

"Wait until I give them a true grueling. I play Dark Designator. This powerful spell allows me to call out the name of any monster and if my brother has the card in his deck it is added immediately to his hand." Dox said as he pretended to think. "Now let me see… Sanga of the Thunder." He said.

"What do you know, it is right here, ready to tear them asunder." Para laughed as he drew a card.

'Great another level 7 Monster' Jaden thought.

"The duel's just started." Para said.

"And yet it is almost done." Dox said.

"For your demise has already begun." Both brothers said scaring Syrus a little.

"Don't worry Sy. They're just saying that because it's an easy rhyme." Jaden said. 'Now I just hope we don't make for an easy match. Alright monster roll call. I have my Burstinatrix and Sy's got his little…helicopter thing. It's good, but not good considering what we're dealing with. Especially a level 7 monster I've never seen before.' Jaden thought.

"What do you think Jaden? If we quit now, we'll have extra time to pack all our stuff." Syrus said scared.

"The only thing we're packing is some serious dueling punch! I'm telling you we'll beat these guys Syrus." Jaden said confident.

"You know what, you're right." Syrus nods. 'We are packing some serious dueling punch. Not only am I gonna show the Paradox brothers, but I'm gonna show my brother as well.' Syrus thought as he drew a card. "All aboard. I summon Steamroid in attack mode!" Syrus said summoning the cartoon looking train to the field.

Steamroid: 1800/1800

"And also, I play the spell Polymerization! Check it out, I fuse Steamroid and Gyroid to create the ultimate engine that could: Steam Gyroid!" Syrus said as his fusion monster appeared.

Steam Gyroid: 2200/1600

"Now that's locomotion! You see, you made a mistake, by sacrificing Jurai Gumo you left your brother's field wide open!"

"Uh Sy." Jaden said trying to tell him something, but Syrus was too pumped to hear.

"Steam Gyroid attack Para!" Syrus said as his monster rushed towards Para.

"An attack?" Para said surprised.

"Got that right!" Syrus said as Alexis, Bastion and Takeru gasped, Chazz and Crowler chuckled while Zane just scowled.

"If you please brother." Para smirks as Dox nods.

"Kazejin, defend with Squall barricade!" Dox said as Kazejin created a cyclone that blew Steam Gyroid back with ease. "Our monster's special ability, do you like?"

"It brings your damage to 0 without even a fight." Para said.

"So, I goofed?" Syrus asks feeling like a complete idiot.

"Do these two honestly think they can beat Para and Dox? They stink worse than sweaty socks." Crowler laughed. "Now they have me doing it."

"Forget it Sy, no biggie." Jaden said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah right." Syrus sighed.

"I'm serious, just keep on going." Jaden assured him.

"Right. I place a facedown and end my turn." Syrus said.

"Finally, a smart move." Para draws. "I play Monster Reborn and bring back the dreadful Jurai Gumo." Para said as the giant spider appeared back on the field. "I'll also play another spell card, Tribute Doll!"

"Not again." Syrus said knowing what was about to happen.

"Yes again and again I will use it to sacrifice Jurai Gumo in order to summon another Level 7 monster, Suijin!" On the field a blue monster with the kanji for water appeared.

Suijin: 2500/2400

"And I'm not done yet. Mind if I borrow a monster brother?" Para asks.

"Please, that's why he's there." Dox nods.

"I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse." Para said as a dark energy surrounded Kaiser Sea Horse.

"In case you didn't know, when summoning a light attriute monster he counts as two sacrifices instead of one which means I am now able to play Sanga of the Thunder!" Dox said as the final piece appeared.

Sanga: 2600/2200

"Now I place those odds at 500 to 1." Bastion said.

"What are the odds of you being quiet?" Alexis asks.

"This is not good. It's coming." Takeru cringes.

"Three monsters on our side, what could be better?" Para asks.

"I know brother, when they come together." Dox said.

"Prepare yourselves! I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin and Sanga of the Thunder in order to summon the ultimate monster: Gate Guardian!" Para said as a huge burst of light engulfs the field showing the three monsters had merged together into one.

Gate Guardian: 3750/3400

"Gate Guardian?" Syrus gasps.

"He's ginormous." Jaden gasps.

"Just wait until you see his attack. Go Gate Guardian attack Steam Gyroid Tidal Surge attack!" Gate Guardian releases an attack of electricity and water destroys Sy's monster.

Jaden/Syrus: 6450

Paradox Brothers: 8000

"This isn't a duel, it's target practice for the Paradox brothers and Sy's the bullseye." Bastion said.

"He's just made a few bad moves. I'm sure he can come back…at least I hope he does. Jaden's good but he's not good enough to win this by himself." Alexis said.

"Come on Syrus, Jaden needs you to get it together." Takeru said.

"I know it hurts…"

"But it's about to get worse."

"If it gets as bad as their rhyming then we're in trouble." Syrus said.

Nearby Crowler was chuckling gleefully at this. 'Those two are dueling perfectly. They know just what to do and are doing it. After all, in a tag duel once you eliminate the weakest link in a chain the rest will crumble and poor little Syrus is like the weakest link on a plate of sausages.' Crowler thought.

Looking at him Arkana narrowed his eyes. 'Something is up with that Professor, he's hiding something.' He thought.

'I hope Jaden has something special in that deck of his or we're toast.' Syrus thought.

"Well, the bigger they are the harder they fall, so let's take this thing down." Jaden said.

"I can't wait to see you try so I will end my turn with a facedown." Para said.

"Alright here goes." Jaden draws to see he got Polymerization. "Sweet. Alright you're getting called up first big guy. First, I'm gonna summon the Elemental Hero Clayman!" Jaden said as the bulky hero appeared.

E-Hero Clayman: 800/2000

"Next I'll play Polymerization and fuse Clayman with Burtsinatrix to create the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster! She's bad!" Jaden said as the two heroes fused to create a female hero with heavy armor, a shield in her left arm and her right arm was a missile launching. Jaden placed her in defense mode.

Rampart Blaster: 2000/2500

"Yeah she's bad, but not as bad as Gate Guardian. She only has 2500 defense points. Gate Guardian has 3750. Blaster will be blasted." Syrus said.

"No sweat that's what her special ability is for. When she's in defense mode Rampart Blaster can attack an opponent directly." Jaden grins.

"Our life points!" Both brothers gasp.

"Now, go Rampart Blaster! Rampart Barrage!" Rampart fired two missiles which fly towards the brothers and explode. "Sure it's only half the points you would normally lose, but hey it's a special effect what are you gonna do?" Jaden said.

Jaden/Syrus: 6450

Paradox Brothers: 7000

"A lucky move." Dox growled.

"Alright, we're back in this." Syrus smiles.

"We were never out of it." Jaden smiles.

'Yeah Jaden's right, we can with this.' Syrus thought.

"It's my turn." Dox said as he drew a card. "I activate Fairy Meteor Crush and I'm equipping it to Gate Guardian! Now when Gate Guardian attacks a monster in defense mode the difference comes out of your life points."

"Not so fast! You forget I have a facedown! Go Mystical Space Typhoon!" Syrus said revealing his magic card. "It destroys any spell or trap card on the field and I choose your Fairy Meteor Crush!" From the spell a powerful Typhoon was released.

"Right into my trap! I activate Judgement of Anubis!" Para said flipping his facedown. "Foolish boy, this lets me stop your spell by discarding one card from my hand. Your Typhoon has been downgraded to a gentle breeze." Para said as Syrus's spell disappeared. "But that's not all, it also destroys one of your monsters." The trap targeted Rampart Blaster destroying her.

"And then you take damage equal to its attack points." Dox said as their life points dropped.

Jaden/Syrus: 4450

Paradox Brothers: 7000

"I know it feels like you back is to the wall, but in fact the wall is right in front of you. I play this in defense mode and end my turn." Dox said as a large wall monster appeared.

Defense Wall: 0000/2100

"It is called Defense Wall and as long as it is on the field in defense mode all the monsters you have can only attack him." Dox said.

"The Gate Guardian on offense and the wall on defense. Almost flawless." Bastion said in awe.

"We get it already." Alexis said irritated.

"Bastion I know you're impressed, but you're cheering for the wrong side." Takeru said just as annoyed.

"It's your turn, what are you waiting for?" Dox asks looking at Syrus.

"To be honest a miracle." Syrus drew and frowned. "I summon Cycroid in defense mode." Syrus said as a cartoon bike appeared.

Cycroid: 800/ 1000

Syrus then noticed Jaden looking at him. 'Uh oh Jaden's looking at me, I know it was a weak monster, but it's all I can do.' Syrus thought.

"You summon a bike, well it's about to get a flat." Para drew a card. "Gate Guardian Tidal Surge attack!" Gate Guardian unleashed his attack destroying Cycroid with ease. "And don't forget thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush the difference between our attack and your monster's defense are dealt to you as damage!" Gate Guardian blasted Syrus again making him cry out in pain.

Jaden/Syrus: 1700

Paradox Brothers: 7000

"Your life points are falling…"

"Your game play is appalling…"

"There is nothing to do except give up and start bawling!" Both brothers said.

"Well it's two monsters to none. It's a simple calculation, they'll be knackered." Bastion said.

"Nice Bastion, now you're putting them down in words I don't even understand." Alexis said getting tired of this.

"Either say something helpful or zip it. Please." Takeru said.

"I'm sure Jaden has a strategy." Alexis said.

"Oh I'm sure he does it's Syrus I'm worried about. He's fallen for every trap the Paradox brothers have played. He's been horrible." Bastion said.

"Bastion." Takeru said.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Shut up." Takeru said.

'Please let them win. I'll give up grilled cheeses for a week. I'll just fry them instead.' Chumley thought begging for his friends to win.

Meanwhile Chazz was enjoying every second of this. 'Finally, those Slifer Slackers are getting exactly what they deserve! I can't wait to see them lose and get expelled, especially Jaden.' Chazz thought.

"Chazz, you okay?" Torimaki asks but Chazz ignores him.

'That slime. Thinking he could become the next King of Games. That's my destiny!' Chazz looks to see Takeru sitting next to Alexis. 'Then I'll go after Magician Boy, he doesn't deserve to be an Obelisk. Just because he won his duel, he thinks he can be near Alexis? I'll send him packing myself if I have to.' Chazz thought.

"I'm a genius, a sheer genius! I lure Jaden to the abandoned dorm, then I arrange this tag duel as punishment and then I hire the best tag duelists in the world to ensure he and Syrus get expelled." Crowler laughs unaware that Arkana heard the whole thing.

'So, he's the one who set all this up to those boys and to my own son.' Arkana thought tightening his fist. 'I think it's time I gave this teacher a real scare.'

"Crowler, enjoying the boys' punishment a little too much aren't we?" Shepard asks startling him.

"Oh my no, you misinterpret. I'm just laughing because the duel is almost over. I don't want to prolong their suffering, they look so weary." Crowler said.

"They don't look weary to me. In fact, I think Jaden just got his second wind." Shepard said as Jaden lifts his head up to reveal a confident grin.

"Well, well the Slider Red forges ahead when a smart duelist…" Para started.

"Would have fled." Dox finishes.

"I kinda wish they made us Slifer Orange, that way we wouldn't have to put up with all their awful rhyming." Jaden chuckles as the brothers felt insulted. Appearing on Jaden's shoulder Winged Kuriboh cooes in agreement. "Yeah I don't think they got it either."

"Forget about our rhyming…"

"Just concentrate on your card playing…"

"For the partner you have…"

"To win, you have a long way." They both said causing Syrus to feel hurt by that.

"Don't listen to them Sy." Jaden said.

"But Jaden, they're right." Syrus said.

"No, they're not and I know so because you're gonna be the one to take down that thing." Jaden said pointing at Gate Guardian. "So let's go! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" From a flash of lighting Sparkman appeared.

Elemental Hero Sparkman: 1600/1400

"And next I'll equip him with Spark Blaster. With each blast I can change the battle position of any monster on the field. Gate Guardian take a knee!" Jaden said as a gun appeared in Sparkman's hands and he fired a shot from it forcing Gate Guardian into defense mode.

"Now that's an odd move. Unless Jaden has a plan, I feel he's wasted his move." Bastion said.

"I would've used one on that Defense Wall." Takeru said.

"You must be a fool, when Gate Guardian's on defense he never tires. Your situation is dire." Para said.

"And though I hate to feed the fire, our Defense Wall you have yet to retire." Dox said.

"Great thanks, I'm just gonna play a facedown and end my turn." Jaden said.

Dox drew a card. "I play one card facedown. No more, no less, now brother you do the rest."

"Excellent decision I think it's for the best for next turn I'll win us this contest." Para said.

"Oh man, Jaden you heard them. Next turn they'll take us down, I don't see a point in even drawing. Maybe I should just give up, maybe they'll let you have a rematch." Syrus frowns.

"Syrus listen to me. One draw is all it takes to turn this duel around. You remember the last time you had one draw, right?" Jaden asks as Syrus remembers.

Flashback:

During one of their practice duels Jaden had Syrus backed into a corner.

"No way you're getting out of this one Sy." Jaden said.

"Yeah you're right I give. But let's see what I would've drawn." Syrus turned over the top card of his deck and smiles. "Whoa this changes everything." He smiles.

"Yeah well it doesn't change the fact that you already gave up right?" Jaden asks nervously.

Flashback End:

"You hear what I'm saying Sy? There's no such thing as a last draw because with the right card you can always get another draw." Jaden said.

"But I…"

"No buts, if you want to stay at this school it's all up to you." Jaden said.

'But the only way we won't lose is if I beat that Gate Guardian." Syrus thought when he remembered something.

Flashback:

Syrus was dueling Chumley when Jaden spotted a good card in his hand.

"Whoa, that's a really sweet card. With the right combo we can take down anything. Can you let me have it?" Jaden asks.

"No way!" Syrus said.

"Oh come on!" Jaden said.

"You always do this!" Syrus said as Jaden begged.

Flashback End:

'That's it. That one card is the only chance we have, but if I don't draw, we're done for, Jaden and me, all our hopes and dreams, everything we've been through it would be for nothing. So, let me draw it!' Syrus thought as he drew his card and smiles. "Jaden!" Syrus calls out.

"Did you draw it?" Jaden asks as Syrus nods. "Then show him the drill!"

"I summon Drillroid in attack mode!" Syrus said as a purple cartoonish machine burst out of the ground.

Drillroid: 1600/1600

"And when Drillroid attacks a monster in defense mode it's automatically destroyed!" Syrus said surprising the Paradox brothers. "So open wide!" Syrus said as Drillroid rushed towards Gate Guardian.

"Defense Wall!" Dox yells as his wall took the attack instead and was destroyed.

Jaden/Syrus: 1200

"Those two must've forgotten that Defense Wall automatically blocks any attack." Chazz smirks.

"Come on Syrus, you gotta have one more move left." Takeru said.

"A nice try." Para said.

"But not nice enough." Dox said.

"Gate Guardian still stands."

"Despite your best stuff."

"But that wasn't his best. Right Sy?" Jaden smirks.

"That's right. Now that your Defense Wall is rubble your Guardian is wide open. I play Shield Crush! And like the name states it destroys any monster in defense mode!" Syrus said as a green beam shoots out and destroys Gate Guardian.

"Gate Guardian's cooked!" Para said.

"I can hardly look!" Dox said.

"Nice going Sy, the bigger they brawl the harder they fall." Jaden smiles as the crowd cheers for them.

"Fired Cheese here I come." Chumley smiles while Zane just grunted.

"No! This is supposed to be a punishment, but this crowd is treating them like heroes. Chancellor Shepard please tell me you're seeing this." Crowler said.

"Yes Crowler this duel is showing everyone teamwork and duel fortitude. Good job." Shepard said.

"Did you see that? Tell me you both saw that." Bastion said shocked.

"Of course, we saw it Bastion, it was a great move." Takeru said.

"But you know what amazes me more than taking down that Gate Guardian? The teamwork they used to do it. That's what it's going to take for them to win this." Alexis said.

'Yes, so let's hope they can win this." Bastion said.

"I know they will." Takeru said.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn. Thanks for the pep talk." Syrus said.

"Thank you for the sweet move." Jaden said.

"Mind if we join in on the praise you two?" Para asks.

"Because from destroying that monster we should really…"

"Thank you." They both said surprising Syrus.

"They say what doesn't destroy you makes you stronger, well we believe that's true. After all we aren't destroyed, and we are about to become more powerful than ever! Dark Element! This spell card can activate when Gate Guardian is in the graveyard. By paying half our life points we can summon a monster that can't be beat in battle. Dark Guardian!"

Jaden/Syrus: 1200

Paradox Brothers: 3500

On the field a dark armored warrior wielding an axe on top of a giant spider appeared.

Dark Guardian: 3800/3450

"Invincible in battle and has those attack points?" Bastion gasps.

"This is bad." Syrus gulps.

"Now Guardian attack Drillroid with Axe Slash Bash!" Para said as Dark Guardian swung his axe.

"That's it! If this connects Jaden and Syrus will lose!" Bastion said as Alexis grabs Takeru's hand in fear.

"Farewell." Para smirks.

"Not yet! I activate the trap card Hero Barrier! Sorry fellas but this lets me stop one attack as long as I have a hero out on the field and as you can see, I still have Sparkman!" Jaden said as a blue barrier appeared blocking the attack.

Both Takeru and Alexis sigh in relief when they notice they were still holding hands. Blushing they both let go and turn back towards the match.

"An impressive trap card." Para said.

"I never thought they would be so hard." Dox said.

"I know, we bombard and bombard. Oh well at least our precious Dark Guardian…" Para started.

"Has kept up his guard." Dox finishes.

"Quite right brother, he will not be blasted to shards." Para said.

"He'll finish them off next turn…"

"And this duel will be ours!" They both said.

'Oh man just when I step up my game, they step up theirs ever more.' Syrus thought.

"Here it comes, the moment I've been waiting for. The moment these two slackers get expelled." Crowler grins.

"Chin up Sy, this match isn't over yet." Jaden said.

"But Jaden…"

"But nothing pal, stand up. Jaden said as Syrus struggled to stand. 'Because you're about to get a good view of what I'm about to pull.' Jaden thought.

"Looks like the boy still wants to proceed." Para said.

"Really? I thought for sure mercy he would plead." Dox said.

"No, he would need smarts to know when to concede." Para smirks.

"Can it you two it's my turn and I activate the spell card Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards and next I'll play Fusion Gate! With this I don't need Polymerization, I can summon all the fusion monsters I want! And I'm gonna fuse Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman, all to create the Elemental Hero Tempest!" Jaden said as a monster with blue armor, green hair, a visor, a silver cannon on his right arm and green metallic wings.

Elemental Hero Tempest: 2800/2800

"Fine creature, but it's no match for the Dark Guardian." Bastion said.

"Bastion whose side are you on?" Alexis asks.

"How doubtful were you when I dueled?" Takeru asks.

"I hope Jaden knows what he's doing." Alexis sighed.

"Impressive move, but it is useless boy." Para said.

"Have you forgotten about Dark Guardian? He's still deployed and since he cannot be destroyed…" Dox started.

"Their beast is Null and Void." Para finished.

"Void this! Skyscraper!" Jaden said activating a new field spell and releasing multiple buildings. "Ever hear you should never play in a construction zone? Well it's true because now my Tempest gains an additional 1000 attack points since he's weaker than your monster!" Jaden said.

Tempest: 3800/2800

"Now Tempest attack with Powerhouse Plummet!" Jaden said as Tempest dove towards Dark Guardian.

"Didn't I warn you? In battle he can't be beat. Your Elemental Hero Tempest is wasted so just accept…"

"Your defeat."

"Sy, can you spare a card?" Jaden asks.

"Sure." Syrus nods.

"I use Tempest's special ability!" Jaden said as Syrus's facedown disappeared. "Sorry you guys, but as long as I banish one of our cards to the graveyard, Tempest isn't destroyed." Jaden grins as both monsters remained on the field.

"Good job wasting your attack slacker." Chazz smirks.

"I don't get it, was he hoping for a tie?" Alexis asks.

"I'm not sure." Takeru said.

"Good move. Now let's see if Syrus knows what to do next." Zane said.

"Jaden." Syrus said concerned.

"Hey it's cool. Trust me Sy it'll all work out if you draw the right card next turn." Jaden said.

"If he has a next turn!" Dox draws. "I activate the trap One on One Fight! It forces our strongest monsters to do battle!" Dox said as Dark Guardian attacks Tempest.

"But why? It'll be a tie." Syrus said.

"I have my reasons." Dox smirks.

"And their sneaky reasons. To keep Tempest on the field Jaden has to keep sacrificing cards." Alexis said.

"But all he's got left is Skyscraper." Takeru said.

"While I hate to do it, I have no choice. I gotta lose Skyscraper." Jaden said as the field spell disappears.

"So you saved your monster, but not your life points!" Dox said as the shockwave hit Jaden and Syrus.

Jaden/Syrus: 200

Paradox Brothers: 3500

"That's all for me." Dox said ending his turn.

"And next turn I will finish it, just wait and see." Para said.

"This duel will be ours I guarantee." Dox said.

"Alright Sy, remember what I told you, it all depends on if you play the right card." Jaden said as Syrus nods.

'Play a card…that's it! That's what he meant between using a card and playing a card. But do I know the difference?' Syrus thought.

Syrus looks up to see Zane was still watching him and remembers a moment when he walked up to his brother in the past.

"Hey Zane, what's the difference between knowing how to use a card and knowing how to play a card?" Syrus asks.

"That's something that can never be taught. It takes a moment of clarity. When you're dueling on a whole new level, all the angles, all the moves. You won't think…just act." Zane said.

Syrus snapped out of his thoughts and looked back to the field. 'Alright no more thinking, time to act.' Syrus thought as he drew. "Here we go! I sacrifice Drillroid to summon UFOroid in attack mode!" Drillroid was sent to the graveyard and a small cartoon UFO appeared.

UFOroid: 1200/1200

"And next I activate the spell Power Bond! It's a fusion card to create a machine type monster and I know just the monsters to fuse. Jaden do you mind?" Syrus asks.

"What's mine is yours." Jaden grins.

"I fuse UFOroid with Jaden's Tempest in order to create UFOroid Fighter!" Syrus said as the two monsters merged to reveal Tempest standing on a UFO shaped platform. "And it gets better, his attack points are the sum total of both monster's attack points."

UFOroid Fighter: 4000/4000

"It matters not so cease your useless prattle." Para said.

"You know Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle." Dox said.

"Yeah that's true, but it doesn't really matter because Power Bond can double my Roid Fighter's attack points.

UFOroid Fighter: 8000/4000

"To make 8000?!" Both brothers gasp.

"Sure, your guardian will survive, but your life points won't. Go UFOroid Fighter! Cosmic Flux Blast!" Tempest aims his cannon and fires a powerful blue blast which blew through Dark Guardian and nails the Paradox brothers.

Jaden/Syrus: 200

Pardox Brothers: 0000

"They won!" Chumley cheered.

"Yes!" Takeru and Alexis hugged before letting go and looking away blushing.

"They won. I must say I'm getting more impressed every day." Bastion smiles.

Chazz growled in anger as he stormed out of the room with his Torimaki following him.

"No, it can't be they both won their duels against legendary duelists. How could they have won?" Crowler asks in shock.

"Obviously it's because of your splendid teaching, oh wait two of them are in my dorm." Banner said as Pharaoh licks Crowler's face.

"That furball just licked me! Does he have rabies? Call the pound!" Crowler panics as he storms out.

"We did it Sy." Jaden smiles as Takeru walked up to them.

"Congratulations you three, you have proven that you deserve to be at this school." Sheppard said causing everyone to cheer.

"Oh yeah." Jaden turns to the Paradox brothers. "That was a sweet duel I hope we can have a rematch someday."

"Well said Jaden, I'm sure it'll be even better written." Sheppard said surprising him. "I'd like a 5-page paper from all of you on what you learned dueling today."

"Talk about a bummer." Jaden slumps.

"How about 10 pages then." Shepard said walking.

"Takeru, you gotta help me write this." Jaden begs.

"Hey I got my own paper to write you're on your own." Takeru said.

"Aw come on! How can I write 10 pages by myself?!" Jaden whines.

Syrus looks up to his brother. 'I'd like to think I impressed you Zane, I know that I still have a ways to go before I'm at your level but at least I know I can do it here.' Syrus thought.

A faint smile forms on Zane's face as he walks away.

* * *

Down the hall Crowler was storming through it with an angry expression on his face.

"Great now how am I going to get rid of that slacker and his friends?" Crowler growls when suddenly the lights in the hallway go out. "What is this?"

"Payback." A sinister voice echoed.

"Who who's there?" Crowler asks getting afraid when Arkana's red Dark Magician emerges from the shadows. "Dark Magician?!"

"I have been waiting for you Dr. Crowler. You are not worthy of your title and as punishment I should send your soul to the Shadow Realm!" Dark Magician said readying his staff.

"My soul! But I'm innocent." Crowler panics when Dark Magicians' staff glowed and Crowler heard his voice.

"I lure Jaden and his friends to the abandoned dorm, then I arrange this tag duel as punishment and then I hire the best tag duelists in the world to ensure he and Syrus get expelled."

"No, no please." Crowler begged. "I'll do anything, but please don't hurt!"

"Your begging is painful to my ears, so I will let you off with a warning. Try anything like this again and I'll be back." Dark Magician said before disappearing and the lights turn back on.

Crowler looks around to see everything was fine before quickly running away screaming. Appearing out of another hallway Arkana walks out with his duel disk activated and a tape recorder in his other hand.

"After all these years I still got it." Arkana smirks putting the tape recorder away. "I'll hold onto this just in case. Enjoy your time here at school Takeru. Make the most of it." Arkana smiles looking down the hall to see his son's smiling face one last time. Taking off his mask he turns around and walks away.


	11. Formula for Success

**Chapter 11: Formula for Success**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now most of you are very eager for me to update this one, but I have other stories to work on so please try to be patient. Also I'm happy to see this story already has so many favs and follows. Thanks for the support. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few days since the expulsion duels and things were getting back to normal. Today in gym class it was a game of baseball with Slifers vs Ras and Jaden was up to bat.

"Jay, keep your eye on the ball." Syrus said.

"That's gonna be tough after all, the ball's gonna be going over the rafters and then we'll have a 6-run lead." Jaden grins.

"Hold on! Time out!" Looking to the entrance they saw Bastion running in. "Sorry I was deep into some Attack Quantum Mechanics and lost track of time."

"Can you throw?" A Ra asks.

"Sure." Bastion nods.

"Well we need a fresh arm. Pitcher change." They announced as Bastion grabbed a glove and made his way onto the field.

"This isn't a written exam Bastion. I hope you know what you're doing." Jaden said.

"Trust me I've done all the calculations, now get ready for some heat Jaden. Because this one has some bite!" Bastion said throwing the ball and just like that Jaden struck out three times.

"Nuts!" Jaden groans.

Soon it was the Ras up to bat and Jaden was on pitcher and Syrus was the catcher.

"Ball 4 take your base." The Umpire said.

"Time." Syrus said as he walked over to Jaden. "Jaden what's going on? You got two outs and now you walked the last three batters."

"Pretty slick huh?" Jaden smiles.

"Slick?" They all said confused.

"Yeah, how else would I get the chance to pitch Bastion?" Jaden asks.

"What? You walked all those guys just so you could get even with Bastion?" Syrus asks shocked.

"No, I want to get ahead. You hear that Bastion, you're going down!" Jaden declares.

"Down the baseline perhaps. Now give me your best Jaden, I don't want any excuses when I wallop it right out of the ballpark." Bastion said taking his position.

"Game on!" Jaden said with fire in his eyes.

"Game over, soon." Bastion smirks.

"Now here's some bite!" Jaden yells as he pitches.

Nearby Dr. Crowler was walking to his class, but he kept looking over his shoulder before shaking his head.

"No, the Dark Magician cannot be real my mind must've been playing tricks on me. Still, the Paradox brothers couldn't be Jaden, Chazz couldn't beat Jaden, I need someone to beat—" Crowler never got to finish as a baseball hits him right in the eye.

"Uh heads up." Jaden said as he and Syrus ran over only to see the ball was still on Crowler's eye.

"Of course, it was you! Who else could cause me such intense pain?!" Crowler yells.

"Now that's keeping your eye on the ball." Syrus said impressed.

"Sorry it was—"

"My fault! I was the one who hit the ball." Bastion said running over.

"Bastion? Of course, here I was struggling to find a new accomplice and it smacks me right in the face. Well the eye, but that's beside the point." Crowler said.

"Dr. Crowler, please accept my apologies." Bastion said.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I've been meaning to have my contacts fitted for ages and now I have a perfect excuse. And a perfect new protégé." Crowler whispers that last part before turning around to see Jaden and Syrus trying to listen in. "Alright you two, you've caused enough trouble now go on! Shoo!"

"Alright, but that was foul Bastion." Jaden said running off.

Crowler takes the baseball off his face to reveal a black eye. "Never mind those Slifer Slackers it's time you started consorting with those more your class. It's time you started consorting with me." Crowler grins.

* * *

Meanwhile in the classroom Takeru was sitting in the Obelisk section when he saw Chazz walk to his seat.

"Yo foot rub, iced tea, now." Chazz smirks.

"Get it yourself." An Obelisk said getting Chazz's attention.

"What did you say?" Chazz growls when another Obelisk walks over.

"Hey Chazz where do you think you're sitting?" He asks.

"My seat." Chazz said.

"Sorry but that's not your seat anymore." He said.

"What are you talking about? It says so right here." Chazz looks expecting a name tag but gasps to see it was gone.

"Sorry but you were moved way over there." He points to the lower seats near the Slifer and Ra areas.

Seeing his reaction Takeru couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?! Dr. Crowler tell them this is a mistake! Tell them I belong up here!" Chazz said as Dr. Crowler walked in.

"But you don't and you haven't since you lost that one duel to oh who was it? Oh yes Jaden Yuki, a Slifer! Which is why tomorrow you will duel Bastion Misawa and if you lose to him you two will switch dorms." Crowler said shocking Chazz.

"You mean…I'd become a Ra yellow?" Chazz said.

"Very good, now if only you could duel as well as you listen." Crowler said as everyone in the class laughed at Chazz as he stormed out of the room.

"I WON'T BE A RA!" Chazz declared.

'Chazz's over reaction aside I'm happy for Bastion, unlike Chazz he deserves this.' Takeru thought.

* * *

At the Ra dorm Jaden and Syrus were walking with Bastion back to his room.

"Okay so maybe it wasn't a foul ball." Jaden said.

"Jaden, over the center field usually isn't." Syrus said.

"Look I play like I duel, with formulas." Bastion said holding up his bat that had multiple formulas written on it. "You see I find that Science, Statistics, and Geometry play a role in everything we do in life."

"Wow, I never thought of it that way." Jaden said.

"Do you have a formula for everything?" Syrus asks.

Smiling Bastion led them to his bedroom. "And here we are."

"And what is here?" They ask seeing formulas written all over the walls.

"My workspace, my lab, my dorm room. That area is for traps, that area is for spells and that is…well you get it. Most of these I've memorized and as you can see I'm running out of room, so." Bastion said.

"So?" Jaden and Syrus asks as Bastion grabs some brushes and paint.

"So, mind helping?" He asks.

After they painted Bastion took them to the Ra cafeteria where he told them that Crowler offered him a chance to become an Obelisk and while Jaden and Syrus were extremely happy for him Bastion wasn't as happy as they were.

* * *

That night at the Obelisk dorm Chazz was talking with his older brothers Slade and Jagger on the video communication system on his flat screen.

"Got it Chazz?" Slade asks.

"Yeah." Chazz replied.

"We can't hear you." Jagger said.

"I said I get it!" Chazz snaps.

"Well you better understand. Your brother and I are going through with our ends of it." Slade threatened.

"And you better be following through with yours as well. Just think of it little brother, the world of politics, finance and Duel Monsters! If the Princeton family rises to the top of all of those we can control the world!" Jagger said.

"So be the best." Slade said.

"The future of the Princeton name depends on you." Jagger said as they hung up.

'Walking to the window Chazz looks to see Jaden, Syrus and Bastion. 'Be the best? How can I be the best with lucky punks like those guys around?' Chazz thought as the three of them headed to the Slifer dorm. 'Looks like Bastion's heading to the Slifers for the night. Which means his dorm room will be empty.' Chazz suddenly got an idea.

Meanwhile at the Slifer dorm Jaden and Bastion were sound asleep.

"Hey Syrus, what's a Ra doing here?" Chumley asks looking down from his bed.

"He had his room painted so we're letting him crash here for tonight." Syrus explained.

"But what if he wakes up and wants to make fun of us or even duel us?" Chumley asks.

"Bastion's cool Chumley, he even let us eat at the Ra dining hall besides he's Takeru's friend too." Syrus said.

"Oh…he can have my bed." Chumley said.

* * *

Later that night Takeru had just come out of the showers and was wearing a black shirt and blue pajama pants.

"Whoo, that was refreshing." Takeru said wiping his hair.

Making his way to his desk by the window he noticed Chazz heading to the Ra dorm. 'Chazz? What's he doing heading in that direction this late at night?' Takeru thought as he grabbed his duel disk and shoes before leaving to find out.

As he made his way out he turned a corner and bumped into a figure. "Oomf." Takeru said as he fell backwards. "Sorry about that." He looks up to see Seika wearing a sleeveless light blue t-shirt and blue pajama shorts that really showed off her body. "Seika?"

"Takeru? What are you doing up so late?" She asks as he helped her up.

"I think Chazz is up to something, he's heading for the Ra dorm." Takeru said causing her eyes to widen.

"That's not good, we better go after him." Seika said as they headed to the Ra dorm.

By the time they arrived Chazz was heading for the docks, following him they looked to see Chazz toss something into the water.

"There's not gonna be any duel if Bastion doesn't have a deck, he might even get kicked out." Chazz grins.

"Don't you have any self-respect?" Turning around Chazz sees Takeru and Seika glaring at him.

"Hey nice PJ's you two." Chazz smirks.

"How could you do that to someone's deck?" Seika asks ignoring him.

"You really are the bottom of the barrel Chazz. If this is how you react when things don't go your way, you should just leave this school." Takeru said.

"Nobody tells me what to do! Especially some magic werido." Chazz said.

Glaring Takeru steps in front of Seika and activates his duel disk. "Hope you brought your deck Chazz."

Seeing this Chazz grins as he activates his Duel disk. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

"Take him down Takeru." Seika said.

"Believe me, I will." Takeru nods determined.

"Duel!" Both of them said as they drew their cards.

Chazz: 4000

Takeru: 4000

"You know I've wanted to say this since I first time I saw you duel. You don't deserve a card like the Dark Magician and when I beat you I'm taking that card." Chazz said as he drew. "I activate the spell Cost Down! This card lets see send a monster from my hand to the graveyard so I can summon a stronger one easier. Say hello to Mefist the Infernal General!" Chazz said summoning a dark warrior on a horse.

Mefist: 1800/ 1700

"And I'll end my turn with a facedown." Chazz said ending his turn.

"My move." Takeru drew. "I summon Skilled White Magician in defense mode!" Takeru said as a white robed magician appeared.

Skilled White Magician: 1700/ 1900

"And I'll play one card facedown." Takeru said ending his turn.

"Perfect now I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted! And now I'll use it to summon Cthonian Emperor Dragon!" Chazz said a large dragon appeared on his side of the field.

Cthonian Emperor Dragon: 2400/ 1500

"What is that?" Takeru gasps.

"That's not good. Watch out Takeru, that's a special kind of monster." Seika warns.

"She's right, as you can see, he's a Gemini monster so since I didn't summon this turn I can use my dragon's special effect to summon him again activating his ability. Which allows him to attack twice in one turn!" Chazz said causing Seika to gasp.

'If this goes through, Takeru will lose.' She thought worried.

"Go Cthonian Emperor Dragon!" Chazz said as his dragon was about to release a powerful fire attack.

"I activate my facedown card Negate Attack!" Takeru said stopping the flame attack. "Sorry Chazz, but this Magician has quite a few tricks left."

"Grr. Fine, next turn you're all mine." Chazz said ending his turn.

"There's not gonna be a next turn. I'm ending it right here and now." Takeru said as he drew.

"Please like you even have something like Exodia." Chazz scoffs.

"Who needs Exoida when I got this! Go Magician's Valkryia!" Takeru said as the female orange hair magician appeared.

Magician's Valkyria: 1600/ 1800

"Next I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I activate Dark Magical Circle!" Takeru said as his magic circle surrounded them and two lights appeared on Skilled White Magician's body.

"Hey what's with the lights?" Chazz asks.

"They're spell counters and when I have three, I can summon a powerful monster. Next I activate Magical Dimension! By sacrificing my Magician's Valkyria I can summon my Magician of Dark Illusions!"

As Magician's Valkyria went into the gold coffin it fired a beam out destroying Mefist before the Magician covered in shadows appeared.

Magician of Dark Illusions: 2100/ 2500

"And since this card is treated like Dark Magician I can use the effect of my circle to remove your Cthonian Dragon from the game." Takeru said as Chazz's last monster was blasted away.

"H-Hang on, even if you attack me I'll still have some points left." Chazz said nervously.

"Uh I think you're forgetting about something Chazz." Seika smirks pointing the Skilled White Magician with three glowing spell counters causing his eyes to widen.

"I activate Skilled White Magician's spell effect and send him to the graveyard in order to summon, Buster Blader!" Takeru said as an armored warrior with a giant sword appeared.

Buster Blader: 2600/ 2300

"Hang on! You shouldn't have that card, he's not a spellcaster." Chazz said.

"A magician never has just one trick, he comes up with many. And since your Cthonian Emperor Dragon is in the graveyard he gains 500 attack points." Takeru said.

Buster Blader: 3100: 2300

Chazz's eyes widen in horror to see he was about to lose.

"Magician of Dark Illusions! Buster Blader! Attack!" Takeru yells as Magician of Dark Illusions fires a powerful dark blast while Buster Blader slashes Chazz across the chest with his sword causing Chazz to scream in pain.

Chazz: 0000

Takeru: 4000

"Whoa, he beat Chazz without taking a single point of damage." Seika said never seeing a duel like that before.

Chazz groaned as he picked himself up to see Seika and Takeru right in front of him.

"You give Obelisks a bad name." Takeru said.

Chazz growled before realizing he did what he came here to do, but first he needed to lose these two.

Moving quickly Chazz pushes Seika off the docks and into the water.

"Seika!" Takeru gasps as Chazz ran past him as fast as he could. Growling Takeru glares at Chazz before taking off his duel disk and helping Seika out of the water.

"Are you okay?" Takeru asks as Seika shivered.

"C-Cold." She stuttered.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the Girl's Dorm." Takeru said helping her up when his eyes widen as from her soaked shirt Takeru got great view of her soaking breasts causing him to turn bright red.

As they walked away Seika hugs Takeru pressing her chest against his. "Much better." She sighs.

Little did any of them know the spot they were dueling at was the favorite meeting spot of Alexis and Zane.

* * *

In the morning Jaden, Syrus and Bastion were woken up by the sound of a pounding on the door. "Jaden! Jaden!"

Opening the door they look to see it was Ms. Dorothy. "What is it Ms. Dorothy?" Jaden asks.

"I was unloading supplies from the docks when I saw them…cards tossed everywhere!" Dorothy said as the three gasped and made their way to the docks.

There they saw Dorothy's claims were correct, a bunch of cards were scattered in the water.

"That's Ring of Destruction!" Jaden gasps.

"And Vorse Raider!" Syrus spotted.

"Bastion, these are all your cards." Jaden said.

"It's my own fault. This deck was in the desk I moved to the hallway yesterday when we were painting." Bastion said.

"Who would do something like this?" Syrus asks.

"Someone who doesn't want you to be promoted to Obelisk Blue." Jaden said as Bastion bent down and picked up one of his soaked cards. "What are you going to do? Your promotion exam is in less than an hour." Jaden asks.

"Leave it to me." Bastion said.

* * *

At the main dueling arena Dr. Crowler and Chazz were waiting as Bastion, Syrus and Jaden came running in.

"Bastion, you made it. And I see you brought some friends." Crowler said frowning at the sight of Jaden.

"I hope you duel better than the company you keep." Chazz smirks.

"Wait a second, Chazz is your opponent? Bastion he must've been the one who tossed your cards." Jaden said.

"Pardon?" Crowler asks confused.

"I don't know what he's talking about Dr. Crowler. I didn't do a thing." Chazz denied.

"Oh is that so?" Everyone turned to see Alexis, Zane, Takeru and Seika walk in.

"I saw you Chazz, when Takeru and Seika chased you down to the docks and you tossed those cards into the water. I normally don't snitch, but you don't mess with someone's deck or push my friend into the sea to get away." Alexis said.

"That's low even for you." Jaden glared.

"Oh come on. Who's to say I wasn't throwing out some of my own cards? I guess Bastion and I just have similar decks." Chazz said.

"Liar!" Takeru and Seika said.

"We were there Chazz." Seika said.

"Especially after I took you down on my second turn." Takeru said shocking Jaden and Syrus.

"You two dueled?" Jaden asks.

"Yep, we saw the whole thing. Chazz never stood a chance." Zane nods.

"Nobody calls me a liar and nobody calls me a thief and you have no proof that duel ever happened!" Chazz snapped.

"Fine, you're not and we don't. Let's just get on with our duel." Bastion said.

"But how?" Jaden asks.

"A good duelist always has a spare deck, or a few of them. You saw all the formulas in my room, well they were for all my different decks! One for each of the 6 attributes!" Bastion said unbuttoning his vest to reveal 6 deck cases.

Chazz cringed seeing his plan had failed. "Yeah well you can keep your 6 crummy decks as for me all I need is this one!" Chazz said grabbing his deck.

Bastion grabbed one of his decks and activated his duel disk. "You're just a problem to solved Chazz, a code to cracked, you're finished!" Bastion said.

"Bring it on!" Chazz said.

"Duel!"

Bastion: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"Get ready because here comes the hurt!" Chazz drew. "I summon Chtonian Soldier in attack mode!" Chazz said as the dark armored soldier appeared.

"Chtonian Soldier: 1200/ 1400

"And I'll place one card facedown. That'll do for now." Chazz said.

"Oh will it now?" Bastion asks as he drew.

"Sounds like Bastion has a trick up his sleeve." Jaden said.

"He works quick." Alexis said.

"I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode, rise Hydrogeddon!" Bastion said as muddy water took the shape of a gray and brown dinosaur.

Hydrogeddon: 1600/ 1000

"Now attack Chtonian Soldier with Hydro Gust!" Bastion said as Hydrogeddon let out a blast of water destroying the soldier.

Bastion: 4000

Chazz: 3600

"Thanks, you just activated my Soldier's special ability causing you to take the same amount of damage I do." Chazz smirks.

Bastion: 3600

Chazz: 3600

"Not bad." Zane said.

"Bastion sure walked right into that one." Jaden said.

"I have a special ability also. You see Chazz when Hydrogeddon destroys a monster in battle I can summon another one from my deck, rise Hydrogeddon!" Bastion said as a second Hydrogeddon appared. "And it's still my battle phase which means I can attack you directly, go Hydro Gust!"

Hydrogeddon blasts Chazz with a blast of water knocking him to the ground.

Bastion: 3600

Chazz: 2000

"Now that was a smart move, it cost him a little damage, but he got to wage a direct attack." Takeru grins.

"Now you know how it feels to get soaked." Seika grins.

"You'll pay for that." Chazz growled picking himself up. "I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted. With it I can bring back a monster from my graveyard and the monster I'm choosing is Chtonian Soldier!" Chazz said as his soldier made a comeback. "Next I'll activate the spell card Infernal Reckless Summon! It allows us to summon as many monsters from our hand, deck and graveyard that have the same name as whatever monsters we have on the field."

On Chazz's field two more Chtonian Soldiers appeared while another Hydrogeddon appeared on Bastion's side of the field.

"It doesn't matter how many of those things Chazz summons, they still can't beat those Hydrogeddons." Alexis said.

"Not by themselves they won't." Zane said.

"I activate the Equip spell card Chtonian Alliance! The monster equipped with this card gains 800 attack points for each monster on the field with the same name as him bringing his attack points to…well you're the math geek you figure it out." Chazz said as dark energy surrounded one his soldiers causing it to grow three times bigger.

"3600." Takeru groans realizing how strong it got.

"Attack one of those Hydrogeddons!" Chazz said as the super powered Chtonian solider slashes a Hydroggeddon destroying it and Bastion's lifepoints.

Bastion: 1600

Chazz: 2000

"Oh no." Seika gasps.

"Bastion's lifepoints have gone down by more than half." Jaden said.

"He's losing the duel." Syrus said.

"Bravo, good show." Bastion said drawing a card not caring about the lifepoint drop. "But it will be short-lived, go Oxygeddon!" A green Pteranodon like monster appeared from a gust of Oxygen.

"Oxygeddon: 1800/ 800

"Attack the 1200 Chtonian Solider with Vapor Stream!" Bastion said as it blasted one of the weaker soldiers.

Bastion: 1600

Chazz: 1400

"Forget? When my soldier is destroyed you take the same amount of damage I do." Chazz said.

Bastion: 1000

Chazz: 1400

"My turn's not done yet. Next my Hydrogeddon will attack your other solider." Bastion said as Hydrogeddon blasted his other 1200 point solider.

Bastion: 600

Chazz: 1000

"Aw man, why does Bastion keep attacking? He's only hurting himself." Syrus asks.

"He's fine." Jaden assured him.

"Bastion's playing smart. The Chtonian Soldier with the equip card has 3600 attack points. Bastion would have to summon an incredibly powerful monster to beat him. Unless however…" Zane hints as the large Chtonian Soldier shrunk down.

Chtonian Soldier: 2000/ 1400

"I get it. Bastion took out the weaker ones so he could lower the big one's attack points." Syrus realized.

"Exactly, so if Bastion wants to win, he's gotta give up some life points." Takeru grins.

"Lastly, I'll play a card facedown. That'll do for now." Bastion said.

"Will it? I wouldn't be so sure Whiz Kid." Chazz drew. "I sacrifice Chtonian Solider and all the cards in my hand in order to summon Infernal Incinerator! Bet you didn't see that coming." Chazz laughs as a ball of flames surrounds Chazz's soldier causing everyone to gasp.

"Infernal Incinerator?" Bastion said as the flames explode revealing a giant fiend salamander with the upper body of Chtonian Solider.

Infernal Incinerator: 2800/ 1800

"Better break out your calculator because if you can't figure out a way to beat him this turn then you're through." Chazz said.

"Bastion's in trouble, one attack from that and he's done for." Seika said worried.

"Come on Bastion." Takeru said equally worried.

"Face it Bastion, you have no chance against my Infernal Incinerator. Especially since it gains 200 attack points for every monster you have out on the field." Chazz said.

Infernal Incinerator: 3400/ 1800

"3400?" Jaden gasps.

"Attack with Firestorm blast!" Chazz said as his monster breathed a large blast of fire.

"Bastion!" The Obelisks and Slifers called out.

"I activate my trap card Amorphic Barrier!" Bastion said as pillars of ice shot out of the ground blocking the attack. "When I have 3 or more monsters on my side of the field this trap negates your attack and ends the battle. But nice try."

"Big deal, one turn and then you're all mine." Chazz said.

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn." Bastion said drew. "I activate the spell card Bonding H2O. If I have two Hyrdrogeddons and one Oxygeddon then I can sacrifice them to summon…Water Dragon!" The three monster turn into a large geyser which creates a blue serpent like dragon made entirely of water.

Water Dragon: 2800/ 2600

"And since the number of monsters on my field have decreased so does your Infernal Incinerator."

Infernal Incinerator: 3000/ 1800

"Doesn't matter, my monster's attack points are still higher than yours." Chazz smirks.

"Better double check your work because I've already done all the math." Bastion said shocking everyone.

"All the math?" Crowler gasps.

"You mean Bastion's had all this planned from the very start?" Jaden gasps.

The Water Dragon created a giant tidal wave which crashed into Infernal Incinerator draining all its power.

Infernal Incinerator: 0000/1800

"No, his attack points." Chazz said.

"Indeed, that's Water Dragon's special ability. When he's on the field the attack points of all fire attribute and pyro type monsters instantly becomes 0. Now attack, Tidal Blast!" Bastion said as his Water Dragon released a high pressure blast of water destroying Chazz's monster and dousing the whole arena.

Bastion: 600

Chazz: 0000

"Well played Chazz, but not well enough." Bastion said.

"Pure luck. You drew a lucky card and stumbled into victory." Chazz said.

"Perhaps, but luck favors the prepared and I was prepared to defeat you with a half dozen other cards as well. Sorry but you would have lost. Deny it all you want, just like you denied throwing my deck into the ocean." Bastion said.

"Prove it." Chazz taunts.

"Very well." Bastion reached into his pocket and pulls out Vorse Raider, but he had a formula written on it. "A card I fished out with a formula I wrote on it. I suppose you could've written it, but the math would probably have been wrong, and it isn't. Chazz you stole, you lied, you cheated, you lost. You deserve to be demoted."

"This can't be happening to me!" Chazz screamed in anger.

"Bastion Misawa, congratulations and welcome to Obelisk Blue." Crowler said walking up to him.

"Thank you, Dr. Crowler, but I must decline." Bastion said.

"What? But why?" Crowler asks.

"When I entered this academy, I made a promise that I would only enter Obelisk Blue when I become the number one student in the freshman class." Bastion said before turning to Jaden. "Jaden, out of all the new freshman I think that new student is you."

"Hey thanks, does that mean you want to settle this right here?" Jaden asks.

"Sorry but not now." Bastion said.

"Aw, why not?" Jaden asks.

"Because I have a lot of work to do, many formulas to write, theorems to solve, equations to crack. You're a good duelist and I want to be ready. Soon my dorm room will be filled with all new equations and we will have our duel. It'll be just like the baseball game, you know where I struck you out." Bastion smirks.

"Keep dreaming Bastion. Baseball's a past time but dueling is my life! Until then, pal." Jaden grins.

"Until then." Bastion grins.

As they walked out Takeru turns to Chazz who was still sulking on the ground. 'Maybe a little time in Ra will give that jerk a hard reality check.' Takeru thought as he walked down the halls only to see Seika waiting for him.

"So how's the big baby taking it?" She asks.

"Terrible." Takeru smirks.

"Good." Seika said before letting out a sneeze.

"You okay?" Takeru asks.

"Yeah just still a little cold from my late night dip." She said rubbing her nose. "Thanks for helping me back there."

"Of course I'd help you." Takeru smiles when Seika leans in and kisses him on the lips surprising him.

"Maybe next time we can spend some more "quality" time together." She said before walking away swaying her hips for him.

As Takeru stared he couldn't help but feel drawn to her. 'Wow, first Alexis and now Seika? What's happening to me?'


	12. Monkey See, Monkey Duel

**Chapter 12: Monkey See, Monkey Duel**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Anyway lately I've been watching Yugioh Arc V and a friend gave me an idea to have Takeru in that show. If you all would like to see my write that story please tell me or if I should just stick with this. Also I have a poll on my profile for which deck you think he should use. Please Review and Enjoy**

At a hidden facility stationed on a remote corner of Academy Island a loud crashing noise echoed from inside.

"WARNING! WARNING! Code red, I repeat code red!"

Inside the facility multiple men in suits and scientists were running around in search of something with tranquilizer guns at the ready.

"We have to hurry; the specimen can't escape."

Somewhere else in the facility a monkey wearing a high-tech helmet and duel disk ran out the room towards an elevator. The door opened to reveal one guy with a gun. He tried shooting at it, but the monkey was too fast and jumps on the guard's head before climbing up the elevator and onto the roof where it jumped into the forest and escaped into the night.

* * *

The next morning Chazz was walking out of the school with a small bag. Turning around he took one more look at the school.

"Stinking Duel Academy you demote me, you laugh at me. Well I've had it. You won't have Chazz Princeton to kick around." Chazz said walking away.

Later that day in Prof. Banner's class, Syrus was running in as fast as he could.

"Jaden! Jaden it's horrible! Chazz is gone!" Syrus said.

"How is that bad news?" Jaden asks.

"Well isn't he your rival?" Syrus asks.

"You're right, I need my competition." Jaden said as the rest of the class started talking.

"Jeez, talk about a sore loser." Takeru said.

"Yeah just because he lost twice he quits?" Jasmine asks.

"Actually three times, I beat him too." Takeru said.

"Hey you know I saw Chazz packing his stuff last night." Torimaki said.

"Know why? Because he lost to that Ra and Silfer." Another Blue said.

"Good riddance." Another said.

"Yikes, with friends like that who need enemies." Jaden said.

"Jaden, I know Chazz has been a pain, but what if he's in danger and needs us to help?" Syrus suggests.

"Good point, the right thing to do would be to go look for him." Jaden said as the two Slifers left the class not noticing Takeru, Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine watching them.

As Jaden and Syrus snuck out of the school by crawling through a hole in the wall.

"Uh you know there's a door." Alexis said startling them.

Turning around they saw the four Obelisks standing nearby.

"Alexis, Takeru…we were just getting an early start on our homework." Jaden said.

"Yeah you're not fooling anyone with that." Takeru rolls his eyes.

"You're looking for Chazz and we're coming with you." Alexis said.

"Really? Why?" Jaden asks.

"Chazz is an Obelisk Blue and we always look out for one of our own." Alexis said.

"Even if they're Chazz." Takeru said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Jaden said as they walked into the forest to look for him.

* * *

About a half hour later as they were calling for Chazz to come out of hiding Alexis started to get frustrated.

"That it. Chazz you little toad if this is some trick you better hope that we don't find you!" She yells at the top of her voice.

"Yeah, threaten him, that'll bring him out." Jaden said.

"Deep breath Alexis, calm down." Takeru urged.

"You know I'm sure there's a good reason Chazz ran off." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, he didn't want to become a Ra yellow." Takeru said when Alexis noticed something.

"What's up?" Jaden asks.

"Look there." Alexis said pointing towards a bush. "Something's moving."

"I don't see anything." Jaden said when the bush started to rustle.

"Chazz?" Mindy asks.

"Must be. Alright, game's over we found you." Jaden said as they walked towards the bush when suddenly the monkey wearing the helmet and duel disk leaps out scaring all of them.

Leaping at them the monkey creates a cloud of dust as it scuffles with them before running off.

"That was not Chazz." Takeru said.

"That wasn't human either." Syrus said when three men in suits ran towards them, one of them holding a gun when suddenly they heard a scream.

The five teens look around and notice one of them was missing.

"Jasmine!" Alexis realized when they heard her screaming.

"Up in those trees!" Jaden points as they saw the monkey had kidnapped Jasmine.

"It's what she always wanted. Some guy to sweep her off her feet." Mindy said.

"Yeah some guy not some monkey." Alexis said.

"What's going on?" Syrus asks.

"Does it matter? We gotta save Jasmine." Takeru said as they took off.

Jasmine was frantically trying to tell the monkey to let her go, but to no avail as it continued running towards a tree dangling over a cliff. After landing on the tree Jasmine was hanging onto the monkey for dear life.

"Don't let me go!" She screams as the three men in suits arrive.

"I can't get a shot, I might hit the girl." One said as the others arrived.

"Hey that monkey has a duel disk on his arm. Either that or it's a really weird banana." Jaden said.

"That's no banana, and that's no ordinary Monkey. His name's Wheeler and he's a trained duelist." The short man in the group said surprising them.

"A Dueling Monkey?" Takeru said when he looks out to see Jasmine screaming in fear.

"Somebody help me!" Jasmine screams.

"Hey Wheeler!" Takeru yells getting the monkey's attention. "If you really know how to use that Duel Disk then how about you and I duel? I win and you let Jasmine go." Takeru said.

"And if you lose?" Jasmine asks scared.

"Don't' worry Jasmine nothing is going to happen to you I promise." Takeru said. "What do you say?"

Wheeler growls before nodding. Putting Jasmine down at the top of the tree he makes his way onto a rock and screeches activating his duel disk.

"Wow, he really does know how to work that thing." Jaden said as Takeru activated his duel disk.

"I hope Takeru knows what he's doing." Syrus said.

"I have a clear shot." The man with the gun said aiming it.

"No wait." The short man said. "This could be the field test we've been waiting for."

"Alright let's duel." Takeru said drawing his cards.

"Duel." A digitized voice from Wheeler's helmet said surprising everyone.

"It can talk?" Syrus said shocked.

"Please that would be completely unrealistic. The helmet reads his mind and talks for him." The old man said.

Takeru: 4000

Wheeler: 4000

"I'll go first, with my Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" On Takeru's field the female magician appeared.

Magician's Valkyria: 1600/1800

"And I'll place one card facedown to end my turn."

"Alright you saw his moves now do yours Wheeler. Get it, monkey see, monkey do?" Jaden jokes as everyone groans at the pun.

"Not a good time Jaden." Takeru said.

"That was pretty lame." Jasmine agrees.

"My turn, my turn." Wheeler said drawing. "Berserk Gorilla! Attack mode!" Wheeler summons a large gorilla with red eyes to his side of the field.

Berserk Gorilla: 2000/1600

"Oh boy." Takeru said.

"Guess we know who got the looks." Jaden said.

"Berserk Gorilla attack!" Berserk Gorilla punches Magician's Valkyria destroying her.

Takeru: 3600

Wheeler: 4000

"Now one card facedown. End turn. Monkey see, monkey duel. Better." Wheeler said.

"See what you've started Jaden." Takeru said.

"I make monkey out of you." Wheeler mocks.

"Takeru focus on the duel. Don't lose your cool!" Syrus said.

"That's gonna be hard since he's getting beat by a monkey." Alexis said.

"Don't worry Alexis, Takeru can win this…I hope." Mindy said as Takeru drew.

"I activate Cost Down, by sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I can summon Chaos Command Magician in attack mode!"

Chaos Command Magician: 2400/1900

"Now I attack!" As Takeru's magician flew towards Wheeler's gorilla Takeru grinned. "Now I activate my trap card! Magician's Circle!" Takeru said surprising everyone. "Now we both choose one spellcaster from our decks and can summon it in attack mode!"

"Me no have Spellcasters." Wheeler said.

"Yeah but I do! I summon Blast Magician!"

Blast Magician: 1400/ 1700

Chaos Command Magician continues his attack and blasts Berserk Gorilla away.

Takeru: 3600

Wheeler: 3600

"Now Blast Magician attack him directly!" Takeru said as Wheeler got blasted again.

Takeru: 3600

Wheeler: 2200

"Oh yeah!" Jaden pumps his fist.

"What a combo." Syrus said impressed.

"He sure timed that perfectly." Alexis said.

Takeru looks over to see a depressed look on Wheeler's face. "Hey, are you giving up?"

"Oh please. He just made one mistake. Back at the lab if he made a mistake, we would punish him. He won't make mistakes, he'll just get better." The old man said.

"Top secret, sir." One of the men whispers.

"Oh right, never mind."

"Never surrender! Never!" Wheeler said drawing a card.

Takeru narrow his eyes bracing himself for whatever might come.

"Acrobat Monkey attack mode!" Wheeler said as a blue machine monkey appeared.

Acrobat Monkey: 1000/1800

"Next I activate my facedown. Trap! Trap! DNA Surgery!" Wheeler said.

"Not good. Now all monsters will become whatever type that monkey chooses." Jaden said.

"I choose Beast type! Beast type!" Wheeler said as Chaos Command Magician turned into an owl-like version of itself, Blast Magician turned into a fox and Acrobat Monkey looked like a real monkey. "Next I play Wild Nature's Release!"

"Wild Nature's release? That card raises the attack of one Beast or Beast Warrior type monster by the value of its defense points. This monkey is getting better." Alexis said surprised.

"And for Takeru, it's only gonna get worse." Syrus said.

"Acrobat Monkey! Power up!" Wheeler said as Acrobat flexed its muscles shattering its armor.

Acrobat Monkey: 2800/1800

"Go Acrobat Monkey! Attack Chaos Command with Somersault Smash!" Spinning quickly Acrobat Monkey slams into Chaos Command Magician destroying it.

Takeru: 3200

Wheeler: 2200

After the attack Acrobat Monkey screamed in pain as it held its head before shattering.

"What just happened?" Syrus asks.

"When Wild Nature's Release is used on a monster that monster is destroyed at the end of the turn." Alexis explained.

"But Takeru still has his Blast Magician and Wheeler's defenseless." Mindy said.

"Come on Takeru! Nail him!" Jaden said.

"My turn." Takeru drew a card but was interrupted by some monkey noises. At first, he thought it was Wheeler until he looked over to the side near some rocks and gasps. "Guys look over there!"

Everyone looks and see at least a dozen monkeys hiding behind some rocks.

"Uh oh, more monkeys." Syrus gulps.

"There must be a whole tribe of them!" Mindy said.

"Takeru! Don't let them take me!' Jasmine said afraid.

"Jasmine calm down! Look at me." Takeru said as she turned to look him in the eyes. "I'm going to get you out of there, but you have to trust me."

Jaden turns towards Wheeler. "Wait a minute, that's why you escaped. To get back to your family."

"Must win! Miss family! Miss family!" Wheeler said.

"Wheeler I can understand why you want to be free, but I said I would rescue Jasmine and I'm not about to break that promise! I activate the spell Mage Power! This card raises the attack of one of my Monsters by 500 for each card in my spell and trap card zone, like these two." Takeru said playing two facedown cards raising Blast Magician's attack.

Blast Magician: 2900/3200

"Blast Magician, attack with Magical Explosion!" Takeru said as Blast Magician fires a large red sphere which goes off creating a powerful explosion knocking Wheeler to the ground.

Takeru: 3200

Wheeler: 0000

"Sorry Wheeler, but it's time to release Jasmine." Takeru said.

Wheeler walks over to the tree and picks up Jasmine placing her safely on the ground.

Getting up Jasmine ran to her friends and was met by an embrace from Alexis and Mindy.

"Hey Takeru, thank you so much." Jasmine said.

"I promised I would save you and I meant it." Takeru smiles as a small blush appeared on Jasmine's face.

"But what about Wheeler?" Mindy asks as they all looked towards Wheeler who looked heartbroken.

"I know he kidnapped me, but even I think he deserves more than being somebody's needle poking experiment." Jasmine said.

"Alright you flea ridden failure, let's go." The man with the gun said.

"Hold on!" Jaden said getting in between them. "He doesn't belong with you, he belongs out here with his family."

Wheeler looks at them surprised.

"It's alright Wheeler we won't let them take you back to the lab." Syrus said.

"Not without a fight." Takeru nods.

"And if they do I'll call the TV stations." Alexis said.

"And I'll call the newspapers." Mindy said.

"And it's goodbye Top Secret." Jasmine said.

"Enough of this, out of the way!" Then men in suits said throwing a net on top of Wheeler.

"You think your threats scare me? Please. Not only will my research continue but it will grow larger." The old man said.

"How's that?" Takeru asks.

"Because I'm taking them all. Your friend won't miss his family, they'll all be there in cages with him." He said as one of the suits points a gun at the monkeys.

Suddenly Pharaoh jumps out of the bushes and leaps at the man knocking the gun out of his hands.

"Pharaoh?" Takeru said surprised when Prof. Banner walks out.

"Tsk, tsk Pharaoh. Naughty kitty." Prof. Banner said picking him up.

"Prof. Banner?" All the students said surprised.

"Who are you?" The old man asks.

"Oh just your average teacher, duelist…animal lover. You see where I'm getting at don't you?" Banner asks kicking the gun into his hand.

The old man growls seeing there was no way he could win this.

After the men left, they helped Wheeler out of the armor leaving him in only the duel disk on his arm. Smiling Wheeler runs to his family.

"Aw look at that it's like a family reunion." Syrus smiles.

"Hey Wheeler, maybe next time you and I can duel." Jaden calls out and Wheeler smiles as he waves back. "Yeah me too."

"Uh Jaden you do realize he can't talk anymore." Takeru said.

"That was a close one. If the Professor hadn't shown up Wheeler would have been in trouble." Mindy said.

"How'd you find us Professor?" Alexis asks.

"Like I said I love animals. Plus it wasn't so hard with a cat who can track as well as Pharaoh." Prof. Banner said.

"But why were you looking for us?" Jaden asks.

"Well children, I wanted to tell you that Chazz is okay." Prof. Banner said causing all of them to smile.

"That's great news." Jaden said.

"Yes but there is some bad news, follow me please." Prof. Banner said leading them all to the docks. "You see, early this morning I found Chazz leaving Duel Academy on his family's personal yacht."

"That's unfortunate." Jaden said.

"He did make things interesting." Syrus said.

"Nothing we can do now." Takeru said.

"I'm sure we'll meet him again after all good rivals are hard to find." Jaden said.

"Yes, but you know what isn't hard to find? Class, and you all have some making up to do." Prof. Banner said as they all groaned. "Come on children let's go."

As they all walked back to class Jasmine fell a little behind, so she was right next to Takeru.

"I guess I should have seen this coming." Takeru sighed.

"Don't suppose you can pull something out your hat to get us out of this?" Jasmine jokes causing him to smirk.

"Sorry if I tried a rabbit Pharaoh would just chase after it and we'd be in more trouble." Takeru said causing her to giggle. "Anyway, I'm glad you're okay. I was worried about you."

"You were?" Jasmine asks.

"Yeah the whole reason I stepped up to duel was so I could help you." Takeru said causing her to blush.

Leaning in Jasmine gives Takeru a peck on the cheek surprising him.

"See you in class, maybe we can sit next to each other." Jasmine winks as she walks back up to Alexis and Mindy leaving Takeru stunned.

'I dueled a talking monkey while searching for Chazz, but this was the craziest thing to happen today.' Takeru thought.


	13. Winter Nightmare

**Chapter 13: Winter Nightmare**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry this one took awhile but I think you'll like this one. I also have a hint of a special surprise to make my duels more interesting in this chapter. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In a dark alley of Domino City, a duelist was running for his life.

"Help! Someone help me!" He screamed when a dark shadow forms in front of him.

"No one can help you now." A female voice said as the duelist let out a scream before the shadow surrounds him. "I just need one more soul and then I will finally be complete."

* * *

It was Winter Break at Duel Academy and many students were on the ferry heading back to back the mainland. On the boat Takeru was looking out the window excited to see his parents again.

As they approached land all the students left the boat to meet up with their parents, scanning the parking lot for his parents Takeru notices Mindy on the phone with a sad expression on her face.

Dark Magician's spirit appears next to Takeru and nudges his shoulder indicating he should go talk to her.

"Uh hey Mindy is everything alright?" Takeru asks walking over.

"Huh? Oh hey Takeru. Yeah it's nothing my parents are just running a little late and won't be home until tomorrow." Mindy sighs.

"So wait you're just gonna wait here at the docks for them?" Takeru asks.

"I guess so." Mindy said when a woman with blonde hair in a car pulls up, this was Catherine, Takeru's mom and Arkana's wife.

"Takeru!" She calls out.

"Hey mom!" Takeru waves as he walks over and gives her a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too honey. So, is that one of your friends from school?" Catherine asks looking at Mindy.

"Yeah that's Mindy, but she's not gonna be able to see her family for a while." Takeru said.

"Well no one should be out in the cold. Why don't you ask her to come with us?" She suggests.

"Are you sure mom?" Takeru asks.

"Of course, any friend of yours is welcome." Catherine said.

"Well okay." Takeru said.

* * *

An hour later Mindy was sitting in the backseat with Takeru as Catherine drove them to his house.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys." Mindy said.

"It's no trouble at all." Catherine said as they pulled up in front of the house.

"Now it's not the Girl's Dorm at Duel Academy but hopefully it'll be enough." Takeru said as they walked inside.

Leading Mindy up to the guestroom Mindy set her bag down on the bed and laid down.

"It's perfect." Mindy smiles.

"Glad you think so. Anyway, feel free to relax and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Takeru said leaving the room.

Downstairs Takeru was sitting down in the living room when his dad walks in from the back.

"Your mother tells me we have a guest staying with us overnight." Akira said

"Oh uh yeah Mindy's just spending the night here until her parents pick her up tomorrow." Takeru said.

"Well look at you being the gentleman. So, how are you two going to spend your day together?" Akira asks.

"What? No I mean I don't have any plans." Takeru said.

"Shame because she seems really nice." Akira said when Mindy came down the stairs.

"Oh hi there, you must be Takeru's father." Mindy said.

"A pleasure to meet you. I hope my son has been kind to you." Akira said.

"Yes he has." Mindy nods.

"Excellent. I'll leave you two to your business. I have to email my magic students." Akira said walking out.

"Your dad's a magician?" Mindy asks.

"Yeah and my mom was his assistant. I learned everything I could from them." Takeru smiles.

"Sounds like lots of fun." Mindy nods.

"So uh Mindy since we have some free time, do you want to go walk around the area and just you know hang out?" Takeru asks.

"That sounds great." Mindy said.

* * *

Leaving the house, the two of them walked down the street they passed by a card shop that showed a sign. "New Duel Monsters summoning Method soon to be released, Synchro Summoning." Takeru read aloud.

"Synchro summoning? What's that?" Mindy asks.

"Sounds interesting." Takeru said excited to try this new summoning method out.

Walking through town they didn't notice a dark shadow was eyeing Mindy. "She's perfect." A female voice said.

"So Mindy, how come I never see you in many duels?" Takeru asks.

"Well the truth is I do better at tests, when it comes to dueling Alexis is the star." Mindy said embarrassed.

"Well you're Obelisk I bet you must have some dueling ability." Takeru said.

"Not much…do you think you can help teach me?" Mindy asks.

"I'd be happy to." Takeru smiles causing Mindy to blush.

Taking a break the two of them sit down on a bench to rest their legs.

"I'm going to get us some drinks you want one?" Mindy asks looking across to the vending machines.

"Sure. That be great." Takeru said as Mindy got up and walked away. Watching her walk away Takeru couldn't help but stare at her when Dark Magician appeared next to him with a smirk on his face.

"What? I wasn't looking at Mindy I mean sure she's really pretty." Takeru said as Dark Magician doesn't break his smirk. "Alright fine, yes I think I like her. She's really fun to hang out with, but I wouldn't—" Before Takeru could finish he suddenly heard a scream. "That was Mindy!"

Looking towards the vending machines Takeru saw a shadow escaping down an alley.

"Get back here!" Takeru said running after it.

Running through the city Takeru followed the shadows towards an old electronics store where a bright light shined from it.

Inside Mindy was backed up against the wall shuddering in fear as a shadowy figure stood in front of the power generator.

"What do you want?" Mindy asks in fear.

"What I want? Well that should be obvious young lady." The figure said as the shadows disappear to reveal the spirit of the monster Dark Necrofear. "What I want is your soul."

As Mindy screams in horror Takeru burst through the door.

"Mindy!" Takeru said noticing her.

"Takeru!" She smiles thinking she had been saved when Dark Necrofear turns to him.

"What the?" Takeru said surprised.

"Get lost human, this girl is to be my new host." Dark Necrofear said causing Mindy to panic.

"What?!"

"You can't have her!" Takeru snaps.

"Oh and what makes you think you can stop me?" Dark Necrofear asks when Takeru activates his duel disk.

"Because we're gonna duel and if you win you get my soul, but if I win you don't set another foot near anyone ever again." Takeru said.

"Hmm you do possess a strong life energy, very well but if I win, I get both your souls." Dark Necrofear said as electric sparks emitted around them.

"Takeru don't do this." Mindy said terrified.

"Don't worry Mindy I'll get you out of this." Takeru said assuring.

"Duel!" Takeru said drawing his cards.

Takeru: 4000

Dark Necrofear: 4000

"I'll go first. First, I play Graceful Charity which lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two. Next, I summon a monster facedown in defense mode and set one card facedown. Your move." Dark Necofear said as two cards appeared.

"My move." Takeru said drawing.

"I activate my facedown card Solemn Wishes. Now every time I draw a card, I get 500 life points." Dark Necrofear said revealing her facedown.

"Uh oh that's not good." Mindy said.

"I wanted this to be quick, but I guess I'll just have to deal with this. I summon the Mythical Beast Cerberus!" Takeru said as a blue lion monster appeared.

Mythical Beast Cerberus: 1400/1400

"Attack her defense monster!" Cerberus creates a blue fireball, but when the monster is flipped it is revealed to be an ugly ghoul coming out of a bed.

"You've attacked my Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams which has higher defense points then your Cerberus." Dark Necrofear said.

Takeru: 3600

Dark Necrofear: 4000

"I end my turn with two cards facedown." Takeru said ending his turn.

"My turn and thanks to my trap I gain 500 life points."

Takeru: 3600

Dark Necrofear: 4500

"I sacrifice my Gross Ghost to summon the Earl of Demise!" Dark Necrofear said as her ghoul disappeared to reveal a rotting corpse of an Earl with a sword in its hands.

Earl of Demise: 2000/ 700

"Earl of Demise strike that beast down!" She orders as her Earl slices Cerbereus in half.

"I activate my facedown card Defense Draw! I take no damage from the attack and I get to draw a card." Takeru said drawing a card.

"I end my turn." Dark Necrophere said.

As Takeru drew a card he examined his hand. "I summon Defender the Magical Knight in Defense Mode!" Takeru said as his big shielded spellcaster appeared.

Defender: 1600/ 2000

"Such a pitiful move. I summon Headless Knight in attack mode!" Dark Necrofear said as an armored knight minus a head appeared on the field.

Headless Knight: 1450/ 1700

"Next I activate the card Dark Energy which boosts my Earl of Demise by 300 points."

Earl of Demise: 2300/ 1000

"I attack your Defender with my Earl!" Dark Necrofear said as Earl of Demise destroyed Defender's shield.

"Sorry but Defender's not going anywhere thanks to his special ability." Takeru smirks.

"I end my turn." Dark Necrofear growls.

"My turn." Takeru draws a card and grins. "I send one card from my hand to the graveyard in order to special summon The Tricky!" Discarding one card from his hand a fool like monster with a question mark on its face appeared.

Trcikey: 2000/1200

"But I'm not done. I sacrifice Defender in order to summon Chaos Command Magician!"

Chaos Command Magician: 2400/ 1700

"Attack her Earl with Chaos Slash!" Takeru said as Chaos Command Magician blasted Earl of Demise.

Takeru: 3600

Dark Necrofear: 4400

"Now Tricky attack Headless Knight!" Leaping into the air Trickey blasts Headless Knight destroying it.

Takeru: 3600

Dark Necrofear: 3850

"Finally, I activate my facedown card Dust Tornado which destroys your Solemn Wishes!" Takeru said as a gust of wind destroys Solemn Wishes.

"There goes your life point boost." Mindy mocks.

Growling Dark Necrofear drew a card and grins. "I summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn with one facedown."

"What's a matter all out of moves? I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" Takeru said as the female magician appeared.

Magician's Valkyria: 1600/ 1800

"Tricky attack her defense monster!" When Tricky attacks the monster it flips up to reveal Night Assailant.

"I activate my Monster's special ability, when it's flipped, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and I pick your Chaos Command Magician!" Dark Necrofear said as Night Assailant throws a dagger destroying Chaos Command Magician before Tricky destroys it.

"I may not have my Chaos Command Magician, but I still have my Valkyria! Attack her directly with Mystic Scepter Blast!"

Takeru: 3600

Dark Necrofear: 2050

"My turn. I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted to bring back my Earl of Demise, but he won't be staying around for long as I plan to sacrifice him to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des!" Earl of Demise was sent to the graveyard and in a green skinned ruler holding a cup of wine appeared.

Dark Ruler Ha Des: 2450/1700

"Attack his Valkyria!" Dark Ruler blasts Valkyria with a dark sphere destroying her.

Takeru: 2750

Dark Necrofear: 2050

"Takeru your legs!" Mindy gasps.

Looking down Takeru saw that his legs were fading away. "What's going on?  
"Fool, with each life point you lose your body is one step closer to becoming mine you and your lover's soul will soon be mine." Dark Necrofear said and at the mention of the lover statement both Mindy and Takeru blush.

"It's my move." Takeru said shaking his head and drawing. "I summon Skilled White Magician in defense mode and switch Tricky to defense mode. That's it for me."

Skilled White Magician: 1700/1900

"I summon Gernia in attack mode!"

Gernia: 1300/1200

"Now destroy his magicians!" Dark Necrofear's monsters charge destroy both Tricky and Skilled White Magician leaving Takeru completely defenseless.

"Takeru watch out." Mindy warns.

"Don't worry Mindy I'm not done yet." Takeru drew. "I summon Mystical Elf in defense mode and activate Magical Dimsension, by sacrificing my Mystical Elf I can summon my Magician of Dark Illusion!" Appearing from the coffin the magician covered in darkness appeared and blasted Dark Ruler Ha Des destroying him.

Magician of Dark Illusion: 2100/ 2500

"Now attack her Gernia!" Spinning his staff Magician of Dark Illusions blasts Gernia destroying it.

Takeru: 2750

Dark Necrofear: 1350

"Yes! Keep it up Takeru! You're amazing!" Mindy cheers causing him to blush.

"And with that I end my turn." Takeru said.

Dark Necrofear looks to the next card she drew and grins. "Since I summon Ghoul Zombie in attack mode!"

Ghoul Zombie: 1100/ 1050

"That thing doesn't stand a chance against Takeru's Magician." Mindy said.

"But I'm not done, since I have 3 or more fiend type monsters in my graveyard, I can special summon to the field…myself!" She declared appearing on the field surprising them both.

"You can't summon yourself." Takeru said.

"I just did!"

Dark Necrofear: 2200/2800

"Now I attack your Magician!" Dark Necrofear said as she blasted Magician of Dark Illusion.

Takeru: 2650

Dark Neccrofear: 1350

"Now Ghoul Zombie attack him directly!" Swinging its sword Ghoul Zombie slashes Takeru making him scream in pain as half of his body disappeared.

Takeru: 1550

Dark Necrofear: 1350

"Foolish boy, you never stood a chance against me. Give up now and surrender your soul to me." Dark Necrofear said.

"Takeru please don't give up! I know you can win!" Mindy said on the verge of tears.

Growling Takeru weakly turned to face the spirit.

"I'm not done, because now it's my turn." Takeru said as he drew his next card. "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards. Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Magician of Dark Illusion." Takeru said as his magician returned to the field.

"Sorry to disappoint you but he won't be around for much longer." Dark Necrofear said.

"Wrong he's just what I need first I play Magic Formula which raises my Monster's attack points by 700."

Magician of Dark Illusion: 2800/2500

As Dark Necrofear cringed in fear Takeru held up the last card in his hand. "Listen up you messed up spirit. You're a real piece of work but you made one mistake you went after Mindy and now you're gonna pay, I play Diffusion Wave Motion! By paying 1000 life points my Magician can attack all your monsters you're finished!"

"NO!" Dark Necrofear screams as Takeru's magician blasts both her and Ghoul Zombie destroying them both creating a powerful explosion.

Takeru: 550

Dark Necrofear: 0000

When the smoke cleared Mindy looked to see Dark Necrofear was gone and Takeru was on his knees.

"Takeru!" Mindy ran over to him and kneels down. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Takeru pants heavily.

"You saved my life." Mindy said.

"Of course, I did. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Takeru said.

Mindy had never been more touched by anything someone had said.

"Takeru." Mindy said grabbing his cheeks and kissing him on the lips.

When they separate the two of them stare into each other's eyes. "Come on let's go home."

* * *

That night back at Takeru's house, Takeru was laying in his room in his pajamas when suddenly he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Takeru said as Mindy walks in in her pink nightgown.

"Hey Takeru." Mindy said.

"Something wrong Mindy?" Takeru asks.

"I can't sleep, I keep thinking about that duel spirit." Mindy said sitting down next to him.

"I'm sorry you got kidnapped Mindy." Takeru frowns.

"No, it's not that. It's just when that spirit called us lovers." Mindy blushed.

"Oh that." Takeru blushed recalling that.

"The thing is I kinda liked it." Mindy said.

"Really?" Takeru said surprised.

"Well yeah I mean you're an amazing guy and I was wondering what you thought about it?" Mindy asks.

"Well to be honest. I kinda liked it too." Takeru said causing Mindy to look at him surprised.

The two of them looked at each other and smiled softly.

"Hey uh Takeru is it okay if I spend the night in here? I really don't want to be by myself tonight." Mindy asks.

"Sure." Takeru said as Mindy climbed into bed next to him.

Turning off the light Mindy cuddled up to Takeru and wrapped her arms around him.

The warm feeling of her body snuggled up against him felt amazing as Takeru wrapped his arms around her and held her close as the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.


	14. Synchro vs Fusion

**Chapter 14: Synchro vs Fusion**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now I said in my last one I would be introducing Synchro monsters so I thought I would start it off with a bang. I'll also be introducing a new character to the story. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a few weeks since the incident during Winter Break and since Takeru and Mindy had become a thing.

Back at Duel Academy, Takeru was eating breakfast in the Obelisk cafeteria when suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice said.

"Hmm is that my girlfriend Mindy?" Takeru smirks as the hands moved to reveal Mindy standing next to him.

"Correct." Mindy smiles pecking him on the cheek. "I'm gonna get some breakfast, be back soon."

From the entrance Seika walks in and scans the area for a place to sit. When she notices Takeru a smile appears on her face. She was about to walk over to him when she notices Mindy walking over and sitting down next to him.

Her eyes widen when she sees Mindy feed Takeru a piece of fruit which he gladly accepts.

'When did those two get so close?' She thought as her fists started to tighten.

Looking to the entrance Mindy saw Seika storm off causing a smirk to appear on her face.

'So Seika has a thing for my Takeru. I wonder what other girls have the hots for him?' Mindy thought.

* * *

Later that day on the way to Prof. Banner's class, Jaden was walking with Syrus and Chumley when someone stuck their foot out causing Jaden to trip and fall.

"Have a nice trip Jaden?" A female voice asks causing his eyes to widen. Looking up he saw a girl in an Obelisk blue uniform with short-medium length green hair and blue eyes. This was Madison.

"Madison?" Jaden said picking himself up.

"Been a long time Jaden." Madison smirks.

"Jaden you know this girl?" Chumley asks helping him up.

"You could say that. Madison and I went to Elementary school together. She used to pick on me, take my cards, steal my snacks, she wouldn't leave me alone." Jaden said.

"Nice catching up Jaden we'll have to do this again soon." Madison smirks walking away.

"Wow Jaden who knew you grew up with such a bully." Syrus said

In class Jasmine was walking down to her seat when she noticed an open one near Takeru. Smiling she was about to walk over when Mindy sat down next to him beating her to the seat.

"So Takeru we meeting up tonight?" Mindy asks.

"Of course." Takeru smiles as Mindy pecks him on the cheek causing Jasmine to gasp.

'Mindy and Takeru are a thing b-but I was going to ask him out.' Jasmine thought in shock.

As she made her way to another seat Mindy noticed her face and smirked.

'Oh so Jasmine likes Takeru too, this could be interesting.' Mindy thought.

As class started Jaden and Syrus were sound asleep causing Madison to smirk. When it ended, she walked on down towards him and drew a monocle and a handlebar mustache on his and Syrus' face.

When the two of them woke up they looked at each other and laughed before realizing that they were scribbled on.

* * *

At lunch, everyone was at the card shop where Ms. Dorothy was giving out sandwiches and drinks.

"Thank you." Alexis said grabbing her lunch as she turned around she saw Mindy sitting next to Takeru feeding him his lunch causing Alexis' eyes to widen as she drops her tray on the table.

'What is Mindy doing? And when did she and get so close to my Takeru? Wait…did I just call him mine?' Alexis thought as a blush appeared on her face.

Turning around she made her way out of the room, but Mindy noticed.

'Ooh even Alexis? Man my cute new boyfriend has quite the admirers. Maybe I could have some fun with this.' Mindy thought.

As Jaden walks away from Ms. Dorothy with his lunch a foot sticks out causing him to trip and fall face first into his sandwich.

"Wow Jaden you really have quite the appetite." Looking up he saw Madison giggling at him.

Finally having enough Jaden wiped his face and turned to face her.

"That's it! I'm done! I'm sick and tired of all your bullying. You've been doing this since we were kids and it ends now." Jaden declares.

"Oh wow, look who finally thinks he's grown a pair." Madison said.

"You and me duel, if I win the bullying stops." Jaden said.

"Alright and if I win?" Madison asks.

"Well uh, what do you want?" Jaden asks.

"How about you have to do what I say for 2 weeks: carrying my books, getting me my lunch that sort of thing." Madison suggests.

"Deal." Jaden declared.

* * *

At the field, Madison and Jaden were loading in their decks and preparing their duel disks when Takeru, Syrus, and Bastion run in.

"Well looks like we have ourselves a little audience." Madison said.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Jaden said.

"We're rooting for you Jay!" Syrus said.

"So Bastion do you know anything about this girl?" Takeru asks.

"Well she must be pretty good to get into Obelisk but I don't know what kind of deck she uses. It could be anything." Bastion said.

"Good luck Jaden." Takeru said.

"DUEL!" Jaden and Madison said as they activated their duel disks.

Jaden: 4000

Madison: 4000

"Get ready Jaden because I'm starting this duel off!" Madison said drawing. "I summon a monster in defense mode and place one card facedown." Appearing on her field two cards appeared.

"My turn!" Jaden drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!" Jaden said summoning his female fire hero.

Burstinatrix: 1200/ 800

"Now attack her facedown monster!"

Burstinatrix fires a storm of fire that destroys an orange hedgehog with bolts coming out of it.

"Oh yeah! Your monster didn't stand a chance." Jaden smiles causing Madison to smile softly.

"What monster was that?" Syrus asks.

"I don't know I've never seen something like that before." Takeru said.

"It must be one of the monsters from the new kind of summoning method that Pegasus introduced." Bastion said.

"I end my turn with a facedown." Jaden said as a card appeared. "Alright Madison show me what you got!"

"Be careful what you wish for." Madison drew. "I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!" Appearing on her field was warrior in a grey speed suit.

Speed Warrior: 900/400

"Uh I think she made a mistake, that monster is way weaker than Jaden's Burstinatrix." Syrus said.

"I wouldn't be so sure Syrus." Bastion said.

"Your Ra friend is right Jaden, you see on the turn Speed Warrior is summoned his attack points are doubled." Madison said as Speed Warrior glowed.

Speed Warrior: 1800

"Now attack his Burstinatrix!" Speed Warrior raced towards Burstinatrix and kicks her in the face destroying her.

Jaden: 3400

Madison: 4000

"How's that for ya Jaden?" Madison smirks.

"Impressive, that's quite a card you've got there." Jaden said drawing and smirks. "But compared to my Elemental Hero Sparkman he's nothing!" Appearing on the field was Jaden's electric hero.

Sparkman: 1600/ 1400

"Attack her Speed Warrior with Static Shockwave!"

"Oh no you don't! I activate my facedown card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Madison said as a metal scarecrow appeared which took the attack before returning to the facedown position. "My Scarecrow can deflect one attack before returning to its set position."

"Oh man now Jaden needs to attack twice in order to get to her." Syrus said.

"That's quite a card." Takeru said impressed.

"I end my turn." Jaden sighs.

"Get ready Jaden because here I come! I summon Junk Blader in attack mode!" Appearing on her field was a purple armored warrior with a red blade.

Junk Blader: 1800/ 1000

"Now attack his Sparkman with Junk Slash!" Madison said as her warrior charged in and slashed Sparkman in half destroying him.

Jaden: 3200

Madison: 4000

"Now Speed Warrior attack him directly!" Madison said as Speed Warrior charged into attack.

"I activate my facedown card A Hero Emerges!" Jaden said revealing his trap. "You pick a card from my hand and if it's a monster I can play it." Jaden said holding up 4 cards in his hand.

"I choose the card on the far right." Madison points.

"Good choice, for me. I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" Jaden said summoning his clay her

Clayman: 800/ 2000

"I'll end my turn." Madison said.

"My turn!" Jaden drew. "I play the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive to bring back my Sparkman. Next, I play Polymerization to fuse Sparkman and Clayman to create the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" Jaden said summoning his large electric fusion monster. "Now I activate his special ability which allows me to destroy one of your monsters and I choose Junk Blader!" Jaden said as Thunder Giant zapped Junk Blader destroying it. "Now attack her Speed Warrior with Voltic Thunder!"

"Jaden no! Her trap!" Takeru yells.

"He's right Jaden Go Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Madison said activating her trap which absorbs the attack.

"I'm not done yet. I play De-Fusion!" Jaden said separating Thunder Giant into Sparkman and Clayman. "Sparkman attack her Speed Warrior!"

Sparkman creates a spear of electricity and throws it destroying it.

Jaden: 3200

Madison: 3300

"Now Clayman attack her directly with Clay Clobberer!" Jaden said as Clayman charged forward and rammed into her.

Jaden: 3200

Madison: 2500

"Oh yeah! How do you like me now Madison?" Jaden cheers happily as Madison lets out a sigh before shaking her head snapping out of it.

"Don't go counting your victory just yet Jaden. This duel is far from over." Madison said.

"Well to end my turn I summon Dark Catapuler in defense mode." Jaden said summoning his monster.

Dark Catapulter: 1000/ 1500

"My turn!" Madison said drawing. "Tell me Jaden do you know about the new summoning method that was introduced over break?"

"Uh sort of it was called Synchro summoning right?" Jaden asks.

"That's right but to use it you need a special card like my Junk Synchron!" Madison said summoning an orange monster.

Junk Synchron: 1300/ 500

"And with his special ability, I can summon my Speed Warrior to the field in defense mode." Madison said as her monster appeared. "Next I activate the effect of my Quillbolt Hedgehog which allows me to summon him if I have a tuner monster on my field." Appearing on the field was the orange hedgehog that Jaden destroyed on his first turn.

Quillbolt Hedgehog: 800/ 800

"What's she gonna do with all those monsters? None of them can stand up to Jadens." Syrus asks.

"I think we're about to find out." Bastion said.

"I tune Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior in order to synchro summon Junk Warrior!" Three green rings formed around Speed warrior as a bright flash of light shines and from it, a purple warrior with a long white scarf appears.

Junk Warrior: 2300/ 1300

"And now for the fun part. My Junk Warrior gains the attack points of all level 2 or lower monsters on my field. Which includes my Quillbolt Hedgehog." Madison said as Junk Warrior's attack went up.

Junk Warrior: 3100/ 1300

"3100 ponts?" Jaden gasps.

"Great scott! She's executed her strategy flawlessly." Bastion said.

"Uh Bastion you do realize she's about to attack Jaden, right?" Takeru asks.

"Oh man this is gonna hurt." Syrus gulps.

"Junk Warrior attack his Clayman with Scrap Fist!" Madison said as Junk Warrior flew in and punched Clayman destroying him.

Jaden: 900

Madison: 2500

"And with that I end my turn. So Jaden what do you think of my new synchro deck?" Madison asks as Jaden burst into laughter.

"Oh man I can't believe how much fun I'm having." Jaden smiles. "This new summoning method rocks! You're really good at this Madison."

Hearing the compliment, a blush appeared on her face as Madison strokes her hair.

"Oh uh thank you." She said nervously.

"But now it's time for me to take back this duel." Jaden said surprising her.

'Jaden your confidence never fails to amaze me.' Madison thought as Jaden drew a card.

"I activate Dark Catapulter's special ability! By removing one card from graveyard from play I can destroy one card in your spell and trap card zone. So by removing A Hero Emerges I can destroy your Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Jaden said as Dark Catapulter fired a blast destroying Madison's facedown.

"Awesome. Now Jaden doesn't need to worry about his attacks being blocked." Syrus said.

"Next I sacrifice Dark Catapulter and Sparkman in order to summon the Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Jaden said as he sacrificed both his monsters to summon his golden hero with blades on his arms.

Elemental Hero Bladedge: 2600/ 1800

"Hate to break it to you Jaden but even he isn't strong enough to beat my Junk Warrior.

"Not right now he isn't but next I activate the field spell Skyscraper!" Jaden said as he activates his field spell summoning a giant city around them. "And thanks to this my Bladedge gains an extra 1000 points when he attacks."

Bladedge: 3600/ 1800

"Attack Junk Warrior with Slice and Dice attack!" Charging in Bladedge slices Junk Warrior in half destroying it.

Jaden: 1700

Madison: 2000

"My Junk Warrior!" Madison gasps.

"Now that's a comeback." Takeru grins.

"Impressive move." Bastion grins.

"I'll end my turn with two cards facedown. It's your move Madison. Let's see how well you do without your Synchro monster." Jaden smirks.

"Oh Jaden, Jaden, Jaden. Whoever said I had just one Synchro monster?" Madison asks causing Jaden to gasp as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring my Junk Syncron and now I summon Junk Forward!"

Junk Forward: 900/1500

"Get ready Jaden because now I tune my level 3 Junk Forward and Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog with Junk Synchron in order to summon Junk Destroyer!" Madison declares as a four-armed warrior appeared on her field.

Junk Destroyer: 2600/ 2500

"Whoa!" Takeru said in shock.

"Oh man!" Syrus gasps.

"This isn't good." Bastion gasps.

"And thanks to his special ability for ever non tuner monster I used I can destroy one card on your field and I choose your Bladedge and your Skyscraper!" Madison said as the city and Bladedge were destroyed. 'I'm gonna do it. I'm finally gonna beat Jaden.' Madison thought as she imagined her and Jaden walking together to class, eating lunch and hanging out causing her to smile. "Junk Destroyer attack Jaden directly!"

"I activate my Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!" Jaden said revealing his facedown. This card lets me summon one Kuriboh or Winged Kuriboh to the field!"

Appearing on the field at the last second Winged Kuriboh appeared as Junk Destroyer charged.

"You may have saved yourself this turn but it's far from over." Madison said.

"Actually Madison it is over. Time to activate my other facedown card! Go Transcendent Wings!" Jaden said as his Kuriboh leveled up to Level 10.

"Oh no!" She gasps knowing what was about to happen now.

"Go Winged Kuriboh! Destroy Junk Destroyer and the rest of her lifepoints!" Jaden yells as Winged Kuriboh redirects the attack destroying Junk Destroyer.

Jaden: 900

Madison: 0000

Madison drops to her knees in defeat as their monsters disappear.

"That's game." Jaden said doing his signature pose.

"I lost." Madison said as Jaden walked over to her.

"And you promise to stop bullying on me?" Jaden asks.

"I promise." Madison sighs as Jaden bends down to her level.

"Madison I gotta know, why did you always pick on me? What did I ever do to you?" Jaden asks.

"I guess I was always…jealous of you." Madison admits.

"Jealous? How so?" Jaden asks.

"Look at you Jaden, you never have a care in the world, you're always happy and making friends. People look at me and they think I'm this cold Ice Queen." Madison said.

"Well…then let's change that." Jaden said causing her to look up. "How about I help you try to be a better person? And who knows maybe you'll have some new friends before you know it." Jaden said offering her a hand.

Madison looked up at his smiling face and got lost in them as she slowly reached out and too his hand.

"By the way we gotta duel again, you and your Synchro monsters are amazing. You got game." Jaden smiles.

"You got it." Madison smiles happy to be a part of Jaden's life.

* * *

Late that night Takeru was laying on his bed with Mindy resting her head on his chest. As he stroked her hair Mindy was planning something.

'If I play my cards right Takeru and I will have a lot more people to play with. But first I got to see if my man is as open to this relationship idea as I am.' Mindy thought as she turned her head towards him. "Hey Takeru."

"Yeah Mindy?" Takeru turns and immediately Mindy kisses him on the lips. Surprised at first Takeru leans in and starts making out with his girlfriend who takes off his Obelisk Blue shirt to reveal the black t shirt under.

Moving down her skirt Takeru grabs Mindy's rear causing her to moan into the kiss. "Oh yeah touch me more." She begged.

Takeru moves his hands under her shirt and touches her soft skin and massages it.

As Mindy kissed him, she felt herself slowly losing it. 'Oh god I want him so badly right now. I gotta do it now before I snap.'

Separating Mindy looks him in the eyes as her large bouncing breasts hovered above his face.

"Hey Takeru, I've got an interesting proposal for you." Mindy said.

"What kind of proposal?" Takeru asks.

"One where we each get to have more fun with other people." Mindy whispers seductively.

"Mindy?" Takeru said surprised.

"Imagine it, you and me naked having fun with other girls and no one gets hurt." Mindy said causing Takeru to turn bright red at the thought of Alexis, Jasmine and Seika joining them.

"Well…I'm not saying I'm against this." Takeru said causing Mindy to smile.

"Perfect, as your reward what do you say you and I have a little fun just the two of us." Mindy suggests.

Pushing Takeru onto the bed Mindy leans in and the two of them start making out as Takeru moves his arms up and squeezes her chest causing Mindy to moan.

"Oh yes touch me more." Mindy moans as Takeru moves his hands around massaging her body and making Mindy feel amazing.

'I'll never even look at another man again.' Mindy thought when Takeru grabbed her rear making her gasp.

"Sorry was that over the line?" Takeru asks.

"No, it was just surprising is all" Mindy blushed.

"Should I continue?" Takeru asks hesitantly.

"Absolutely." Mindy grins as she leans in and kisses him again.


	15. Courting Madison

**Chapter 15: Courting Madison**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry about the wait. I was watching ahead on the episodes to figure out a plan and I think I finally have one. Also I'm so happy! Over 300 followers! You guys rock! I hope you like what I have planned and thank you for your patience. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At the Duel Academy Tennis Courts, it was Slifers against the Obelisks.

"Alright class, get your game on! Tennis game that is." Ms. Fontaine said as Jaden and Syrus faced off against Jasmine and Mindy.

"Come on, would someone please tell me what Tennis has to do with dueling?" Jaden asks.

"Everything: taking turns, thinking on your feet and the harder you play the better you do." Mindy said hitting the ball towards him.

"Well in that case." Jaden jumps in the air and whacks the ball with all his might but the ball swerves towards Madison who was teamed up with Seika facing Takeru and Alexis. "Madison! Heads up!"

Madison turns to see the ball flying towards her when suddenly a figure jumps in and whacks the ball causing it to fly towards Dr. Crowler and hit him in the face.

"Thanks." Madison said as Seika and Alexis ran over.

"Madison are you alright?" Alexis asks.

"That was a close call." Seika said.

Turning around Madison's savior was a teenage boy with long brown hair. This was Harrington.

"Yeah want me to carry you to the nurse?" Harrington smirks.

"Uh no thanks." Madison narrows her eyes.

As Harrington looks at her a blush forms on his face. 'So that's Madison.'

"Uh do you need me to carry you to the nurse?" Madison asks.

"Uh no it's just I've seen you around from Obelisk Blue. Although I never had the pleasure of talking to you. Anyway I gotta get back to my match." Harrington said laughing uncomfortably.

"Weird guy." Takeru said as he and Jaden walked over.

"Agreed." Jaden said.

"YOU!" Turning around they saw Crowler with a giant black eye.

Struggling to hold back his laughter Takeru bit his hand.

"You are in big trouble slacker!" Crowler said looking at Jaden.

"What? But I didn't do anything." Jaden said.

"Save you excuses for later. Come with me." Crolwer said dragging Jaden away.

"Oh man that's just not fair." Takeru said.

* * *

At the nurse's office Jaden was apologizing to Dr. Crowler while Ms. Fontaine was treating him.

"I'm really, really, really sorry. Is that enough?" Jaden asks.

"No, not even close." Crowler said.

"You know Dr. Crowler I was there and technically Jaden wasn't even the one who hit you with that ball. If you don't mind me saying." Ms. Fontaine said putting some ice on his face.

"Well I do mind because Jaden was the one that started it. I saw the whole thing with my own two eyes…well one eye." Crowler said as Ms. Fontaine sweatdrops.

"Cyclops." Jaden coughs.

"Care to repeat that you Slifer Sludge?" Crowler asks.

"Look if you're going to punish me how about I just quit playing Tennis, I don't even like it." Jaden said.

"Oh really? In that case I can think of no better punishment. I'll make you play, and you'll learn under the tutelage of our school captain." Crowler said.

"Aw come on. I said I was sorry." Jaden said.

"Oh you will be." Crowler growls.

* * *

In the girls locker room, Madison was putting away her gym uniform after changing back into her regular uniform.

"Hey Madison, we found out who that Tennis guy is for you." Mindy said as she and Jasmine walk over.

"I don't recall asking you girls to do that for me." Madison raises an eyebrow.

"Well turns out his name is Harrington Rosewood, heir to Rosewood Sporting Goods and he's a 3rd year Obelisk Blue. You should totally ask him out." Jasmine said.

"Pass." Madison said walking to the door.

"Really? You would pass on a guy like that?" Mindy asks.

"I think what Madison is trying to say is Harrington's not her type." Alexis said walking over.

"Exactly." Madison said as the four of them walked out to see Syrus pulling Takeru down the hall by his arm.

"Syrus slow down!" Takeru said trying to keep up.

"Oh man, where's the lousy Tennis Team?" Syrus panics.

"Hey Alexis do any of you know where the Tennis team meets?" Takeru asks.

"Out on the court Takeru, what's going on?" Alexis asks.

"The most unfair thing. Dr. Crowler's making the Tennis Captain boss Jaden around for hitting him with that ball." Syrus said.

"But Jaden didn't even hit him." Madison said.

"Yeah the captain was the one who hit him with that ball." Syrus said as he and Takeru ran to the court.

* * *

At the Tennis Court, Harrington was serving tennis balls at rocket pace and Jaden was struggling to keep up.

"I thought we were doing Tennis, not speed drills." Jaden pants as Harrington serves the ball and knocks Jaden to the ground.

"Come on Jaden. No pain no gain. You gotta hustle to build that muscle. Pick up the pace to win the race." Harrington said.

"Alright I get it, lay off the sports clichés." Jaden said.

"Hey there's no I in the word team. That's the first rule of tennis." Harrington said.

"Really? Even when you're playing singles?" Jaden asks.

"Moving on, time to work on your forehand and backhand. I'd say 1000 strokes will make tennis more your racket, get it?" Harrington jokes as Syrus, Takeru, Mindy and Jasmine watch from behind.

"Oh I get it, this guy is nuts." Syrus said.

"Seriously between the clichés and all the practicing." Takeru sweatdrops.

"He is a bit obsessive." Jasmine agrees.

"Maybe he's not boyfriend material after all." Mindy said.

After the first 10 strokes Jaden collapses again from exhaustion when the ball rolls over to Madison and Alexis.

"Alexis?" Takeru said

"Hey Madison." Mindy said getting Harrington's attention.

"Oh hey Madison, sorry I'm sweating so much I've just been kicking this guy—" Harrington started but Madison ignores him and walks to Jaden.

"Here." Madison said handing him a bottle of water. "You look like you're about to collapse."

"Thank you." Jaden said gulping it down while Harrington was literally spewing flames.

"That should be me who's drinking that water. Time to run some interference. Hey!" Harrington yells getting their attention. "You can't talk to a first round pick like Madison. You can't even return a tennis ball so stay away from my little Obelisk Pixie!"

"Obelisk Pixie?" Syrus said confused.

"That just sound weird." Takeru said.

"I'm warning you Jaden, step away from the beautiful girl!" Harrington glares.

"Whoa take it easy man, Madison was just being a good friend." Jaden said.

"Good friend!" Harrington said getting in his face. "No way! Huddle's over!"

"Good then beat it." Jaden said.

"No way, when a huddle's over you gotta battle." Harrington said.

"So you want a Tennis match?" Jaden assumes.

"No, I want to duel you. Winner becomes Madison's fiancé." Harrington said shocking her.

"What?!" Madison said in anger.

"Uh is this guy serious?" Takeru asks.

"I love weddings, but this is just crazy." Jasmine said.

"Well I don't know about the stakes, but I'll duel you. Let's throw down." Jaden grins.

"Oh boy." Alexis rolls her eyes.

"If this guy duels as well as he plays Tennis then Jaden's in trouble." Syrus said as they grabbed their duel disks.

"Ready. Let's duel." Harrington said.

"Get your game on Harrington." Jaden declares.

Jaden: 4000

Harrington: 4000

"Wow Madison, two guys fighting for your hand in marriage, how do you feel?" Mindy asks.

"Like I want to punch someone." Madison growls causing Mindy to step back towards Takeru.

"I hear this guy is almost as good as Zane." Alexis said surprising Syrus.

'Those are the rumors? If he duels as well as my big brother, then he must duel even better than he plays tennis.' Syrus thought.

"Service first! I activate the spell card Service Ace!" Harrington said activating a spell card. "Here's how it works: I pick a card from my hand and you guess if it's a spell, trap or monster card and if you guess right, you're fine, but if guess wrong you lose 1500 points."

"Alright I pick Spell." Jaden said.

"Are you sure? You can still change your mind." Harrington teases.

"Uh then I pick Trap." Jaden said.

"Monster." Harrington reveals his card to be Mega Thunderball. "Looks like we found another thing you're bad at."

Service Ace activates and a blast hits Jaden.

Jaden: 2500

Harrington: 4000

"And with one facedown I'll end my turn." Harrington said.

"My move." Jaden draws. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian!"

Avian: 1000/1000

"Now show Harrington why you're the real king of the court! Quill Cascade!" Jaden said as Avian releases a storm of feathers at Harrington.

"I don't think so! I activate Receive Ace! This trap negates your attack and you receive 1500 points of damage! Good luck feathering this storm." Harrington said as the feathers rebounded back towards Jaden.

Jaden: 1000

Harrington: 4000

"That's 30-Luv. Though I do have to pay 3 cards because of the trap I played." Harrington said taking 3 cards from his deck to the graveyard.

"I play one card facedown and end my turn." Jaden said.

"Boy you are lazy, makes it a lot easier for me! I play Smash Ace! It lets me flip the top card of my deck and if it's a monster." Harrington starts.

"Don't tell me. I get nailed." Jaden groans.

"Hey you're starting to get the swing of this." Harrington drew a card and reveals it to be Mystical Shine Ball.

"Lady Luck hates me." Jaden groans.

"Well she loves me. Of course, most girls do and now get ready!" Harrington said as another blast flew towards him.

"I don't think so! I activate my trap Feather Wind! Ever heard of it? Or should I say ever caught wind of it?" Avian blows his wings causing the blast to fly out of bounds towards the others.

"Incoming!" Takeru yells as the blast explodes.

"Sorry but your ace just got blown out of bounds." Jaden smirks.

"Well you know what they say: you win some you lose some. Sometimes you gotta take hits to give them." Harrington laughs.

"Oh great, more clichés. Well here's mine: he who laughs last laughs hardest." Jaden said as he started laughing too.

"This is pathetic." Syrus said.

"Now they're seeing who can laugh the longest." Jasmine said.

"Will you two knock it off!" Madison yells snapping both of them out of it. "Jaden take your turn!" She said annoyed by all this.

"Uh right." Jaden said as he drew. "I play Polymerization! Fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix into Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!" Jaden said as the heavy artillery hero appeared.

Rampart Blaster: 2000/2500

"Now Avian attack with Electric Orb!" Avian created an orb of energy and threw it at Harrington. "Rampart Blaster, follow up with Rampart Barrage!" Not giving him a moment to breathe Rampart Blaster fires multiple missiles.

Jaden: 1000

Harrington: 1000

"Nice one." Takeru said.

"Well at least they stopped laughing." Alexis said.

"All tied up. Got anymore clichés?" Jaden asks.

"I do." Harrington drew. "But I think I'll let my cards do the talking for me. I play deuce! I can only activate it when we both have 1000 life points. From now on each of us can only attack with one monster and life points don't matter. You win by being able to damage your opponent twice in a row." Harrington explains.

"So it's just a straight up head to head match?" Jaden asks.

"That's right, I told you it explained itself. I summon the Big Server!" Harrington said as a cyborg looking man with a tennis racket appeared.

Big Server: 300/ 300

"And the reason his serve is so big is because he can attack you directly. Go Spike Serve!" Big Server whacks a spike ball towards Jaden which explodes creating a cloud of smoke.

Jaden: 700

Harrington: 1000

"Advantage Harrington. One more strike and you're finished, the duel will be over and Madison will be mine." Harrington said causing Jaden to growl. "By the way, the Big Server has a special ability that lets me take Service Ace and add it to my hand. You get a new card too, but let's be honest it won't matter there's no way it'll be as good as this." Harrington said as Jaden drew. "Now I activate Service Ace and I'm sure you remember what it does?"

"How could I forget?" Jaden said as Harrington held up a card. "I guess Monster." Jaden said surprising him.

"You got it." Harrington said revealing another Mega Thunderball causing everyone to smile.

"Yes! We're still in this!" Syrus cheers while Madison breathes in relief.

"Oh yeah well let's see if you're still in it after this! I play the Giant Racket and equip it to Big Server!" Harrington said as a giant tennis racket appeared on Big Servers' back. "So, still think you're in it?"

"To win it, I can take that Server guy down easy." Jaden said.

"Maybe but not on your first try. You see when a monster is equipped with this card he can't be destroyed in battle once and I don't take any damage." Harrington smirks.

"And since your Deuce only allows me to attack with one monster per turn. I won't be able to destroy him." Jaden realized.

"Exactly. You're not in it, you're not all over it, you're about to lose it." Harrington mocks.

'Not as long as there are still cards in my deck.' Jaden drew and grins. "Alright! The ball's in my court now! I activate De-Fusion and defuse Rampart Blaster in Clayman and Burstinatrix. Now I have 3 monsters so even if you block my first attack I still have two more." Jaden said causing Harrington to laugh.

"I'm starting to see why you're a Slifer, you don't listen. As long as my spell is active only one monster can attack." Harrington said.

"I'm starting to see why you're a snobby Obelisk, because you underestimate your opponent. I activate the spell Feather Shot! It allows Avian to attack as many times as there are monsters on my field. I drew this when you activated the Big Server's ability. Well guess what, it mattered! Go Avian!"

Flying high in the air Avian used Quill Cascade 3 times to destroy Big Server and damage Harrington winning him the match.

"This can't be." Harrington said in shock.

"That's game!" Jaden said doing his signature pose.

"But she was my first draft, my soulmate, my marquis girlfriend!" Harrington whines as Madison walks up to him.

"Well Harrington even though you lost I will give you something." Madison said getting him to smile. Leaning in he thought he was about to get a kiss but instead Madison kicks him where the sun don't shine causing Jaden, Takeru and Syrus to cringe.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt." Takeru groans.

"I am not some prize to be won." Madison glares before walking away.

"Well Madison I guess I'm your fiancé now." Jaden said walking up to her. "So what does fiancé mean anyhow?" Jaden asks causing everyone else to fall to the ground.

"Sorry Jaden, that's my little secret." Madison said before walking away with a blush on her face.

"That's just sad." Takeru said.

"Seriously, how does he not know what a fiancé is?" Alexis asks.

"One thing for sure if I get a fiancé it won't be because I won her in a duel." Takeru said walking away.

'Oh so he is interested in having one.' Alexis thought with interest.


	16. Nature Draw and Nature Spirits

**Chapter 16: Nature Draw and Nature Spirits**

 **Hey everyone I'm back. I am so sorry about the wait I was just struggling on how to get this right. But for your patience, I added a special treat to this chapter I think you'll all like. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It was lunchtime at Duel Academy and Jaden and Syrus were running down a hallway towards the card shack.

"Jaden, Takeru, slow down!" Syrus whined lagging behind them.

"I can't, not on Sandwich Day!" Jaden said.

Turning the corner to the card shack, they saw multiple students standing around a cart that was filled with unlabeled sandwiches.

"Isn't it great Sy? All these choices and not a single one of them labeled." Jaden said.

"How is this great? There are ostrich burgers, grilled tongue and a lot of other nasty flavors." Syrus said.

"But there's one good one, compliments of the rooster who lays the golden eggs. The eggwich." Jaden said.

"Good luck, it's been 5 weeks since you've been able to draw it." Syrus said.

Jaden reaches in and grabs a sandwich but when he took a bite a sad expression appeared on his face. "Grilled tongue." He sighs.

"That's the fifth week in a row that's happened." Syrus said when Takeru walks up.

Reaching inside he pulls one out and takes a bite. "Hmm Roast Beef not bad."

"Better a bad draw here then in a duel." Alexis said holding two sandwiches.

"Hey Alexis. Let me guess you didn't get it either?" Takeru asks.

"Nope." Alexis shakes her head.

"It's true Takeru, for the past 5 weeks no one has been able to draw the eggwich." Dorothy said walking out. "Someone must be sneaking them out after hours."

"Wow that thief must be pretty good to draw those 5 weeks in a row." Syrus said but that just made Jaden angry.

"I'm sorry." Dorothy said.

"Hey it's not your fault, it's the thief's fault." Takeru said.

"In fact, let's catch this thief!" Jaden declared.

"How are we going to do that?" Syrus asks.

"By having a sandwich stakeout, 24/7." Jaden said.

"Good idea." Alexis nods. 'Maybe this eggwich thief will have a lead on where my brother is.'

"Takeru, you want to join us?" Syrus asks.

"As much as I do I got plans tonight, but don't worry something tells me with Jaden like this you'll be fine." Takeru points causing Alexis to giggle.

"Probably." She nods.

* * *

Later that day as the sun was setting, Takeru was sitting outside helping Mindy with her homework.

As Takeru was finishing up his assignment, Mindy was staring at him with a smile on her face.

"Hey Mindy what's on your mind?" Takeru asks.

"Why haven't we done anything as a couple lately?" Mindy asks.

"What do you mean? We hang out all the time." Takeru asks.

"I know but I was thinking of something more fun." Mindy said standing up and walking across the table before sitting in his lap. "Imagine you and me on a romantic dinner, walking along the beach or just sitting like this doing anything we want."

"That does sound pretty good." Takeru admits enjoying having Mindy sitting on him.

"But why do you hesitate?" Mindy asks.

"Well what if I do something that could mess things up?" Takeru asks causing Mindy to giggle.

"Maybe I like a guy who's very forward and doesn't hesitate." Mindy said.

'Doesn't hesitate huh?' Takeru thought as he reaches behind and grabs Mindy's waist leaning in the two of them were about to kiss when they suddenly heard a loud squeaking noise startling them.

"What was that?" Mindy asks.

"I don't know, it came from over there." Takeru said as they grabbed their books and followed the noise.

* * *

That night, Jaden, Chumley, Syrus and Alexis were at the card shack in Ms. Dorothy's office. Jaden and Syrus were laying a game of cards while Chumley watched and Alexis was reading a book assigned for homework.

"High card." Jaden said picking the right card and winning the game.

"Picking cards, drawing cards, amazing." Syrus groans.

"Why thank you." Jaden said proudly.

"So guys, when this sandwich thief comes around you, think he'll have anything on him?" Chumley asks.

"Chumley, the guy steals eggwiches not grilled cheese. Tell him, Alexis." Jaden said.

"It's true Chum." Alexis said not taking her eyes off her book.

"Hey what's Lex doing over there?" Jaden whispers.

"I think she's doing homework." Syrus guesses.

'I'm waiting for this thief to show up. Who knows, this guy could have something to do with my brother and all the others.' Alexis thought when Dorothy walked in with some pastries.

"Who wants some stakeout snacks?" Dorothy asks.

"Is it grilled cheese? Aww, what are those?" Chumley asks.

"These are my special stuffed pastries with strawberry, chocolate and lemon custard." Dorothy said.

"Which one is which?" Syrus asks.

"It's right—"

"Wait a sec. How about we draw for which pastry we want? I want strawberry." Jaden suggests.

"You want to draw pastries?" Chumley asks.

"Go for it Jaden." Alexis encouraged.

"Alright wish me luck." Jaden said picking one and taking a bite. "Strawberry."

"And on the first try. Way to go." Syrus said.

Soon a shadowy figure was making his way to the card shack and all the lights were out.

As Alexis hid in the lockers, the boys hid under the table and Dorothy hid under the counter when they suddenly heard a noise.

"It's the Eggwich thief." Jaden said as the figure lifted up the metal gate.

"He's an animal." Syrus said as the figure rummaged around in the sandwich bin.

"Now!" Jaden said as they turned on the light to reveal a muscular guy with long black hair wearing only shorts. "Stop right there!"

"Put the Eggwich down!" Syrus said as the guy let out a Tarzan like call before ramming the sandwich cart through the gate allowing him to escape.

"Stop him!" Jaden said as they all chased after him.

'This guy definitely has something to hide! There's no way we can let him get away.' Alexis thought.

Grabbing a vine the figure swings into the forest.

"Finally we can stop running." Chumley said.

"No way! We gotta cut him off or we'll never get those eggwiches back!" Jaden said as they all ran into the forest.

* * *

Little did they know in another part of the forest, Takeru and Mindy were in their own little jungle chase as they chased something that was sprinting through the trees.

"What kind of animal moves this fast?" Mindy asks.

"I have no idea." Takeru said when they reached a clearing near the Obelisk Boy's dorm and saw a card laying in the middle of it.

Leaping out of the trees both Takeru and Mindy were shocked to see it was an orange flying squirrel on the other side of the card.

"What is that?" Mindy asks as Takeru looks closely before picking up the card.

"No way." Showing it to Mindy they saw the creature in front of them was none other than the Duel Monster Card Nimble Momonga.

"Wait is this thing a spirit like with Dark Necrophere?" Mindy asks in fear.

"No I don't think so." Takeru said as Nimble Momonga crawled towards them and started sniffing them both.

"Aw he's kinda cute." Mindy said.

"How did you end up here little guy?" Takeru asks.

Mindy touched Nimble Momonga and her eyes widen as she saw into its memories.

Flashback:

An Obelisk was dueling against a Ra. On the Obelisk's field was Nimble Momonga and on the Ra's was Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress.

"Burn that rodent! Fireball attack!" The Ra said as Winged Dragon blasted Nimble Momonga destroying it and bring the Obelisk's life points down to zero. "Yes I won!"

Growling in anger the Obelisk looks at his card. "How could I have lost to a Ra?! If I had played a better card than this worthless thing I would have won!" Throwing it into the forest the Obelisk walks away without a care in the world. "Maybe without that worthless card I'll never lose again."

Flashback End:

Mindy gasps as she looks down at the Duel Spirit who had a frown on his face.

"He just got rid of you? Like that?" Mindy asks.

Nimble Momonga frowns hanging his head in shame.

"The truth is not many duelists care about their cards, they think they're just ink on paper." Takeru said.

"Well what do you think?" Mindy asks.

Takeru smiles as the Dark Magician appears next to him surprising Nimble Momonga.

"I think there's more to these cards than just that. Why don't you hold onto it and see for yourself." Takeru suggests.

"Wait what?" Mindy said surprised.

"Why not I think he likes you." Takeru said as Nimble Momonga appeared on her shoulder causing her to giggle.

"I guess I can give you a chance." Mindy smiles causing Nimble Momonga to smile. "You are a little cutie."

Suddenly they heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Hey who's there? This is Campus Security." A voice called out.

"Oh no not them again." Takeru's eyes widen.

"You've already gotten into big trouble with them once. If they catch you again who knows what could happen." Mindy gasps.

Grabbing her hand Takeru and Mindy ran as fast as they could to avoid security.

* * *

At the waterfall, Jaden and the others were chasing after the thief as he scaled the waterfall with his bare hands.

"Now can we stop?" Chumley asks.

"Who is this guy?" Jaden asks.

"Damon!" Dorothy calls out getting everyone's attention.

"You know him?" Jaden asks surprised.

"Please take your time answering." Chumley said.

"Yes I do and he knows better than stealing." Dorothy said as Damon slips and falls into the water allowing them to get a better look at him. "My you've changed."

"I change. I change for better." Damon said in a Tarzan-like voice.

"Not your grammar." Chumley said.

"How do you know him Ms. Dorothy?" Jaden asks.

"Where else? From school. He used to be an Obelisk Blue." Dorothy said surprising them.

"Boy they really had a loose dress code back then." Jaden said.

"He looked different back then, but then one day he just disappeared. I was so sad, he always used to visit me at the Card Shack, especially on Sandwich Day. Oh how he loved trying to pick a good sandwich. Shame he was so bad at it." Dorothy said.

"But this guy only draws the good ones. Are you sure it's the same person?" Jaden asks as Damon laughs.

"Not same person. I new person now. I live in the nature, I hone my skills." Damon said.

"Then why'd you leave?" Jaden asks.

"When I Obelisk I test well but when I duel Damon have some degree of difficulty. My draw ruin me each time, so I decide I must improve. I do everything I can think of, but no answer only waves go back and forth always back and forth and then hit me." Damon said.

"Uh you want me to hit you?" Jaden asks.

"No, it hit me. Just like I know what come next in wave I can know what come next in cards, must simply be in tune with nature." Damon explains.

'I'm thinking this guy can't help me find my brother, in fact from the smell of him I don't think he can even find a bar of soap.' Alexis thought.

"This why I live out here. To train, to learn, to be at one with nature, to be at one with the draw. I get very good but still only one way for I to be sure. Ultimate test, I draw eggwiches. That's why I take these past few weeks. Not because I thief." Damon explains.

"We understand." Dorothy said.

"I don't. I mean don't get me wrong Damon, I don't think you're a thief anymore, but…" Jaden said.

"But?" Damon asks.

"But this. I love those eggwiches as much as the next guy, so let's duel. If I win you stop swiping them, you win they're all yours." Jaden said.

"Fine but I expert drawer, there no way you can beat me." Damon smirks.

"Well neither am I." Jaden said as Alexis rubbed her head annoyed.

'I shoulda hanged out with Takeru, he had the right idea staying out of this.' Alexis thought.

"Alright Damon, get your game on!" Jaden said as they activated their duel disks.

Jaden: 4000

Damon: 4000

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" Jaden said summoning his feathered warrior.

Avian: 1000/1000

"And I'll place one card facedown." Jaden said ending his turn.

"Just like trees flowing back and forth I know what will come." Damon drew and grins. "I play card facedown and summon Drawler in attack mode!"

Coming to the field was a large golem monster with huge wheels.

"Now for every card in my hand that I return to deck Drawler gains 500 attack points and I have 4 cards!" Damon said sending his entire hand back.

Drawler: 2000/2000

"Aw man that Drawler is decked out." Syrus said.

"Drawler attack Avian! Stone Roll Wrecker!" Daimon said as Drawler ran over Avian flattening him like a pancake.

Jaden: 3000

Damon: 4000

But instead of going to the graveyard it went back to Jaden's deck.

"When monster in attack mode destroyed by Drawler, he no go to graveyard but bottom of your deck." Damon said ending his turn.

"My turn." Jaden drew. "I activate Polymerization! I fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix to create the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster!"

Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster: 2000/2500

"And thanks to her special ability you lose I can attack you directly as long as I cut her attack points in half. Rampart Barrage!" Firing missiles, they flew towards Damon and exlode.

Jaden: 3000

Damon: 3000

'He draw good for man who wear shirt and have haircut, but he no match for nature.' Damon thought standing up.

'Uh oh, he's got a weird look in his eye…well weirder.' Jaden thought.

"I activate trap! Miracle Draw! This how it works, before my turn I guess what card I think I draw if I guess right you take 1000 points of damage. If wrong I take damage." Damon explains.

"Whoa talk about a gutsy move." Jaden said.

'No joke, there are almost 40 cards in that deck and he's going to guess the top one.' Alexis thought.

"You think I won't guess right?" Damon asks.

"You might." Jaden said.

"No might. The snow no might melt, it will melt and I will guess right…draw will be Card Loan!" Damon said as he drew revealing he guessed right.

"No way!" Syrus gasped.

"He's right." Alexis said surprised.

"This guy is weirding me out." Chumley said.

"Now you take 1000 point damage." Damon said as Miracle Draw zapped Jaden.

Jaden: 2000

Damon: 3000

"Next I activate Card Loan, you gain 1000 lifepoints and I lose 1000 lifepoints, but I get to draw one card from deck and then I must return card to my deck at the end of my turn." Damon said.

Jaden: 3000

Damon: 2000

"All that for one card?" Chumley asks.

"I like. I activate Dropper! Now you draw a card and I guess right all cards in your hand and field go back to your deck!" Damon explains.

"That'll leave Jaden wide open." Chumley gasps.

'There's no way he can guess right again.' Alexis thought.

"Draw is De-Fusion!" Damon declares as Jaden reveals the card he drew to be De-Fusion.

"Whoa." Jaden said impressed as he took all his cards and shuffled them.

"This is gonna hurt." Syrus cringed.

"Drawler Stone Roll Wrecker!" Damon yells as Drawler rammed into Jaden.

Jaden: 1000

Damon: 2000

"I end my turn." Damon said taking Card Loan and putting it back in his deck.

"Then here's mine. I summon Wroughtweiler in defense mode." Jaden said summoning the black mechanical dog.

Wroughweiler: 800/ 1200

"Not lishous, with Miracle Draw still on the field all Damon has to do is guess one more card right and it's goodbye eggwiches." Chumley said.

"Aw man." Syrus said.

"Is it over yet?" Dorothy asks snapping them out of their thoughts.

"Uh no." Syrus said.

"This it, just as I know leaves wilt and grow I know I can pick my next draw and with Wroughtweiler in defense mode there is only one card that can help me. I must draw Shield Crush give me Shield Crush.' Damon thought. "My next draw will be Shield Crush!" Damon declares but when he drew it was actually the monster card Doron. "Oh no!"

"He got it wrong?" Chumley said surprised as Damon took damage.

Jaden: 1000

Damon: 1000

"I summon Doron in attack mode!" Damon said as a black bandaged mummy appeared on his field.

Doron: 900/ 500

"So I guess wrong, it no matter! I still beat you! Drawler attack with Stone Roll Wrecker!" Damon said as Drawler flattened Wroughtweiler destroying it.

"You activated his special ability. When he's destroyed I get Polymerization and Burstinatrix back in my hand." Jaden said.

"Now Doron attacks you! Mad Dash Stinger!" Damon said as Doron punches Jaden multiple times.

Jaden: 100

Damon: 1000

"Jaden." Syrus said worried.

"Is it over now?" Dorothy asks causing everyone to sigh.

"I end turn and since you only have 100 lifepoint remaining soon like the seasons end I end you." Damon said.

"Okay that's enough. All this nature talk that annoying fake voice." Jaden said.

"Fake voice?" Damon asks.

"You spent one year in the woods Damon. It's not like you were raised there. It's time to get real if drawing cards was as predictable as snow melting, you'd never be wrong but you did. Drawing's about using your gut if then you'd never always be right. You're only human Damon, even you do go around swinging on vines. That's what makes drawing great, you never know what you're gonna get but you can always hope. Like how I'm hoping for a certain card right now." Jaden said as he drew. "Remember the first card you attacked with Drawler? How you made him go to the bottom of my deck. Well since I had to shuffle guess who's back on top." Jaden reveals the card to be Avian.

"So what? Drawler just destroy him again." Damon said.

"Not this time, I play Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to create the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Jaden said as his favorite fusion card appeared.

Flame Wingman: 2100/ 1200

"Now attack Drawler with Infernal Rage!" Flame Wingman blasts Drawler with a powerful fire attack destroying it.

Jaden: 100

Damon: 900

"I'm still standing!" Damon said.

"Not for long. When Flame Wingman destroys a monster its attack points are dealt to you as damage. Which means." Jaden hints.

"I lose." Damon said.

Jaden: 100

Damon: 0000

"That's game." Jaden said doing his signature pose.

"I can't believe I lost. I don't understand I trained out here for a whole year." Damon said with his voice returning to normal.

"Hey you're speaking like a human being again." Jaden said walking over.

"Huh? I uh…no get…what you."

"Hey it's okay Damon. Just be yourself." Jaden said.

"You mean it? Because I could really use a shower and a haircut." Damon said.

"And a shirt." Dorothy said walking to him.

"Well actually I was thinking all the vine swinging got me pretty ripped, so I was thinking…"

"Damon a shirt." Dorothy repeats.

"Okay." Damon said as he hugged Dorothy.

* * *

Meanwhile with Takeru and Mindy they were running as fast as they could to the boys Obelisk dorm with Campus security a good distance behind.

Running inside they ducked behind some furniture as the flashlight zoomed past them.

"They must've run past here." A security guard said walking away.

Making their way to Takeru's room they close the door shut before droping down and leaning against it.

"That was way too close." Mindy pants.

"No kidding. I'm sorry Mindy but I don't think you'll be able to make it back to the Girl's dorm for a while." Takeru said.

"Well at least it means I can hang out with you a little longer." Mindy said when she smells something. Looking down she saw she and Takeru were still sweaty from chasing Nimble Momonga all over the school and avoiding Campus security. "Wow I didn't realize how much we ran."

"Well if we ever have track in Gym I think we'll be fine." Takeru said.

"Think I could use your shower?" Mindy asks.

"Uh I guess but it might be weird if people hear the shower going twice when we both try to get cleaned up." Takeru blushes.

"Well if you're worried about that, we could always shower together." Mindy said causing Takeru to turn bright red. "Ooh looks like someone likes that idea." She giggles.

Takeru tried to say something but honestly, he really wanted this.

As Mindy turns around she walks towards the bathroom swaying her hips seductively driving him crazy until he followed her in.

 **(Lemon Begin)**

Turning on the shower Takeru started to take off his uniform when he sees Mindy had already taken her clothes off and stepped inside the shower. Gulping Takeru steps in to see Mindy in all her naked glory with water cascading down her body making her look so hot.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna get in with me?" Mindy asks as Takeru steps in.

Stepping behind her Takeru couldn't take his eyes off Mindy and she couldn't stop wanting him too.

'That's it time to go for it.' Mindy thought when she felt something hard rubbing against her rear causing her to gasp before she feels Takeru grab her hips.

Pulling her in Takeru and Mindy kiss fiercely as Mindy rests her leg against him.

"Mindy I can't stop." Takeru pants.

"Don't remember what I said earlier, don't hesitate if you want this." Mindy moans.

"I want you, I want you so much." Takeru said.

"Then take me." Mindy said as she places her hands against the wall and presents her rear to him.

Grabbing her hips Takeru inserts himself inside of her causing Mindy to tighten up.

"Yes! Oh Takeru it feels so good!" Mindy moans as Takeru starts thrusting his hips causing Mindy to press her chest against the glass just to support herself.

Reaching up Takeru gropes Mindy's breasts fondling her. "You just can't keep your hands off me can you?"

"Hey you're the one who is always flaunting this sexy body to me whenever you can." Takeru said as Mindy turns around and kisses him.

"Others can look but only you get to touch." Mindy said as Takeru turns her around pressing her back against the wall.

Lifting her leg up Takeru slams into her again as Mindy moans like crazy as she wraps her arms and legs around him and Takeru grabs her rear to support her.

Moving faster and faster Takeru moans slamming his hips into hers.

"Mindy I can't hold on much longer!" Takeru moans.

"Do it! Let it all out!" Mindy moans as they both climax.

Exiting the shower both of them collapsed on Takeru's bed.

"You were quite the screamer." Takeru pants.

"I couldn't help myself." Mindy pants. "I don't think I'll make it back to my dorm room tonight."

"Why is that?" Takeru asks looking at her.

"Because I'd rather spend tonight with you." Mindy grins as she climbs on top of him pinning him to the bed. "Ready for Round 2?"

"Absolutely." Takeru said as the two of them press their naked bodies together making out before going well into the night.

 **(Lemon end)**

* * *

About a week later, Damon had returned to Duel Academy and stopped doing the Wildman thing or steal eggwiches like he promised.

"Hey, anyone draw the eggwich yet?" Jaden asks as he and Damon walk up to the cart.

"Not yet." Dorothy said as the they reached in, but it was too late.

"I got it! It's mine!" Alexis cheers happily.

"Aw man." Jaden pouts as she walks out of the shop with her lunch. "I got something green."

"I'll take it. What? I've been eating bugs for the last year." Damon said.

"Hey Alexis." Mindy said walking up to her.

"Sorry Mindy, you're a little late." Alexis said showing the eggwich.

"Well I never was really good at drawing those things." She shrugs.

"What have you been up to? Jasmine and I haven't seen you around lately." Alexis asks.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Mindy teases.

"You better not be trying to set me up with some random boy." Alexis said.

"Don't worry I would never do such a thing." Mindy said as Alexis walks away. 'At least not a random boy.'

Appearing on Mindy's shoulder Nimble Momonga squeaks asking what was going on.

"Just helping my boyfriend and my friends." Mindy giggles before walking off. "After the nights I've been having there's no way they'll say no."


	17. Copycat Kings

**Chapter 17: Copycat Kings**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. To make up for the long wait I decided to get this chapter out as soon as I could. This one was a bit of a challenge but honestly I think you'll enjoy it. I also added a few of my favorite monsters to make an appearance. Please Review and Enjoy.**

At the card shack, Jaden was walking down the hall when he saw a large crowd in front of the shack.

"Hey what's going on? Is it eggwich day?" Jaden asks when he noticed Bastion and Takeru nearby.

"No just a little lunchtime tussle." Bastion said.

"A duel?" Jaden said surprised when he looks to the left to see two Ra's dueling together. One had pointy black hair with orange highlights, and one had short brown hair with orange highlights. On their field were two facedowns and a Thousand Dragon. "Whoa a tag duel. But who's dueling?"

"Well those guys are Devon and Dimitri, I knew them when I was originally a Ra Yellow." Takeru said.

"And who are the others?" Jaden said turning to the right to see Syrus and Madison on the other side with Junk Warrior and Jetroid on their field. "Syrus? Madison?"

"Hey Jaden." Syrus said turning to him as Jaden walked over.

"What's going on?" Jaden asks.

"A high stakes duel." Madison said pointing to the wall where they saw posters of Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba.

"Yugi and Kaiba's decks are going on tour and the first stop is Duel Academy. Isn't that the coolest?" Syrus asks.

"Yeah it is. The two best duelists in the world." Jaden said in awe.

"So if we win we get…" Syrus stops when he saw Jaden was in his own world.

"Oh boy." Madison walks over to him. "Hey!" She said clapping her hands in front of his face snapping him out of it.

"Huh? What?" Jaden said.

"You back to earth now?" Madison asks.

"I can't believe it, those decks are history." Jaden said.

"Yeah they've been with those two since Duelist Kingdom and Battle City." Syrus said.

"Of course, they don't have the Egyptian Gods but they have all the other classics." Madison said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get tickets." Jaden said.

"Jaden that's why Syrus and Madison are dueling, because there's only 2 tickets left. Whoever wins gets the tickets, can you imagine a duel with a better prize?" Dorothy asks.

"Yeah one with three tickets." Jaden said.

"Why were you planning on bringing someone?" Syrus asks. "I already have a ticket but Madison doesn't." Syrus took out his.

"Wait so you guys are dueling so I can go?" Jaden said.

"Of course we are Jaden and we're gonna win." Syrus said.

"My move." Madison said drawing. "I play Black Pendant which boosts my Junk Warrior's attack points!" A fancy necklace appeared around Junk Warrior raising his points.

Junk Warrior: 2800

"Now take out that Thousand Dragon!" Madison said Junk Warrior flew in and punched Thousand Dragon.

"Aw nuts my dragon." Devon said sounding like Joey Wheeler.

Dimitri and Devon: 1400

Madison and Syrus: 4800

"Your move." Madison said ending her turn.

"Very well young scholars." Dimitri said sounding like Dr. Crowler. "And I play Heavy Storm destroying all spell and trap cards on the field!"

"Wait that sounds familiar." Jaden said.

"It should, Dr. Crowler used that move on you." Takeru said as he and Bastion stood next to Jaden.

A fierce wind destroyed Madison's Black Pendant and Dimitri's two facedowns revealing them to be Statue of the Wicked.

"Did you forget? When my Black Pendant is destroyed you guys lose 500 points!" Madison said.

Dimitri and Devon: 900

Madison and Syrus: 4800

"A small price to pay, now I sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens in order to play the Legendary Ancient Gear Golem!" Dimitri said as the giant golem appeared.

Ancient Gear Golem: 3000/3000

"Talk about Déjà vu." Jaden said.

"Now attack Jetroid with Mechanized Melee!"

"Not so fast! When Jetroid's attacked I can activate his special ability that allows me to play a trap from my hand, like this Magic Cylinder!" Syrus said playing a trap. "Now this card sends your attack right back at you!"

"Time out!" Dimitri gasps.

"Say what?!" Devon gasps.

"This is duel is over!" Madison said as Mechanized Melee smashes into them knocking both Ras to the ground.

Dimitri and Devon: 0000

Madison and Syrus: 4800

"Wow you two took them down." Jaden said.

"It was easy all they did was copy Crowler and Joey's deck." Madison said.

"Yeah so we were able to figure out our own ways to beat them." Syrus said as Madison walked over and got the last two tickets.

"Well Syrus a deal's a deal. I get one and here's the other." Madison said holding the ticket out for Jaden.

"Aw sweet. Thank you." Jaden said taking the ticket before giving Madison a hug surprising her.

"Uh no problem." Madison said before pushing him off her.

"Alright kids, duel's over get back to class." Dorothy said.

"Another stunning performance by the Copycat brothers." One student said.

"As Ra yellows they should have won that battle."

"Guess copying great duelists and being great duelists are two totally different things."

Soon it was only Takeru and Bastion left.

"Well I guess that's the worst of it." Bastion said.

"You guys weren't that bad." Takeru said as Devon and Dimtri get up.

"Oh sure, until the next time we lose." Dimitri growls having his voice return to normal.

"Well I'm sick of it." Devon said in his normal voice as the two of them stormed out.

"Those two." Takeru sighs.

* * *

That night at the Ra Yellow Dorm, Dimtri and Devon were in their room completely enraged by another loss.

"Why does this keep happening?!" Devon growls.

"We watch, we study, but keep losing!" Dimitri roars knocking all their notes to the ground. "Crower and Joey's decks were just as useless as the rest."

"Mai Valentine, Zane, Mako Tsunami, even Marik's deck. We all lost with those." Devon growls.

"What's left to do if copying the greatest duelists in the world can't help us?" Dimitri said when a flyer of Yugi landed in front of him while a flyer of Kaiba landed in front of Devon.

"That's it. We don't copy them, we become them." Devon said.

* * *

At the Obelisk Blue dorm, Takeru was laying down on his bed looking at his deck.

"Yugi Muto, the first one to ever beat him and his Dark Magician. Man I can't wait to see it." Takeru sighs before getting up. "You know what. I won't."

Grabbing his deck Takeru snuck out of the dorm and as he made his way to the school, he saw Bastion, and Madison sneaking to the building as well.

"I see I'm not the only one who wanted a sneak peek at the decks." Takeru said walking up to them.

"I had to win a tag duel to get those tickets, I'm getting all I can out of this." Madison said.

"It is truly amazing." Bastion said. "Want to join us for an early sneak peek?"

"Sure." Takeru nods.

At the exhibit hall, Dr. Crowler was being given the keys from security.

"Alright Mr. Crowler."

"Dr. Crowler!" He corrects.

"Dr. Crowler, here's the key to the exhibit hall and the display cases. Thanks for letting us off early, we'll see you bright and early tomorrow for the opening. Have a great night." The guards said walking away.

"Yes, good night. Very good night. How often do people to get say they were in the presence of greatness of the two greatest decks in the world." Crowler said opening the exhibit hall to see the display cases had been smashed open the decks were stolen.

As Takeru, Bastion and Madison ran down the hall to the exhibit they saw Jaden, Syrus and Chumley coming from the opposite side.

"Bastion, Takeru, Madison?" Jaden said surprised.

"Wow Jaden, after I won you that ticket you're not even gonna use it?" Madison said crossing her arms.

"No, no of course I am. I just wanted a sneak peek." Jaden admits

"I guess great minds think alike." Takeru chuckles when they all heard a scream.

"Did you hear that?" Jaden asks.

"Someone's in trouble." Takeru said.

"Let's go help her." Bastion said as they ran inside to see the destroyed cases and Dr. Crowler near them.

"Crowler? Wow." Madison said thinking that it was a girl.

"The display cases." Jaden gasps.

"He stole Yugi and Kaiba's decks." Chumley said.

"Why'd you do it Dr. Crowler?" Syrus asks.

"No wait." Crowler said.

"Let's get Chancellor Sheppard." Takeru said as they all turned to run away when Crowler tackles them to the ground.

"Hey what gives?" Jaden asks.

"I know it looks bad but I didn't steal the decks!" Crowler said.

"Then who did?" Bastion glares.

"You're the only one here." Takeru said.

"And you were by the display cases." Syrus said.

"Then search me! Please!" Crowler begs.

"Suddenly I believe him." Madison said grossed out.

"Me too and it's not just because I don't want to search him." Jaden said.

"Yes you're not as dim as you think." Crowler said.

"Then the real thieves must still be out there." Takeru said standing up.

"We better move fast then." Jaden said.

"Yes we, and we I mean you." Crowler said as they ran off.

* * *

At the rocks by the harbor, two figures were looking at Yugi and Kaiba's decks.

"We did it, now that we have the greatest decks we'll be the greatest duelists!" One said when Madison and Syrus ran over.

"Hey you guys! Someone stole Yugi's and Kaiba's decks, know anything?" Syrus asks as the figures turn around to reveal Dimitri and Devon who mimicked their outfits and hair to resemble Yugi and Kaiba.

"Stole? What do you mean? This is my deck if you don't believe us let us show you." Dimitri said mimicking Yugi's voice as he and Devon tossed Madison and Syrus two duel disks.

"But them on and with the power of my deck I will crush you both like the worms you are." Devon said mimicking Kaiba.

"I think we found our thieves." Madison said as they all put in their decks.

At the nearby bridge, Jaden, Takeru, Bastion and Chumley met up.

"Anything?" Jaden asks.

"Nope, dorms are clear." Takeru said.

"So are the classrooms." Bastion said when they heard two screams.

"That was Syrus!" Chumley gasps.

"And Madison!" Jaden said as they ran to the docks to find Syrus and Madison laying on the ground. "Madison what happened?" Jaden asks helping her up.

"Syrus are you okay?" Takeru asks helping Syrus.

"The decks, they have them." Madison said pointing to Dimitri and Devon.

"And they beat us with them." Syrus groans.

Growling Jaden and Takeru step forward. "Alright that's it, you two had your fun now give the decks back." Takeru said.

"Come on Devon, Dimitri." Jaden said.

"I think you have us mistaken. We are Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba." Devon declared.

"Dimitri and Devon were two brothers who spent their lives learning duelists and copying them but with these decks we are the greatest duelists! If you want these back you'll have to beat us!" Dimitri declared.

"Fine by me. You in Takeru?" Jaden asks.

"Oh yeah." Takeru nods.

"Here you go guys." Syrus said as he and Madison handed Takeru and Jaden their duel disks.

"Game on!" Jaden and Takeru said.

"It's time to duel!" Dimitri and Devon said.

Jaden and Takeru: 8000

Dimitri and Devon: 8000

"I'll go first. I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in defense mode!" Jaden said summoning his female hero.

Burstinatrix: 1200/ 800

"My turn. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode!" Dimtiri said as a yellow magnet warrior appeared.

Beta the Magnet Warrior: 1700/ 1600

"My turn." Takeru drew. "I summon Magician's Valkyria in defense mode!" on Takeru's field the female magician appeared.

Magician's Valkyria: 1600/ 1800

"And I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Takeru said.

"You call that a move? This a move. I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Devon said summoning the fiend warrior.

Vorse Raider: 1900/ 1200

"But since I'm not allowed to attack you until next turn I'll end my turn with one card facedown." Devon said.

"My turn." Jaden drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode."

Clayman: 800/ 2000

"Now it's my turn. I sacrifice Beta to summon Berfomet! And with his special ability I can add Gazelle the King of Mythical beasts!" Dimitri said as a 4-armed beast appeared.

Berfomet: 1400/ 1800

"Now I play Polymerization to fuse Gazelle and Berfomet to create Chimera!" Dimtiri said as a two headed winged creature appeared.

Chimera: 2100/ 1800

"Not good." Jaden said.

"Now attack with Pulverizing Pounce!" Dimitri said as Chimera slams down destroying Burstinatrix.

"Syrus, Madison you two just dueled them. Any advice on how to win?" Chumley asks.

"No we tried everything but nothing worked." Syrus admits.

"They countered all our moves and blasted us until our points hit zero." Madison said.

"Are you guys saying Jaden and Takeru don't have a chance?" Chumley asks.

"Against Yugi and Kaiba's deck. I'm afraid so." Syrus admits.

"It's more than that." Bastion said getting their attention. "You see Dimtiri and Devon are copycat duelists, so in order to defeat them you need to exploit the failures of the duelist they're copying. When you two dueled them, they were copying Dr. Crowler and Joey Wheeler and you knew what they're weaknesses were, but now they're copying Yugi and Kaiba. Two Duelists were at the very top, not much is known how to beat them because the only one Kaiba ever lost to was Yugi and he's dueling alongside him. Which means there's no set formula to beat those two." Bastion explains.

"My move. I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode!" Takeru said as the red magician appeared next to Valkryia.

Breaker the Magical Warrior: 1900/ 1000

"Next I activate his spell ability to destroy your facedown!" Takeru points.

"Not so fast! Before you destroy my card I'm gonna activate it! Go Shrink!" Devon said cutting Breaker's attack in half.

Breaker: 800/ 1000

"You just lowered your own monster's attack points for nothing." Devon smirks.

Takeru growls as he ends his turn.

"My move. I play White Dragon Ritual! By sacrificing my Vorse Raider I can summon Paladin of White Dragon!" Devon said as Vorse Raider disappeared to reveal a white armored warrior riding a dragon.

Paladin of White Dragon: 1900/ 1200

"Next I play Stop Defense which forces your Magician's Valkyria into attack mode. Now attack his Magician's Valkyria!" Devon said as Paladin flew in and struck his female magician down.

Jaden and Takeru: 7700

Dimitri and Devon: 8000

"And now I sacrifice my Paladin in order to bring out my all-powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Devon said as Paladin of White Dragon disappears to reveal Kaiba's favorite monster let out a fierce roar.

Blue Eyes White Dragon: 3000/ 2500

"Uh oh." Takeru gulps.

"This is not good." Jaden said equally nervous.

"I end my turn with one card facedown for later." Devon said.

"My turn." Jaden drew. 'I don't have anything strong enough to take on a Blue Eyes. But if I take out Chimera I can leave Dimitri wide open.' Jaden thought. "I play Polymerization to fuse Clayman on my field and Sparkman in my hand in order to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

Thunder Giant: 2400/ 1500

"And with his special ability I can destroy one monster on the field with less attack points than him!" Jaden said as Thunder Giant destroyed Chimera.

"Nice ability, let me show you mine. When Chimera is destroyed, I can summon Berfomet from the graveyard." Dimitri said as Berfomet returned to the field.

"Well he won't be back for long! Thunder Giant attack! Voltic Thunder" Jaden said as Thunder Giant destroyed Berfomet with a powerful lightning attack. 'These decks are really living up to their reputation.'

"Alright from my hand I'll place one card facedown and play this, Monster Reincarnation! Now by discarding one card I can get back a monster from my graveyard. Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts!" Dimitri said summoning it to the field.

Gazelle: 1500/ 1200

"And finally I'll play Swords of Revealing Light!" Dimitri said as multiple swords rained down on Jaden. "Now Jaden can't attack for three turns."

"What? Takeru, we need to fight back." Jaden said.

"On it." Takeru drew and grins. "I sacrifice my Breaker the Magical Warrior in order to summon my Dark Red Enchanter!" Breaker disappeared to reveal a red robed magician.

Dark Red Enchanter: 2300/ 2200

"And he gets an extra 300 points for every spell I activate, like this! My Wonder Wand!" Takeru said as the equip spell appears and Dark Red Enchanter grabs it.

Dark Red Enchanter: 3100/ 2200

"Lishous! Now he can take down Blue Eyes." Chumley smiles.

"Go Takeru!" Syrus cheers.

"Dark Red Enchanter attack Blue Eyes with Crimson Flash!" Takeru said as Dark Red Enchanter flew in.

"I activate my facedown card. Negate Attack! This blocks your attack and ends your battle phase." Devon said as a barrier stops Dark Red Enchanter.

"I end my turn." Takeru sighs.

"That's what I thought." Devon said drawing. "Time for Enchanter to disappear. I play Burst Stream of Destruction!" Devon said activating a spell. "This card allows my Blue Eyes to destroy every card on your field!"

Blue Eyes creates a powerful blue blast which destroys Takeru's Enchanter.

"Don't worry Takeru, since he used that card his Blue Eyes can't attack you!" Syrus said.

"Blue Eyes can't but something else can." Madison said.

"You're right, like my Blade Knight!" Devon said summoning a white armored knight.

Blade Knight: 1600/ 1000

"Now attack Takeru directly!" Blade Knight slashes Takeru across the chest making him scream in pain.

Jaden and Takeru: 6100

Dimitri and Devon: 8000

"And with that I end my turn." Devon said.

"Takeru, are you alright?" Jaden asks as Takeru picks himself up.

"I'll be fine, just hurry up and take out those swords so you can help me." Takeru said.

"Count on it." Jaden drew. "I summon Dark Catapulter in defense mode!"

Dark Catapulter: 1000/ 1500

"Lishous, Dark Catapulter has a special ability which can destroy those swords." Chumley smiles.

"Yes but only on the next turn and he won't be around that long. I activate Dark Renewal! It activates when you make a summoning. BY sacrificing one of your monsters and one of mine I can summon a spellcaster from my graveyard." Dimitri explains.

"Too bad you don't have one." Jaden said.

"I think you forgot when I played Monster Reincarnation. Now I sacrifice Gazelle and Dark Catapulter to summon Dark Magician!" Dimitri said as the purple Dark Magician appeared.

Dark Magician: 2500/ 2100

"Whoa Blue Eyes and Dark Magician on the field at the same time." Jaden smiles.

"Now that's a sight." Takeru agrees.

'Amazing Dimitri and Devon are copying Yugi and Kaiba perfectly and that's not good for Jaden and Takeru.' Bastion thought.

"Thunder Giant, since you can't attack, I'll use you defend." Jaden said switching Thunder Giant to defense mode. "Your move Dimtiri."

"That's Yugi." Dimitri drew. "I activate Thousand Knives. This allows me to destroy one monster on your side of the field!" Swinging his staff Dark Magician allows the knives to fly towards Thunder Giant destroying him. "Now attack Jaden directly! Dark Magic attack!"

Jaden screams in pain as he drops to his knees.

"Jaden!" Madison gasps.

Jaden and Takeru: 3600

Dimitri and Devon: 8000

"Give up?" Devon smirks.

"Never." Jaden and Takeru said.

"That's right, never give up. Always believe in the Heart of the Cards." Dimitri said.

"First he steals Yugi's deck now he steals his lines?" Takeru drew. "I remove my Breaker the Magical Warrior and Magician's Valkyria in order to summon Chaos Sorcerer!" Takeru said summoning his sorcerer.

Chaos Sorcerer: 2300/ 2000

"Time for a magic trick! I play Mystic Box! Now if my assistant will kindly step in." Takeru said as Chaos Sorceror stepped into one box and suddenly swords flew in skewering the box.

"What kind of move was that? You destroyed your own monster." Devon asks.

"Are you sure about that?" Takeru smirks as the box opens to reveal the Blue Eyes White Dragon card.

"My Blue Eyes?!" Devon gasps when Chaos Sorcerer appeared on his side of the field.

"But I'm done! I activate my facedown card Owner's Seal! This brings my Sorcerer back to my side." Takeru said as his sorcerer jumped back to his field. "Now attack his Blade Knight!" Creating a ball of darkness Chaos Sorcerer destroys Blade Knight.

Jaden and Takeru: 3600

Dimitri and Devon: 7300

"Way to go Takeru!" Jaden grins.

"He wiped out Devon's entire field." Syrus said.

"And finally dealt some damage." Madison smiles.

"I place one card facedown. Alright Devon your move." Takeru smirks.

"It's Kaiba, Seto Kaiba. Remember that!" Devon drew. "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards. Now I play Double Summon which lets me play two cards. X-Head Cannon and Y-Dragon Head!" Appearing in front of him were a blue cannon machine and a red dragon machine.

X-Head Cannon: 1800/ 1500

Y-Dragon Head: 1500/ 1600

"And that's just for starters! Now I play Frontline Base which allows me to play one more monster. Go Z-Metal Tank!" Devon said summoning the last in the XYZ trio.

Z-Metal Tank: 1500/ 1300

"Now merge to form XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Devon said as the three monsters merged into one.

XYZ Dragon Cannon: 2800/ 2600

"Attack! Destroy his Sorcerer!" Devon said as XYZ Dragon Cannon blasted Chaos Sorcerer.

Jaden and Takeru: 3100

Dimitri and Devon: 7300

"I forgot, Kaiba was the reason the XYZ cards were such a big hit." Syrus cringed.

"Kaiba never relied on just his Blue Eyes to win duels, he always had another powerful card waiting to played." Madison said.

"And once again Jaden and Takeru are completely defenseless." Chumley cringes.

'Alright Jaden, time to get your game on.' Jaden drew. "I play Wroughtweiler in defense mode. And that's it." Jaden said ending his turn.

Wroughtweiler: 800/ 1200

"There may be no known blueprint to beating those decks but Jaden and Takeru are trying to figure out their own and if my hunch is correct it might work." Bastion said.

"You might not be able to attack but I can. Dark Magician attack Takeru!" Dimtiri said.

"Wroughtweiler defend!" Jaden said as his monster took the attack for him instead of Takeru.

"Phew. Thanks Jaden. I owe ya one." Takeru sighed in relief.

"Trust me, this was plenty of help. With Wroughtweiler gone I can add Burstinatrix and Polymerization to my hand." Jaden said taking the cards from his graveyard.

"Way to play, you two show promise." Dimitri said.

"This is really getting annoying." Takeru drew. "I summon Defender the Magical Knight in defense mode." Takeru said as his big shield spellcaster appeared.

Defender: 1600/ 2000

"Ha! You think that shield can save you? I'll blow it to smithereens! I activate my Dragon Cannon's special ability! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I can destroy one card on the field. Destroy his facedown!" Devon points.

"I activate my facedown, go Threatening Roar! Now you can't attack me." Takeru said revealing his facedown before it was destroyed.

"Stalling won't win you this duel." Devon said ending his turn.

"No but it will give me a chance to do this. Burstinarix in defense mode and I place one card facedown." Jaden said summoning his female hero to the field again. 'I only have one card in my entire deck strong enough to defeat his Dark Magician. Elemental Hero Bladedge. Either I get him out on the field or we lose the duel.' Jaden said looking at Bladedge in his hand.

"Alright it's been 3 turns now." Bastion said.

"That means no more Swords of Revealing Light." Chumley said.

"You hear that Jaden? You can attack next turn!" Syrus calls out.

"Assuming Jaden can make it to his next turn." Dimitri drew. "Dark Magician attack Burstinatrix!"

"Not so fast! I activate A Hero Emerges! Now you pick a card from my hand and if it's a monster I get to summon it." Jaden said holding up his hand.

"Very well. I choose the far left." Dimitri points.

"Good choice, for me. Go Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Jaden said calling out the golden hero.

Bladedge: 2600/ 1800

"Now we're talking." Takeru grins.

"Yes. Now Jaden has a monster that can stand up to the Dark Magician." Syrus said.

"And every other card in Yugi's deck." Madison grins.

"That's right, without the Egyptian Gods, the Dark Magician is the strongest monster Dimitri has." Bastion smiles causing Dimitri to laugh.

"Huh?" Jaden and Takeru said confused.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help overhear your friends. They're quite wrong. It's true the Dark Magician is the strongest card in my deck, but every duelist knows it's not the card. It's what you do with it. I play Dedication through Light and Darkness. It takes my Dark Magician and turns him into the Dark Magician of Chaos!" Dimitri declares as Dark Magician disappears.

"Dark Magician of Chaos?" Chumley asks.

"That doesn't sound good." Syrus said.

"Trust me it's not." Madison gulps.

"It's one of most powerful cards you'll ever see." Bastion said.

"And here it is!" Dimitri said summoning what was basically a copy of the Magician of Black Chaos. "And once he's summoned I can automatically add a magic card from my grave to my hand." Dimitri said adding Polymerization back to his hand. "And in case you were wondering Bladedge isn't the most powerful monster on the field anymore."

Dark Magician of Chaos: 2800/ 2600

"2800?!" Jaden gasps.

"Now watch them all in action! Scepter Strike!" Dimitri said as Dark Magician of Chaos blasts Bladedge destroying him.

Jaden and Takeru: 2900

Dimtiri and Devon: 7300

"Just face it, these decks were made for us!" Dimitri said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Jaden said. 'Of course, this the King of Games and his greatest rival. Getting our game on, might not be enough.' Jaden thought seeing Yugi and Kaiba alongside Dimitri and Devon. 'Come on Takeru.' Jaden turns to his partner.

"Those two are in deep trouble." Syrus said.

"Unfortunately, Syrus that's the understatement of the year. Look what they have to contend against: The Dark Magician of Chaos, XYZ Dragon Cannon, nearly full lifepoints, and the decks of the two greatest duelists in the world. It's not deep, it's subterranean." Bastion said.

"Yeah we get it, now will you shut up?" Madison asks.

"Alright Takeru, it's time we fought back." Jaden said.

'Easier said than done. That XYZ Dragon Cannon is tough and the only monster I have on the field is my Defender. I need to get something else out there.' Takeru drew and grins. "I summon Skilled White Magician in attack mode!" Appearing on his field was a white robed magician.

Skilled White Magician: 1700/ 1900

"Next I activate Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards." Takeru drew and a spell counter appeared on Skilled White Magician. "Next I play the Magic Transfer! This card allows me to give Defender's Spell counter to my Skilled White Magician giving him a total of three. Now I sacrifice him in order to summon Buster Blader!" Takeru said as Skilled White Magician disappeared to reveal the big bladed warrior.

Buster Blader: 2600/ 2300

"And thanks his special effect he gains 500 points for every dragon on your field or in your graveyard, like your Blue Eyes."

Buster Blader: 3100/ 2300

"Now attack! Destroy his Dragon Cannon!" Spritning forward Buster Blader leaps into the air and slams his sword down destroying XYZ Dragon Cannon.

Jaden and Takeru: 2900

Dimitri and Devon: 7000

"And I'll end my turn with two cards facedown." Takeru said before turning to Jaden who gives him a thumbs up.

"Don't get cocky, your luck is about to run out." Devon drew and smirks. "And it starts with this. I play Cost Down! By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard I can summon powerful monsters without having to sacrifice. Like my Kaiser Glider!" On Devon's field a large orange dragon appeared.

Kaiser Glider: 2400/ 2000

"Did you forget about my Buster Blader? Since you summoned another Dragon he gets another 500 points." Takeru said.

Buster Blader: 3600/ 2300

"If you think that's gonna stop me you're sadly mistaken. I activate the magic card Shrink! Which cuts your Buster Blader down to size, literally." Devon said as Buster Blader shrunk.

Buster Blader: 2300/ 2300

"That's not good. Now attack! Wipe out his monster!" Devon yells as Kaiser Glider blasts Buster Blader destroying him.

Jaden and Takeru: 2800

Dimitri and Devon: 7000

"And just like that they're back to square one." Chumley sighs.

"It seems like no matter what Monster Takeru and Jaden summon they'll blast them to pieces." Syrus sighs.

'They're right, going at them one on one isn't gonna work.' Takeru thought.

'If we want to win this, we'll have to work together.' Jaden thought.

Looking to each other Jaden and Takeru smirk seeing they were thinking the same thing.

"Look out you two! Here we come!" Jaden drew. "I play Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!" Jaden said summoning his favorite monster.

Winged Kuriboh: 300/ 200

"And I'll place one card facedown." Jaden said.

"Winged Kuriboh? Sorry but that's nothing compared to the original." Dimitri said summoning the original Kuriboh to the field.

Kuriboh: 300/ 200

"Now Dark Magician of Chaos destroy Burstinatrix!" Dimitri said.

"Oh no you don't! I activate Shift!" Takeru said revealing one his facedowns. "This changes your attack so now you attack my Defender!"

"No matter, he won't last!" Dimitri said as Dark Magician of Chaos destroys Defender instead.

"Thanks Takeru." Jaden said as Takeru nods.

'Takeru took one for the team, Jaden might need Burstinatrix if they plan to make a comeback.' Bastion thought.

"You may have saved your friend but you left yourself wide open! Kuriboh attack!" Dimitri said as Kuriboh flew towards Takeru.

"I activate my second card! Negate Attack! Which stops your attack in its tracks!" Takeru said as Kuriboh flew back.

"You got off lucky this turn but you won't be so lucky next time. I end my turn with a facedown." Dimtri said.

"My turn." Takeru drew. "I summon Blast Magician in defense mode!" Takeru said as a red robed magician appeared.

Blast Magician: 1400/ 1700

"And with one card facedown I end my turn." Takeru said.

"Wow talk about pathetic." Devon drew. "I summon Peten the Dark Clown!" Appearing on his field was a clown with a funny red hat.

Peten: 500/ 1200

"Now Kaiser Glider attack Takeru's monster!" Devon yells.

"Sorry but I have a trap too! Super Junior Confrentation! Yeah it sounds weak but that's the point. It calls off your Kaiser Glider and forces our weakest monsters to do battle." Jaden said as Petin drew a dagger and threw it at Winged Kuriboh destroying it.

"I end my turn." Devon said seeing he couldn't attack because of Winged Kuriboh's special ability.

"Good to know you got my back." Takeru said.

"And you got mine. My move!" Jaden drew. "I play Pot of Greed which lets me draw 2 cards. And I like them. I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman!" Appearing on the field was the blue elemental hero.

Bubbleman: 800/ 1200

"And now for a change of scenery! Go Skyscraper!" Jaden said as multiple buildings appeared around them all.

"What's going on?" Devon asks.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Dimtiri asks.

"It means they're about to kick your butt!" Syrus calls out.

"You see when an Elemental Hero battles a monster with more attack points it gets 1000 points." Jaden grins.

"And not to mention with all those spells Jaden's playing are helping Takeru as well." Madison said.

"And finally I play Bubble Blaster! Giving my Bubbleman a boost!"

Bubbleman: 1600/ 1200

"Now clean that Kuriboh's clocks!" Jaden said as Bubbleman fired a powerful water attack at Kuriboh.

"But which Kuriboh?" Dimitri smirks. "I activate the magic card Multiply!" Kuriboh separated into four more Kuriboh.

"Oh no! Now there's more!" Syrus gasps.

"This card lets me sacrifice my Kuriboh for Kuriboh tokens. Of course your attack is still active." Dimitri said as it destroyed a token.

"I end my turn with one card facedown." Jaden said.

"My turn. I play Card of Sanctity which lets all of us draw until we have 6 cards." Dimitri said as all of them drew cards.

"And now your defeats will come much quicker." Devon smirks.

"Excellent I drew Watapon." Dimitri said revealing it. "But still he won't be around for long because I'm going to sacrifice him in order to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl: 2000/ 1700

"Huh? So this is how it feels to be on the opposite end of a Dark Magician Girl? I don't like it." Takeru said.

"Well neither of you are gonna like this. She gets 300 points for every Dark Magician in my graveyard." Dimitri said.

Dark Magician Girl: 2300/ 1700

"Now Dark Magician of Chaos attack Bubbleman!" Dimitri said as his magician destroyed Bubble blaster. "What he finished Dark Magician Girl will finish. Go Dark Burning attack!"

Dark Magician Girl spun her scepter and blasted Bubbleman destroying him.

Jaden and Takeru: 2300

Dimitri and Devon: 6900

"My turn." Takeru drew. "First I'm gonna activate my Blast Magician's special ability. By removing as many spell counters as I want he can destroy any monster with attack x700 for each one and thanks to you and Jaden I have 5!"

"Oh no!" Dimitri gasps.

"Now Blast Magician, I remove 4 spell counters! Take out his Dark Magician of Chaos!" Takeru said as Blast Magician created 4 balls of light and fired them destroying Dark Magician of Chaos.

"My Magician!" Dimitri gasps.

"And I'm not done. Next I summon Maha Vailo!" Takeru summoned a blue robed magician.

Maha Vailo: 1550/ 1400

"Now attack Petin with Sacred Lightning!" Calling down lightning from the heavens Maha Vailo zaps Petin destroying him.

Jaden and Takeru: 2300

Dimitri and Devon: 6850

"And our comeback starts with this." Takeru grins setting two cards facedown.

"After a lucky move like that? Please?" Devon drew. "I activate Petin's special ability. When he's in my graveyard I can remove him to summon another one from my deck, but he won't be staying long because I'm sacrificing him to summon my Luster Dragon #2!" Appearing next to Kaiser Glider was a green dragon with crystals on its back.

Luster Dragon #2: 2400/ 1400

"Now wipe out his magicians!" Devon said as Kaiser Glider blasted Blast Magician and Luster Dragon destroyed Maha Vailo.

"I activate Defense Draw! Not only does it cancel out all damage but it lets me draw a card." Takeru said drawing.

"You two are only stalling your defeat." Devon growls.

"Not for long because now it's my turn!" Jaden said revealing his facedown to be Polymerization. "I fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

Flame Wingman: 2100/ 1200

"Next I play the spell Warrior Returning Alive! Like Sparkman!" Jaden said summoning him.

Sparkman: 1600/ 1400

"Now thanks to Skyscraper I can pay back Takeru for taking out Dark Magician of Chaos. Wingman take out Kaiser Glider!" Flying in Flame Wingman destroys Kaiser Glider.

"And thanks to Wingman's special ability you guys lose points equal to Kaiser Glider's attack points." Takeru grins.

Devon's eyes widen as Flame Wingman blasts him from close range.

Jaden and Takeru: 2300

Dimitri and Devon: 2750

"And Sparkman take out Luster Dragon!" Jaden said as Sparkman blasts Luster Dragon with electricity.

Jaden and Takeru: 2300

Dimitri and Devon: 2550

"Yaay! Take that!" Chumley cheers.

"Way to play guys!" Syrus cheers.

"Keep it up!" Madison calls out.

"Takeru can you believe it? We're actually beating Yugi and Kaiba's decks." Jaden smiles.

"One more Flame Wingman attack and this duel is ours." Takeru smiles.

'Remarkable, Dimitri and Devon are dueling as well and Yugi and Kaiba. Yet Jaden and Takeru are holding their own. They're almost winning. Sure, they were a little overwhelmed at first but now look at them. Who knows, maybe someday their decks will go on tour with Yugi and Kaiba's, assuming they win them back.' Bastion thought.

"And finally I place two cards facedown and play Emergency Provisions to get rid of one and restore our lifepoints." Jaden said as one card disappeared.

Jaden and Takeru: 3300

Dimitri and Devon: 2550

"My turn." Dimitri drew. "You both have fought well but it's time we end this. I play the Black Luster Ritual by sacrificing my Dark Magician Girl and my remaining Kuriboh tokens I can call forth the Black Luster Soldier!"

Black Luster Soldier: 3000/ 2500

"That's not good." Jaden said.

"You should consider yourselves lucky. I only use this card for special occasions. Now attack his Sparkman! Luster blade attack!" Dimitri said as he sliced Sparkman in half.

Jaden and Takeru: 1800

Dimitri and Devon: 2750

"Takeru, if you have a magic trick up your sleeve now, would be the time to do it." Jaden said.

"Couldn't agree more." Takeru drew. "I play Ancient Rules which allows me to summon my Dark Magician!" Takeru said calling out his blue Dark Magician.

Dark Magician: 2500/ 2100

"Ha! You think a weak monster like that can save you?" Devon draws. "Yugi I think it's time we wipe the floor with these dueling wannabes."

"I couldn't agree more." Dimitri grins.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue Eyes White Dragon! But he's not sticking around for long because now I play Ppolymerization! By fusing the two Blue Eyes in my hand with the one on the field I can summon the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Devon yells shocking everyone as the giant 3-headed dragon appeared.

Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon: 4500/ 3800

"Look at all those attack points!" Syrus gasps.

"With one blast it can wipe Jaden and Takeru out!" Chumley gasps.

"Come on guys." Madison prayed.

"Blue Eyes wipe them out! Neutron Blast Attack!" Devon yells as Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon fires a blast at Flame Wingman.

"I activate my facedown card, Enemy Controller! With this card I can change the battle position of any monster and I choose your Ultimate Dragon!" Jaden said as a giant video game controller changes the Ultimate Dragon to defense mode.

"You two are really getting annoying. I place one card facedown and end my turn." Devon said.

"Jaden, it's all you." Takeru said.

"On it." Jaden drew. "Wingman take out his Black Luster Soldier and win this duel!"

Flame Wingman flies in surrounding himself with flames.

"Don't count on it! I activate my facedown card, Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" Devon said revealing his facedown. "This card removes one card on the field until next turn."

"Sure we may take some damage but my Soldier is safe." Dimitri said as Black Luster Solider disappears and Flame Wingman crashes into Dimitri.

Jaden and Takeru: 1800

Dimitri and Devon: 650

"Ugh I almost had him." Jaden groans ending his turn.

"Time to finish this." Dimitri drew and Black Luster Solider returns to the field. "Go Polymerization!"

"Polymerization? But he has one monster and no cards in his hand. Nothing fuses with Black Luster Solider." Syrus said when Bastion gasps.

"No there is! And it's a card only Yugi and Kaiba together have ever been able to summon!" Bastion realized.

"Correct! I fuse my Black Luster Solider with Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon to create Dragon Master Knight!" Dimitri declares summoning the rival of the 5 Headed Dragon.

Dragon Master Knight: 5000/ 5000

"Now Dragon Master Knight! Attack!" Devon yells.

"With Dragon Saber Blast!" Dimitri yells as Dragon Master Knight fires a powerful blast.

"This is bad! Jaden and Takeru's lifepoints can't survie another hit!" Bastion said.

"They're gonna lose!" Madison gasps.

"It's over!" Dimitri grins.

"No we're not! Go Spellbinding Circle!" Takeru yells as the magic circle stops Dragon Master Knight's attack and stops it.

"Looks like we're not going anywhere." Jaden sighs in relief.

"At least until next turn. Go Mystical Space Typhoon!" Dimitri said destroying Spellbinding Circle. "You better make this next turn count on our next turn Dragon Master Knight is free to attack."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You two never stood a chance." Devon said as they all turned to Takeru.

Takeru looks down at his deck nervously. 'I have to win those decks back but I need to draw that card I need right here and now.'

"Takeru!" Jaden calls out getting his attention. "Don't freak out buddy. You're one of the best duelists I know. You're a magician and magicians always have one last trick up their sleeve."

Grinning Takeru nods. "Thanks Jaden. Let's win this duel." Takeru drew and his eyes widen. "Jaden I need your Flame Wingman."

"He's all yours." Jaden nods.

"What are you up to?" Devon asks.

"This! I activate Knight's Title! This turns my Dark Magician into the Dark Magician Knight!" A bright glow engulfs Dark Magician turning him into a blue armored knight.

Dark Magician Knight: 2500/ 2100

"And thanks to his special ability on the turn he's summoned I can destroy one monster on the field!" Takeru said.

"Impossible!" Devon gasps.

"Oh yeah! Take them down Takeru!" Jaden cheers.

"Gladly. Dark Magician Knight attack with Dark Magic Saber!" Sprinting across the field Dark Magician Knight leaps into the air. Dragon Master Knight fires a powerful blast but Dark Magician Knight breaks through and brings his sword down slashing Dragon Master Knight in half. "And the best part is I still have his attack!"

Diving down Dark Magician Knight slashes both Devon and Dimitri making them fall to the ground.

Jaden and Takeru: 1800

Dimitri and Devon: 0000

"That's game." Jaden said doing his signature pose.

"And the end of you two using those decks." Takeru said.

"We lost. Even with our…with Yugi and Kaiba's legendary cards we still lost." Dimitri said as he and Devon dropped to their knees.

"Why can't we ever win?" Devon cries.

"The answer to that is obvious." Looking to the side they saw Zane and Alexis walking towards them.

"Hey you're Zane." Dimitri said.

"Big bro?" Syrus said surprised.

"Why are you guys here?" Jaden asks.

"Why else? To see the decks, but they were gone." Zane said.

"We snuck into the event hall and saw the display cases broken into. So we looked around. We didn't think they could have gotten far." Alexis said.

"Which led us here. We found you guys a while ago but didn't want to interrupt the duel." Zane smirks.

"How kind of you." Bastion said.

"Wait you saw it all? Me and Takeru against Dimitri and Devon?" Jaden asks excited.

"Not just us. Your match attracted quite a bit of attention." Zane said as they looked to the cliffs behind them and the rocks to the side to see dozens of students were watching them and applauding them.

"Wow." Takeru said amazed.

"Man those guys can duel." A Ra said.

"You think they tutor? Because I'm flunking Fusions."

"So what now?" Dimitri asks.

"Well the punishment for stealing has always been explusion but since everyone enjoyed seeing Yugi and Kaiba's decks in a duel rather than a display case I think you both are safe." Zane said.

"Devon you were amazing with those Dragons."

"And Dimitri how'd you use those Spellcasters so well?"

"I'm failing those too."

"But we lost." Devon said.

"No, you guys didn't lose. Because you weren't being your own duelist, you were being someone else." Takeru said.

"You have to use your own cards and your own strategies. You'll never truly win if you keep piggybacking off someone else." Zane said.

"Now how about we put those decks back where they belong." Jaden suggests.

"Alright." Dimitri and Devon sigh in defeat.

* * *

The next day, the two decks were in the display cases and everyone was admiring them.

"I can't believe it we beat the decks of two legendary duelists." Jaden said.

"We make a pretty awesome team, Jaden." Takeru said.

"Yeah we do. We should team up more often." Jaden said when Syrus came running in.

"Jaden! Takeru!" Syrus said.

"What's up?" Jaden asks.

"It's Dimitri and Devon! They're at it again!" Syrus points.

Both of them look down the hall to see Dimitri with his hair styled like Jaden and in a Slifer Red jacket while Devon had his hair styled like Takeru in an Obelisk Blue jacket.

"Dimitri?" Jaden asks.

"Devon?" Takeru asks.

"Who's Dimitri? I'm Jaden Yuki." Dimitri said.

"And I'm Takeru Nensho." Devon said.

"That's it I'm done." Takeru said walking away.

"Wait! What about our duel?" Dimitri asks.

"Come on! If you're gonna copy me at least do it right!" Jaden said adjusting Dimitri.

"This place just keeps getting crazier." Takeru sighs.


End file.
